American Honey
by Flyawayhome624
Summary: Smalltown life is anything but exciting for Samantha Scorpio, living in the same town all her life, with the same people. It's not till four new people show up in town that things start to get interesting. NEW CHAPTER 6 AND 7.
1. Chapter 1

American Honey

Chapter 1

The music played quietly in the background four people walked into the busy bar, the quickly made their way towards the first empty table they saw. "Sonny there has to be something we can do." Carly sighed as she took a seat next to Emily.

"They said they couldn't get the part in till next week, because of the holiday." Sonny explained as he waved the waitress over.

"Can't we just rent another car?" Carly asked as she looked around the bar.

"That's what got us into this mess to start with." Jason sighed as he looked around the bar, Jason, his sister Emily and two best friends Sonny and Carly were on their way home to New York, they originally planned to fly, but with the busy weekend, they thought it might be more fun and easier if they drove from Florida to New York, but car only made it the the outskirts of the small town of Willow's Creek, North Carolina.

"Everything happens for a reason." Emily laughed as the group placed their orders.

"I highly doubt anything life changing is going to happen from this town, there isn't even a Starbucks here."

"We will make the best of it." Jason said as yelling came from the entrance of the bar.

"Ethan Lovett!" A petite brunette yelled as she stood in the doorway with two males.

"Not in my bar, Sammy." Luke responded as we walked toward the women.

"Where is he Luke?"

"Dodge isn't here. May I ask what my son has done now?"

" What hasn't he done?" One of the males said.

"Patrick." Sam hissed as she elbowed him, "He's a little to comfortable with my sister."

"Kristina is a big girl and can take care of herself, Natasha raised you girls right."

"She is nineteen and he is twenty two." Sam responded.

"I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything thing, all I ask is you don't destroy my bar." Luke smiled as he went back to the bar.

"Can't make any promise." Sam smiled as the three made their way over to an empty table.

"Well I am going to get drinks if we are waiting." Patrick replied as he headed over to the bar.

"Chances are we will not see him again until we are ready to go." Johnny replied as he waved the blond over.

"At least he and Robin are on a break right now." Sam sighed with relief, glad she wouldn't be put in the middle of another Robin/Patrick fight, "I am staring to think you guys only hang around me to date my sisters." Sam added as she smiled at Johnny.

"Well.. that is a big reason." Johnny laughed as Sam playfully pushed him.

"Please don't beat my boyfriend up, he bruises easily." Maxie smiled as she greeted the two before taking a seat, "So I take it Ethan wasn't here." Maxie stated as she looked toward her sister.

"No, let's just hope that he doesn't run into Nik or Dad." Sam mumbled as she followed Patrick with her eyes, who was chatting up some blond.

"Trouble." Johnny said under his breath as he watched a dark haired man head toward the two.

"Why is it there is always a scene when you three are involved?" Maxie sighed as she grabbed her beer.

"What are you talking about? It's been years since something happened."

"You just haven't been caught, like how Lucky's car ended up in the lake." Maxie smiled.

"I had nothing to-do with that."

"He deserved it, hooking up with that chick right after you broke up." Johnny replied as he continued to watch Patrick and the other man.

"Who are they?" Sam asked as she watched a taller man and another women join the three.

"They had car trouble and the part will not be in for a few days." Maxie replied, "What? I learn a lot working at Dad's office." Maxie added, Maxie Scorpio knew everything about everyone in their little town.

"Unless you want Patrick to ruin his pretty little face, you might wanna go help him." Johnny said said as he nodded towards their friend.

"I need better friends." Sam replied as she made her way towards the group.

Carly having enough of watching Sonny flirt with the waitress headed over towards the bar to get her own drink, as she watched a cute guy made his way over to her. "So, what are you doing later?" The man smirked.

"Anyone but you." Carly shot as she grabbed her beer and went to head back to the table but was stopped when Patrick moved in front of her.

"Oh come on now, you are new in town, you must want a tour."

"You must think you are real smooth." Carly mused as she watched the man smile.

"I just know what women want."

"Well this women is taken." A voice called from behind the two.

"Sorry, buddy." Patrick replied holding his hands up, "I didn't know."

"You can't speak for me, maybe I will take you up on that tour." Carly said as she moved closer to Patrick, "I'm Carly."

"Patrick."

"If you are aloud to flirt with some waitress all night, I am aloud to have a little fun of my own." Carly  
>smiled as she pulled Patrick into a kiss.<p>

"PATRICK." Sam called as she pulled the man away, "Why is it that you always push it?" Sam asked as she grabbed his coat. "I am sorry for my friend, he is an ass." Sam replied as she turned to the small group, stopping a certain blue eyed man.

"I didn't do anything, she kissed me."

"Yeah that is always what you say." Sam replied turning back to him and tightened her hold on his coat as she started to pull him back to the table.

"Hey, I am a free man and can do whatever I want."

"Do you wanna go back there because I am pretty sure that guy was going to punch you in the face."

"You know if I wasn't so scared of you I would."

"It's pretty sad that you are scared of a girl who is 5'2." Maxie laughed as the two sat down.

"Who wears really pointy boots." Patrick mumbled.

"Yeah you Scorpio's are dangerous when you are mad, always kicking people." Johnny added with a shutter.

Sam had stopped listening as she watched the blue eyed man walk by as he caught her gaze and shot her a wink. Maybe things were finally going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, I know you are just looking out for your sister, but you can not just go around threatening people." Mac explained as he pulled out a chair, "And you two, isn't it about time you start thinking for yourselves. It was cute to follow her around when you were five, now it's just sad. You are grown men." He added as he looked from Johnny to Patrick who were too busy stuffing their faces.

"Dad, he is twenty two, its a little old." Nikolas replied as he grabbed a burger.

"He is only four years older than me I don't see what the big deal is." Kristina sighed as she took a sip of ice tea.

"It's a little weird that you are dating someone my age." Maxie answered.

"They are not dating." Sam and Nik yelled as Alexis walked into the back yard.

"Alright, no need to get twin thing, it's not cute, it's creepy." Maxie said as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Kids, settle down."Sam, Elizabeth is here to see you." Alexis called as she headed to the table. Nikolas glanced at Sam who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure she is here for me, not Robin?" Sam asked as she stood.

"No, she wanted to talk to you she seems a little shaken." Alexis commented as she sat next to Mac.

"Okay." Sam replied a little unsure, not understanding why Elizabeth would want to see her.

"She is waiting for you in your room. I thought you might want some privacy." Alexis called as she shot a look at the two men who were practically family and to her daughter.

"You know if you could just keep it in your pants, they would still be friends and our group wouldn't be divided." Maxie stated as she glared at her brother, while Sam headed into the house.

"Please no sex talk at the table." Alexis groaned.

"I am going to use the bathroom." Patrick replied as he stood up.

"Why not you and Dad seem to love it I mean you did have six kids." Maxie smiled as she looked at her mother.

"That's it go to your room." Alexis ordered.

"Johnny, let's go." Maxie called as she smirked to the boy.

Sam hesitantly opened the door to her room to see The One Who Killed Jason's Baby standing in front of her dresser looking at a picture, "You know life, was so much easier back than." Sam said breaking the silence as she glanced at the picture, of Lucky, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Sam, Patrick and Robin all at the lake.

"Yeah, swimming all day and BBQs all night." The One Who Killed Jason's Baby mused as she turned to face Sam, "One stupid mistake changed all that."

"No, what's stupid is that we let it get so out of hand." Sam sighed as she sat on her bed, "You aren't the only one to blame. I should have listened to your side, my brother is a little dramatic at times" Sam smiled.

"I regret what happened that night, I wish I could just take it back. I am sorry I hurt Nikolas and Lucky, but the thing I regret the most it that it cost our friendship." The One Who Killed Jason's Baby replied as she sat next to Sam, "I put you in the middle."

"You can't change the past all you can do, is move on and learn from it." Sam said, "The truth is Lucky and you never bothered me, he wanted something I wasn't ready for and we were apart for a long time before you got together."

"I miss you, I keep reaching for the phone to call you, only to relies I can't, I was to scared to face you."

"It's not just your fault, alcohol played a huge part."

"I cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend. How is that not my fault?"

"You were drunk Elizabeth and Lucky kept pushing you away because he couldn't make up his mind and Nikolas was nursing a broken heart. All these are factors that led to you and Nikolas, everyone shares the blame What isn't fair is that those two acting as if they didn't do anything wrong." Sam explained, "I will always be her when you need someone to talk to, plus you are the only female friend outside my sisters I have so, I need to keep you around.: Sam smiled as she tried to lighten the mood.

"That what I was hoping to hear, because if I have to listen to Robin complain about Patrick one more time I am going to lock them in a room together." The One Who Killed Jason's Baby laughed.

"Maxie is already on that." Sam replied as she walked toward the door that led to the shared bathroom, "Isn't that right?"She added as she opened the door to show Maxie, Patrick and Johnny.

"I really had to go to the bathroom, but your beast of a sister came in barking orders that we had to stay and listen."

"That would be more believable if there weren't five other bathrooms in the house." Sam responded as she looked at Patrick

"None of that matters any more because the group is back together." Maxie squealed as she hugged the two women, "That means it's time to celebrate."

"I told you this wasn't a good idea but no we just had to go to this bar." Johnny complained as he took a sip of his beer.

"Where else would you like to go? This is the only bar in town." Maxie snapped as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You knew Robin and Brenda were going to be here and you knew Patrick would flirt with anything in a skirt to get back at her." Johnny groaned, "Don't even try to deny it I know you too well."

Within the first half an hour of getting to the bar, Patrick had seen Robin getting a little to cozy with some guy and stated to flirt with the first person he saw which was a pretty blond. Things were going fine until the blond's boyfriend showed up and decided to teach Patrick a lesson.

"You are just going to sit there and not help him."

"Hell no, I bailed him out last night, he is on his own. Plus Sam is over there somewhere." Johnny sighed knowing that tonight was not going to end well.

Sam and Elizabeth had been sitting at the bar chatting before being interrupted by the sound of yelling, they turned to see Patrick being yelled at by some tall brunet. "So much for a peaceful night out." Sam sighed as she downed her shot and headed toward her friend.

"Who the hell do you think you are dancing with my girl?" The man hissed.

"I was only trying to show her a good time." Patrick smirked, "Because she obviously isn't getting it from you." Patrick added causing the man to shove him into the pool table, than punching him in the stomach, where the man's friend than grabbed him making sure Patrick couldn't get away.

"I am going to teach you a lesson." The man yelled as he picked up a pool stick.

"See that's a bad idea." Sam replied as she stood behind the man waving another stick.

"Cute, but you are only going to get yourself hurt." The man smirked as he glanced at Sam before turning back to Patrick as he raised the stick.

"Bad move." Sam warned as she brought the object straight into the man's back, "I wasn't done talking to you."

"Why you little..." The man started as he turned to face Sam and grabbing her arm. Sam quickly turned kneeing the man between the legs and breaking free of his grip, as all this was going on Patrick broke free as well and decked the other man.

"If my nose is broken we are going to have some serious problems." Patrick replied making his way towards Sam.

"Really? That is what you are worried about?" Sam asked turning her attention away from the man. Before Patrick could respond the man shot up from the ground and make a move to grab Sam again, but was stopped why fist to the face. Sam turned to face her savior and was met with familiar blue.  
>Eyes.<p>

"Normal people say thank you." The man smirked as he saw Sam's mouth open.


	3. Chapter 3

American Honey

Chapter 3

Sam spared the stranger a glance before headed over to her friend who was currently holding his nose, "Let me see." Sam said as she brushed his hands away so she could get a better look, "Well it's not broken." She muttered as she reached out and grabbed it, "If you ever do anything like that again, a broken nose is going to be the least of your problems." She informed the man as she pinched his nose. "I am done with these games, you are going to march over to my sister tell her what an ass you have been and grovel until she takes your sorry ass back." Sam ordered as she gave his nose one last pinch before turning her attention back to the blue eyed stranger.

"So I think you owe me something." Jason said in an amused tone as he watched Patrick hold his nose.

"How about I buy you a beer?" Sam smiled, "As a welcome to our small little town, not as a thank you because I didn't need your help. I had everything under control."

"Well there is no way I can turn down my two favorite things; beer and a beautiful woman." Jason smirked as he held out his hand. "Jason." He added.

"Sam." She replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an empty table.

0000000000000000000000000

After getting separated from Sam, Elizabeth decided to head her way back to the table, when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" The man said shocked to see the women.

"It is a small town, Lucky, we are bound to run into each other."

"I don't want to fight." Lucky defended as he looked the girl over.

"Neither do I, I am glad I ran into you. There is something I need to talk to you about." Elizabeth started as a red head ran over to the two.

"Lucky, there you are." She smiled as she grabbed his hand, "Hi I'm Siobhan." The red head greeted once she saw the other women.

"Do you think you can give us a moment?" Lucky asked once he saw Elizabeth's reaction.

"Uh, yeah. I will just be at our table." Siobhan said confused as she gave the two one last look before heading back to the other side of the room.

"So you wanted to tell me something." Lucky replied as he placed an arm on Elizabeth bring her out of her daze.

"Who is she?"

"I met her when I was visiting my Mom, turns out her Mom and my Dad are old friends. So she is staying with us for the summer."

"Well that was quick." Elizabeth spat.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky asked confused.

"I mean that you have obviously moved on."

"Why are you made about this? You are the one who slept with my best friend."

"We were not even together Lucky, you kept pushing me away because you didn't want anything holding you back when you went away to school." Elizabeth hissed, "So I slept with Nikolas, it was a one time thing and we were broken up. How was I supposed to know that you were coming back to town? Just because you couldn't cut it in the big city"

"I thought you were going to apologize, but since you are not. I'm not going to waste my time." Lucky sighed and started to walk away.

"I am not the one who can't make up his mind, you walked away and left me. How is it fair you get to be mad that I moved on when you were away."

"Because it was my best friend." Lucky said as he turned back to face the women.

"You broke my heart and Nikolas just happened to be there."

"I don't want to hear it." Lucky snapped before walking away, leaving Elizabeth alone.

000000000000000000000

"So you have been here a total of what two days? You must be ready to kill yourself." Sam asked as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well things are defiantly starting to get interesting." Jason smirked as he grabbed his beer bottle.

"How so?" Sam asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Well I did just meet someone and I have to say things are looking up." Jason replied as he flashed her a smile.

"Really? So what is this person like." Sam asked as she move closer to him.

"Well, she is a tiny little thing, but is freakishly strong and is sexy as hell." Jason answered as he leaned down towards Sam, Sam just smiled as she returned the kiss. Jason let out a growl once he heard Sam moan as he pulled her on to his lap.

"Sam, it's time to go." A voice called from behind the couple.

"Maxie, if you value your life you are going to go away." Sam moaned as she pulled away from Jason, who let out a groan.

"Look, I see that you are a little busy and I couldn't be more thrilled for you. But this is kind of important." Maxie sighed as she looked at her sister, who was too distracted by the man that started to kiss her neck, "Sam!" Maxie yelled as she stomped her foot.

"Maxie, I swear." Sam moaned as she pushed Jason away.

"Nikolas called and he came across Krissy and Ethan together." Maxie informed her older sister as she crossed her arms.

"I have to go." Sam blurted out as she hopped of the man's lap, grabbed her bag and bolted towards the door, "I owe you." She called before leaving a speechless Jason behind.

000000000000000000000

"Do you have any idea how mortifying it is two have your big brother walk in on you?" Kristina asked as she picked at her fries.

"I think Nikolas is the one who is going to have nightmares." Molly laughed as she grabbed her soda.

"He should have knocked."

"You shouldn't have been getting so cozy with a guy who is too old for you." Sam replied.

"And you shouldn't be getting so cozy with a guy you just met." Kristina smiled, "You know our house has very thin walls." Kristina added and laughed as she saw her sister's face.

"I am twenty four there is a difference."

"Look, I am just tried of everyone being so against the idea of Ethan and I. I mean Nikolas and Dad are the worse, no one even tried getting to know him."

"Everyone is just looking out for you." Sam tried, "Why don't you invite him over for the BBQ tonight and I will talk to Nik okay?" Sam offered as she took a bite of her sandwich just as the bell above the door rang.

"Okay, You are the best Sam." Kristina called as she grabbed her phone and headed out the door to call Ethan.

"Yeah, you are pretty amazing." A voice called from behind the two Scorpios causing them both to turn.

"Jason?" Sam asked shocked to see the man,

"Getting a quick bite, saw you in the window and thought I would say hello." Jason said giving the girls his famous smirk.

"Hi, I'm Molly, Sam's sister." Molly smiled as she greeted the man, "It was so nice of you to save my sister last night. You are her night in shining armor, just like the fairytales." Molly rambled as she looked from her sister to Jason.

"Molls, why don't you get Kristina? We have to get going."

"You could just say you wanna be alone." Molly informed the older girl before going off to find her sister.

"I am sorry about her, she can be a little too much sometime." Sam tried as he took a seat next to her.

"I think it's cute, so what story did you tell her? I know it's wasn't what really happened because you didn't need any saving." Jason smirked.

"Patrick made it seem like you and he came to my rescue." Sam explained to the man, "To save face, I guess."

"Well I am glad I ran into you, I was hoping we could make up for the interruption last night." Jason said just as the two younger girls joined them.

"You know the country fair is tonight, we were all going to go after the BBQ." Kristina said, "There is no better place to get the small town feel." Kristina smiled as she nudged her older sister.

"And it is so romantic." Molly gushed.

"You should invite Jason."

"Kristina, get in the car or I am going to make sure Ethan is never welcome to any family function again." Sam ordered, "You too Molly."

"So what time should I meet you at this carnival?" Jason smirked as he watched the two girls leave again.

"County Fair and I really don't think you will want to go." Sam said.

"It beats staying in the hotel listen to my sister complain. Plus I think you owe me something."

"Alright, around 6 we are all meeting up there, you should invite your friends." Sam said as she went to stand.

"Why? Scared to be alone with me?" Jason smirked as he towered over her.

"No I am looking forward to getting you alone." Sam replied as she shot him as wink before heading towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

American Honey

Chapter Four

"Nik you have to give him a chance." Sam pleaded as she sat on the hammock next to her twin who was currently glaring at the young couple who were sitting at the picnic table laughing as something that Maxie had said.

"Give him a chance? You mean like you did when you barged into Luke's bar with your posse wanting to beat him up." Nikolas countered as he turned his gaze to Sam.

"Posse? Who even says that anymore?" Sam laughed, "Yes, that is what I mean, I gave them a chance, I listened to what Kristina had to say and it seems like she truly cares for him."

"I hate being the only guy in this family, always having to look out for you four. All of you have horrible taste in men by the way." Nikolas commented as he placed an arm around Sam and leaned back.

"Oh an you have such great taste when it comes to women." Sam added as she poked him in the side.

"That's really a nice thing to say about your best friend."

"I am not so sure we are any more." Sam said quietly as she looked away from her brother.

"I thought you were okay now."

"I feel like she only needs me when she is in trouble and when it's the other way around she is never there for me." Sam explained as she started to push the hammock with her feet.

"She is pretty good at playing the victim." Nickolas smiled.

"To tell the truth it was nice not having her and all the drama around the last few months, I feel like I needed to make things right because we have been friends forever."

"Sometimes you just have to let go."

"I don't want to be the cause for the group not being able to hang out."

"You are probably going to be the only one that cares if Liz is around or not, Robin feels sorry for her and you should hear what Maxie really thinks about her."

"Maybe you are right, I just feel a sense of loyalty towards her."

"Where was that loyalty when she started chasing after Lucky two weeks after you broke up, your so called best friend." Maxie replied as she joined the two on the hammock.

"It took a bottle of tequila to make me sleep with her." Nikolas laughed as he moved over giving the blond room.

"I thought you were happy that we were friends again."

"I was happy that you would stop feeling guilty over something that had nothing to-do with you." Maxie explained.

"I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." Nikolas mumbled after a few moments of silence as he looked back towards the table where Ethan and Kristina were kissing.

"We never got away with stuff like that." Maxie complained.

"Well I think that is why Mom is allowing it because she knows if she forbids it they will just sneak around like we all did." Sam explained as she stood up, "I am going to get ready for the fair." Sam replied as she started towards the back porch.

"What is her hurry?" Nik asked as he too stood up.

"She has a hot date, who also happened to have a sister." Maxie smiled as she spread out on the hammock.

000000000000000

"Please tell me that is not happening right now?" Maxie asked horrified as she, Johnny, Sam and Nikolas stood a hot dog stand.

"Does everyone in this family never want me to sleep again?" Nikolas asked as Sam turned into his shoulder.

"They have five children that is like a walking advertisement that they can't keep their hands off each other, there is no need for them to makeout in front of the whole town. They are the sheriff and DA for goodness sake." Maxie replied as she tossed her fries in the near by garbage.

"Maybe they will finally give me that little brother they kept promising me each time another one of you came along." Nikolas laughed as he looked from Maxie to Sam.

"Oh yeah, well they promised me that you would move away when you were 19 and here you are 24 and still living at home, which is pretty sad."

"I am currently looking."

"You have been saying that for three years." Sam smiled as she turned away from her parents.

"You are supposed to-be on my side." Nikolas said as he grabbed Sam and pulled her towards him.

"Girls before tools." Maxie replied as the group headed towards the center of the fair.

"We are twins we have a bond." Nikolas countered as he followed behind Johnny and Maxie and dragging Sam along with him.

"Yeah but we are sisters that overrides any thing you two have." Maxie replied as they got on line for the bumper cars.

"I think you both are mental and I rather ride with Johnny." Sam said as struggled out of Nikolas's hold and grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him towards the nearest car.

"Oh goody, I get stuck with the tiny ball of road rage."

"Petite, not small." Sam corrected as she climbed into the seat.

"Munchkin." Johnny laughed as he slammed on the pedal and turned the steering wheel aiming straight for Maxie and Nikolas who were too busy arguing to even start moving.

"Johnny, I swear if you ….." Maxie threatened but was cut off when Johnny slammed into their car.

"All's fair in love and war, babe." Johnny smirked as he speed off into the opposite direction, only to be smashed into another car.

"We are driving here." Sam yelled as she turned to see who hit them, only getting the back of their head as they sped of in another direction, "Go, Johnny. Get him!" Sam order as she tried to grab the steering wheel.

"I am trying to woman, but there is this deranged person getting in the way." Johnny sighed as he gently pushed her out of the way, just as they were slammed into by another car.

"Payback is a bitch." Maxie laughed as Nikolas drove off leaving the two slammed into the wall.

000000000000000

"Well that was fun." Maxie laughed as she jumped on Johnny's back as they four headed off the ride and walked towards the food stands.

"Yeah, Sam is never aloud behind the wheel again." Johnny added as he grabbed Maxie's legs.

"Oh and you are such a great driver, how many times has by Dad pulled you over?" Sam asked as he linked arms with Nik.

"Well, that was a lot more fun than I thought it would be." A voice said loudly from behind the group, causing Sam to freeze and Maxie to get a huge grin on her face.

"I am actually surprised you had a good idea for once." A female voice added.

"You know Sam it's nice to ignore people." Jason called as he crossed his arms with a confused Emily at his side.

"Maybe I didn't know that it was you." Sam responded as she turned to face the two.

"Maybe, being the keyword." Jason smirked as he walked closer to the brunette.

"Hi, I'm Nikolas." He said introducing himself to the woman, since Jason was too focused on Sam, "And these are my sisters Sam and Maxie and her boyfriend Johnny." He later added as Maxie coughed to get his attention.

"Hi I am Emily." She smiled as she held out her hand, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Well as much fun as this is Johnny and I are going to leave this gaga fest. We will meet at you lot at the Ferris wheel." Maxie called as she grabbed Johnny's hand and went to wait in line.

"Oh there is a Ferris Wheel?" Emily asked with a huge smile.

"Sure is." Sam smiled, "Favorite ride?" Sam asked as she walked next to the woman with the boys following behind the two.

"Yeah, always has been. I used to force Jason to take me every time the carnival came to town and he used to hate every minute of it." Emily explained, "Afraid of heights." She added in a not so soft voice.

"I am not afraid of heights, I'm not just to fond of them." Jason corrected as he caught up with the girls and placed an arm around Sam.

"I'll ride with you if you want, I love Ferris Wheels." Nik said as he walked next to Emily.

"You only like it because it gets stuck every year and you get to make out with some poor unexpected girl." Sam called as she got in line where Maxie was waiting.

"Scorpio, no cutting in line." A voice called a few people back from the group.

"Sam wants me to tell you she is still not talking to you and it's not cutting when someone is holding your place." Maxie yelled to the man.

"Samantha Scorpio is a line cutter." Patrick called back.

"Patrick Drake got beat up by a girl." Sam and Maxie called at the same time, just as it was their turn to get on the ride, "Oh my god! Are they ever going to stop?" Maxie sighed as they watched who was supposed getting off the ride to involved in their kiss to notice, "Alexis and Mac Scorpio please exit the ride and allow others to enjoy the ride." Maxie yelled as she walked up the ramp.

000000000000000

"I told you it was a trap." Sam called as she looked over the side and down to where Emily and Nikolas where in the next cart.

"Well it beats being stuck with your brother." Emily yelled as she winked to Sam before turning back to Nikolas.

"How about helping me out here?" Jason said as he brought Sam's attention back to him, "I am glad that you and my sister are sudden best friends now, but I have been trying to get you alone now for two days and something always interrupts us, but now we are stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel with no interruptions." Jason explained, but was cut short at Sam who leaned up to pull him into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

American Honey

Chapter 5

"It's just a bit further." Sam assured as she led the man down the dirt road.

"Should I be worried? I mean wondering down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, you are not going to kill me right." Jason joked as he followed the women down the road, which lead to a a sandy path.

"Like that could even happen, you tower over me." Sam laughed, "If anyone should be worried it should be me. A stranger in town, perfect cover, met me in a bar, now we are all alone on a dark back road. Sounds like the perfect horror movie." Sam rambled as she turned to face the man.

"Don't worry, I am not a killer. The complete opposite actually, I am a doctor or atleast I am going to be." Jason smirked as he placed an arm around Sam.

"Medical school? Huh, that's pretty impressive." Sam commented as they walked further down the beach until they reached the small cove, "This is my favorite place, I always come here to clear my mind or when I need a little piece and quite." She explained as she took a seat, "So, Dr. Morgan did you always want to be a doctor?" Sam asked as the man sat next to her.

"I would much rather spend my time traveling than be in a stuffy hospital." Jason muttered as he looked out on the water.

"Than why are you in medical school?" Sam asked confused.

"It's what my parents always wanted for me and I feel it's the least I can do for them. When I was sixteen, I was in accident and I lost my memory, that is how I met Sonny and Carly, I went to a really dark place, I shut my family out and did a lot of horrible things." Jason started as Sam placed a hand on Jason's, "Anyway, it wasn't until the my father got sick that I realized I needed to get my life on track."He finished.

"So you are going to medical school because you think you owe it to your parents?" Sam asked as she turned to face him, "Jason, you can't live your life for other people believe me I have tried. It will not make you happy. Your parents will be proud of you no matter what, you don't owe them anything." Sam said as she tried to comfort the man, which just caused Jason to stare at her, "What?" She asked.

"I don't understand how I can be this open with someone I just met and how you know just what I need to hear." Jason said after a moment.

"Maybe it's not meant for you to understand." Sam countered as she leaned into him and gave him a kiss, it didn't take too long for Jason to respond, he quickly pulled her onto him lap.

0000000000000

"You are really spoiling me." Emily smiled as she grabbed a piece of cotton candy, "First winning me the stuffed animals and now buying me dessert. You should be careful I might start thinking this is a date." Emily added as she sat down at a picnic table.

"Would that be so bad?" Nikolas asked with a smirk as he grabbed the cotton candy from her.

"No, it's just not what I expected when I went on this trip. I thought it would be my one last chance at fun before I start school, but it has turned out to be so much more." Emily mused as she glanced at Nikolas.

"Well I am happy your car broke down here." Nik said as he leaned across the table.

"I am starting to feel the same" Emily smiled as she leaned closer to Nikolas.

0000000000

Jason smirked as he pulled away from Sam, "So I basically told you my life story, so what about you?" He asked as he gave her one more quick kiss.

"Me? I am just your normal small town girl, went to a community college for three years, found it way to boring, now I am working at the marina trying to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life." Sam explained as she leaned into kiss him.

"Well, what do you want to-do?" Jason asked as she smirked down at the women.

"Well, I have this stupid idea, there is an old abandon bar at the other end of the beach and I have always been in love with it. I actually put a payment down on it." Sam mused as she looked away from him.

"That is not a stupid idea, I think it is a great idea and I think you should go for it. Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"Only Nikolas. It's kind of a joint dream, I would run it and Nik would handle all the finance and business aspect of it. Put that education to work." Sam laughed, "Do you wanna see it?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Sure." Jason answered as he stood and than offered Sam a hand.


	6. Chapter 6

American Honey

Chapter 6

Sam suddenly stopped as she came to the front of an abandon building causing Jason to bump into her, "Sorry." Sam mumbled as she knelt in the sand at the bottom of the steps, Jason just watched on in confusion as she reached behind them. "There!" Sam cheered as she grabbed a plastic tote and stood.

"Do I want to know?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"This place has been abandon for years and it kind of became our hang out, the only down side no power." Sam explained as she opened the tote and grabbed two flashlights and handed one to Jason, "Upside we are no longer trespassing, Nik and I are the official owners." Sam added as she grabbed Jason's hand and led him into the building.

"Sam, this is pretty amazing." Jason replied once Sam gave him a tour of the place, "You can defiantly pull..." Jason said but stopped once he saw she wasn't listening, she was looking into at the door that led to the back room.

"Do you here that?" Sam asked as she walked closer to the door and flashed the light at the door. Jason didn't say anything at first but walk up behind her, he stopped once he heard a rustling sound.

"It's probably just rats."

"Rats!" Sam screeched as she jumped into Jason's arms, causing Jason to drop his flashlight.

"Well you did say that it was abandoned." Jason replied as he held on to Sam, as soon as the words were out of his mouth there was a loud bang in the other room.

"I don't think that those are rats." Sam muttered as she buried her head into his shoulder, which caused Jason to let out a laugh, "What? What is so funny?" Sam asked not seeing what was so funny.

"I think it's cute that a girl who can kick some serious ass in a bar fight with a man twice her size is scared of a little rat." Jason replied with a smirk as he tightened his grip, "Which is a good thing because it means you need protection.." He added as he walked over towards the bar.

"Yes, I need you to go in there and protect me from those nasty dirty little beasts." Sam huffed as Jason placed her on top of the bar.

"Okay, but you owe me." He smirked as he winked at her and grabbed the flashlight from her.

"This should hold you over." Sam muttered as she grabbed Jason's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stay here. I don't want the little beasts to get you." Jason laughed as he walked over towards the door.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Is anyone else worried that Sam isn't back yet?" Maxie asked as she sat around the table with, Nik, Emily, Johnny, Patrick and Robin.

"She was walking to the cove with Jason."Johnny said as he sipped his beer and pulled the blond into his lap.

"So we are okay with Sam just going off with a strange guy?" Patrick asked as he looked around the table, "No offense or anything Emily." He added once his eyes met with Nikolas's.

"Yes, Patrick we are okay with Sam living her life and having a good time." Robin sighed as she grabbed some fries.

"I am just looking out for my best friend." Patrick explained as he held up his hands.

"Hey, anyone not Lucky is a step up. Plus this Jason guy seems like a descent guy and can keep up with Sam, which is a rare thing." Johnny chimed as he kissed Maxie's neck.

"You guys don't have to worry about Jason, he isn't one to mess around with girls. In fact Sam is the first girl that he has shown interest in, in a long time." Emily assured the others as Nikolas put an arm around her.

"Maybe he is not into woman than." Patrick said before he was kicked under the table by Maxie.

"He wasn't the one beat up by a girl." Emily shot back, causing Maxie to cheer.

"I like her, Nik. Emily you are so welcome to the girl. She is in and Elizabeth is out." Maxie cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt but I am looking for Sam." Lucky said as he came up to the table.

"No hablo ingles." Maxie said as she hopped off Johnny's lap and headed away from the table, dragging Emily and Robin with her,

"I thought we made it very clear that you weren't to come around Sam." Patrick asked as he stood and crossed his arms.

"You can call off the dogs Nikolas, I just wanna talk to Sam."

"If Sam sees you believe me there will be little talking, more like yelling and begging." Johnny offered as he leaned against the table.

"You and my sister are over and have been for a while. Let it go or I will tell her just how close you and Elizabeth really where." Nik threatened.

"You don't know anything. That slut is a liar."

"I do now, it's funny how open Liz is when there is a bottle of tequila." Nikolas laughed.

"You slept with her."

"After some serious drinking, you are the one who choose her over Sam."

"He what?" Maxie yelled as she stepped out from behind the booth. Taking a moment she caught her breath and glanced around the fair, stopping when she saw who she was looking for, "I have to go." she added taking off again and taking Emily with her.

"Deal with him." Robin order before she went after the two.

"It's in the past, Sam and I were going in to different directions and she was too busy with you two, so I started …."

"Banging her best friend." Patrick finished as he towered over the man, "I am going to enjoy this." He added with a smile.

00000000000000000000

Sam waited a few moments before getting off the bar, but not before grabbing an empty beer bottle. Just as her feet landed on the ground the door swung open showing Jason with his back to her, she could make out something in his arm, but it was covered by his jacket, "Jason, I swear if that is a rat in you hands, whatever is going on between us is over." Sam threatened as she climbed back on the bar. Jason didn't say anything but kept walking closer to her. "Don't push it, there is no one around I could make you disappear and it look like an accident."

"With an empty beer bottle?" Jason asked as he set walked up to her, "Plus, I thought we settled you were to small to take me." He added with a smirk as he caught her lips in a kiss, before anything could go further the pair was broken apart by a whining.

"What is under that?" Sam asked cautiously as she backed away from him.

"This is what you were so scared of." Jason smirked as he held up the coat, showing a German Shepard puppy.

"Oh my gosh." Sam squealed as she took the puppy from his arms, "You are so cute." Sam cooed as the puppy licked her face, "You must be so scared all by yourself." Sam mused as she hugged the puppy.

"I am jealous of a dog." Jason muttered as he watched the scene take place.

00000000000000000000

The next morning Sam quietly walked around the backyard and to the bathroom window and just as she was about to set the dog down so she could open the window, someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn around. "Maxie?"

"Walk of shame, twenty-two and twenty four and we are still climbing through the bathroom window." Maxie whispered, "Have fun with Jason?"

"I could ask you the same thing, at least I have my own clothes on." Sam countered as she lifted the puppy back up.

"Thing got a little messy last night."

"I do not want to know." Sam hissed as she heard something on the other side of the window. They both froze as the window opened.

"Ladies" Ethan smiled as he climbed out the window. Sam and Maxie just looked at each other shook their heads and climbed in the window.

"Oh and anything Liz tells you she is making up." Maxie muttered before she closed her door.

00000000000000000000

Alexis was busy in the kitchen, when Mac came in the door. "You left early." Alexis said as she gave him a quick kiss before he sat at the table, "Did the girls sneak in before you left?"

"Yup and apparently we had a little pest last night, caught him walking down the road. Anyway there was a call out the fairground." Mac explained, "Apparently Lucky had too much to drink and got locked in side the ticket booth."

"That doesn't sound like him." Alexis mused as she placed a plate in front of Molly, "Kids food!" Alexis yelled down the hall.

"Morning." They all greeted except Robin who had stayed over Brenda's.

"Sam, Liz called this morning she wanted to talk to you, she was upset."

"Oh she had it coming." Maxie growled as she stabbed her eggs.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked knowing her daughter all too well.

"I didn't do anything she is just a little clumsy and and a port a potty fell over." Maxie laughed, "While she was in it."

"Good job." Nik laughed as he highfived her.

"I am afraid to ask, did any of you see Lucky last night?" Mac asked as he looked at Sam.

"No and why am I always the first one grilled." Sam said as she stood, "I am not the one who had a boy sleep over last night."

"Sam!" Kristina squealed.

"Everyone for themselves."

"We will get to that in a second."

"He was at the beer stand every time I saw him, but we all left around nine o'clock and went to the cove to watch the fireworks." Maxie said as she cleared her plate. "I got to go." She added as she grabbed Sam's hand.

"So how is that baby brother thing working out?" Nikolas asked with an innocent smile.


	7. Chapter 7

American Honey

Chapter 7

Jason just let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat on the bed not liking where this conversation was going. To be honest though he was surprised those two lasted this long, it had been a week since their car broke down leaving them stranded in this small town and Jason was still shocked at how it all turned out and was nowhere ready for it to come to an end.

"Please Sonny, I can not be in this town anymore." Carly begged as she moved to face the man. There was only so much suntanning a person could do and that was all Carly had done in the last week.

"We have to wait for the car." Sonny tried as he stared at the blonde, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. The mechanic had ordered the wrong part and it was going to take another week in the least to get the right part.

"To hell with the car, I already bought the plane tickets and it's leaving in two hours." Carly exclaimed as she stormed through the door that joined the two rooms.

"Carly, will you just count to ten." Jason sighed as he followed her the room, watching as she shoved all of Sonny's things into a suitcase.

"No, you have no right to tell me what to-do. Even since you met that girl you have forgotten about me." Carly hissed as she continued to pack her things.

"My brother is making the best of a sucky situation." Emily countered as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, for some small town skank."

"You are just upset that Jason hasn't been at your beck and call." Emily argued as she walked back into her and Jason's room.

"Well someone finally found a backbone." Carly yelled as she followed the younger women, "If you love this place so much, you are the one that can wait for the car to get fixed, while the three of us fly back to the real world." 

"You're leaving?" Emily asked ignoring the blonde and looked straight at her brother.

"Of course he is." Carly answered for him with a smug smile.

"I was not talking to you." Emily snapped as she moved around the room and grabbed a towel and placed it into her bag.

"We are going to talk about this." Jason sighed as leaned against the door frame.

"There is nothing to talk about, the tickets are already bought." Carly snapped.

"No one is talking to you Carly." Emily repeated as she moved around the room.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked as he watched his sister move around the room, trying to change the subject.

"I have plans." Emily answered as turned to her brother, "Not going to tell you where since we are now keeping secrets."

"Emily, I have not made a decision yet. I wasn't even aware of this plan till five minutes ago." Jason defended himself as he went to stand in-front of his sister.

"Jason, we all know what you are going to-do." Carly interrupted, "Sooner or later you are going to see that I am right, so let's save us all some time and just back our bags and check out." Carly added as she walked over towards her friend, "And Emily is more than welcome to stay here." Carly smirked as she glared at the younger woman.

Before Emily could say something there was a knock on the door, Sonny quickly made his way over to the door, "Hi, I think I might have the wrong room." Sam smiled as she looked at Sonny.

"Maybe, I can help you?" Sonny smirked as he looked Sam up and down, but was quickly pushed out of the way by Emily.

"Don't mind him." Emily greeted as she pulled Sam into the room, "Just give me one second and than we can go." Emily added as she hurried into the bathroom to change. Sam just nodded as she looked around the room, slightly uncomfortable till she met Jason's gaze.

"Hey." He smirked as he walked up to her.

"You must be Sandy." Carly blurted out as she blocked Jason's path to Sam, "I am Carly, Jason's best friend, but I am sure he told you all about me." She added as she placed an arm around the taller man.

"It's Sam actually." Sam corrected as she gave the blonde a once over, "It's nice to meet you, actually Jason hasn't mentioned you at all." Sam smirked as she walked up to Jason and pulled him into a kiss. Jason was quick to respond lifting Sam up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ready." Emily called as she entered the room, but stopped when she saw her brother and Sam, who were in their own world. Jason let out a groan as Sam pulled away, he gently set her back down but not before he pulled her in for one more kiss.

"All set?" Sam asked as she fixed her shorts. Emily just laughed as she turned to Jason, "See you later." Emily said as she hugged him.

"So, you are ditching me for my sister?" Jason asked as he grabbed the back of Sam's shorts when she tried to walk away.

"Oh, you are on to me. I am only with you for your sister." Sam laughed as she swatted Jason's hand, "We are going to the beach." Sam added as Jason pulled her towards him.

"Let them so Jase, you need to pack anyway." Carly interrupted as she sat on the bed.

"You're leaving?" Sam asked confused as she turned to face Jason, "I thought you were still waiting on the part."

"Well you can't be that important if Jason didn't tell you, Emily here was nice enough to stay here and wait for the part. While the three of us get back to the real world and out of this hell hole." Carly informed as she glared at the smaller woman, "Jason needs to get back to Courtney anyway." She continued. Jason just stood unsure what to-do, he placed a hand on Sam, who just brushed it off before walking towards the door.

"Someone needs to muzzle you." Emily snapped as she stood in front of the woman, "Sam, you really can't take anything..." She started as she turned to face Sam, before she was interrupted by Sam.

"Do you really have that little self confidence?" Sam asked as she turned towards the blonde, "I want to hear this all from Jason, not some woman who is threatened by any other woman." Sam added as she turned towards Jason, "So, has this week been a lie? Was I just someone to keep you entertained while you were stuck here?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, everything I have said to you in the last week has been the truth." Jason answered as he grabbed her, "I am not ready for this to end yet." He finished looking her in the eyes.

"That's what I thought." Sam smiled as she pulled Jason into a quick kiss, "Well are you just going to sit there? I thought you had a plane to get ready for." Sam smiled as she looked at the blonde who was standing up.

"Are you really going to let her talk to me like that Jason?" She asked as she walked to the two.

Sam just gave the woman a sweet smile before turning away her, "Ready Em?" Sam smiled as she motioned to the door. Before turning back to the blonde, "I am not like other girls, I am too smart for your little mind games." Sam snapped before she slapped the woman, "I'm in Jason's life, until he says otherwise, so get over it." Sam added before she grabbed Emily's hand and lead her out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

American Honey

Chapter 8

Maxie let out a sigh as she placed her bag down on the sand, "Why did the guys leave the jet skis here?" Maxie questioned as she turned to Robin who was spreading her towel out.

"Dad doesn't want Mom to know that he bought new ones after last year." Robin answered as she laid down, "It's not that far, you were just the one who choose to wear heels in sand."

"It's not my fault Johnny didn't have a life jacket on and let me drive." The blonde defended as she spread her towel out.

"Just like it was Elizabeth's fault that she got stuck in a port-a-potty and it just magically flipped over." Robin smiled as she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out the sunscreen.

"Just imagine how boring your life would be if I wasn't this brilliant."

"I would say psychotic." A voice called as Sam and Emily came over the dune.

"You're here!" Maxie shouted as she shoot up and ran to hug Emily.

"You are her new partner in crime." Sam informed the girl with a smile.

"It's a privilege to be my friend, there are only a select few." Maxie explained as she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards the towels.

"That's because you don't get along with other women not related to you." Robin pointed out as Sam sat next to her.

"It's not my fault they don't like honesty." Maxie laughed.

"Well the way Emily was going after that blonde girl, she definitely has what it takes to hang out with us." Sam muses as she grabbed a water from Robin.

"What blonde?"

"My brother's so called best friend, she can't handle anyone taking his attention away from her."

"Making her hate me." Sam laughed.

"You are the first person I have seen put her in her place. That slap was the greatest."

"You slapped her?" Both Maxie and Robin asked with smiles.

"Yes. I just hope Jason isn't that mad about it."

"You did not see the way he was staring at you, believe me angry is that last thing he is." Emily assured the woman with a wink.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jason let out a heavy sigh as he took a sip of coffee. After Sam and his sister left the hotel, Jason could not get out of there fast enough. Carly had started screaming at him for not standing up for her when Sam slapped her, Jason didn't even bother to try and claim her down, he just grabbed his keys and headed out the door and didn't stop till he came to this little dinner. He want a place to hide out until, Carly and Sonny had left. To be honest he was glad that they were leaving,for the first time in along time he was happy and no matter what it took he was going to make it stay that way.

"Jason." A voice called breaking him out of his thoughts, he looked up to see Patrick and Johnny standing at the table next to him all decked out in camo gear.

"I'm afraid to ask." Jason laughed as he took in their appearance.

"It's Saturday." Johnny stated as handed money to the waitress and grabbed the large bag.

"New here remember."

"Paintball, we play every Saturday. According to the woman, they need space away from us and we need an outlet for our aggression." Patrick explained with a smirk, "Sam used to play, but she got a little too trigger happy."

"You should come, I mean you are practically part of the group." Johnny added as he turned back to the two men.

"Oh, that is a good idea." Patrick smirked as he meet Johnny's gaze.

"Sure, but I've never played before." Jason agreed as stood up from the table.

"Oh, don't worry. We will teach you everything you need to know." Patrick assured as he patted Jason on the back.

000000000000000000

"Okay, I am bored." Sam wined as she sat up on the towel.

"We have been here for an hour." Maxie countered.

"How can you just lay here all day and not go crazy." Sam asked as she turned to face her sister.

"It's called relaxing."

"Please." Sam begged.

"You are like a little child."

"She does have a point, I mean we can't even use the jet skis." Robin pointed out as she sat up.

"It's not my fault, our moron of a brother took the keys with him."

"Well, we should just go get them back." Sam said as she smiled.

"No, I know that look, the last time you had that look I was grounded for two weeks." Robin replied, "I change my mind I like it here."

"Oh, please you are twenty three, there is no reason for you to be afraid." Maxie argued as she jumped up and started to clean up their things.

"I'm in." Emily smiled at the though of seeing Nikolas again.

"It's three against one, you have no choice." Maxie laughed as she grabbed the keys from Sam and raced down the beach to the parking lot.

000000000000000000

Sam gripped the dashboard as the jeep made a sharp turn onto the dirt road that led to the wooded area that was commonly used for paintball. "Never again am I getting into a car with you." Robin squealed as she jumped over the side of the car and onto the ground.

"I got us here didn't I?" Maxie questioned as she crossed her arms. Sam shot a glare at the blonde before she circled the car making sure there was no damage, before making her way the back of the jeep where she pulled out a large duffel bag. "No way!" Maxie yelled as she ran up to Sam and took the bag from her, "You still have these?" She asked as she rummaged through the bag and pulled out black pants and camo long-sleeved shirts.

"You guys are not murdering people in your spare time, are you?" Emily asked a little unsure as she grabbed the top and bottoms that Maxie through at her.

"No, these are from when we teepeed Lucky's house last year." Robin explained as she pulled on the shirt over her bathing suit.

"You really don't like this Lucky guy, do you?" Emily questioned as she got dressed.

"Understatement of the year." Maxie snorted as she rummaged through the bag.

"He and I used to date in high school, before he decided this town wasn't good enough for him and I was holding him back. His words."

"Than when he couldn't make it in the city, he came crawling back begging for Sam to take him back. Which if course she didn't, he than made a move for Elizabeth." Maxie finished as she pulled out two walkie talkies, "Than he chose to leave again, which led to her sleeping with my brother, proving that she is a whore." Maxie added as she stood up.

"Alright, so what's next?" Robin asked as she looked at the other three.

"We need some guns."

"Johnny and Patrick will be the easiest to get." Sam replied after thinking for a moment.

"Okay, so Maxie and I will find them. You and Emily find basecamp." Robin ordered as she handed Emily the walkie talkie.

"Roger that." Sam winked as the each took different paths.

000000000000000000

"So, what are we going to-do when we find their camp?" Emily asked after they had been walking for a good twenty minutes.

"Return the favor, take their keys and see how they like it." Sam explained as they neared a small clearing, where bags were scattered all over the place.

"You have a very interesting family." Emily laughed as they both made sure the coast was clear before entering the clearing. Wasting no time the girls split up and started rummaging through the bags find Nik's keys right away Sam grabbed his truck keys before they heard a tree branch snap causing both girls head to snap towards the trail they had just come from. Sam quickly grabbed the gun that laid near a group of boulders and aimed it towards the path.

"We are now entering the clearing!" A voice called as Robin and Maxie came into view with Patrick and Johnny trailing behind them. This gave Emily and Sam enough time to duck behind the boulders.

"Did you hit your head while you were out there?" Johnny asked as he and Patrick set their guns down before sitting down.

"I still don't know why you two were out here to begin with?" Patrick asked as he grabbed a bottle of water and than handed it to Robin.

"We wanted to go on a hike and I remember how pretty you said it was out here." Robin explained as she took a sip in water.

"And yo came along because?" Johnny asked as he gave Maxie a once over.

"I happen to love nature." Maxie pouted as she put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah and I am an astronaut" Johnny smirked as he nodded towards her wedged sandals.

"You know what, I don't even know why I am with you." Maxie yelled as stomped over to the opposite side of the camp.

"Is it your monthly time again or something?" Patrick asked as he started at the blonde.

"Why is that the first thing you ask?" Robin snapped as she went to walked over to Maxie.

"She is being all hormonal." Patrick defended as he followed her, Sam seeing her opening quietly moved to grab the to paintball guns that laid on the ground.

"You are such a typical male." Maxie yelled as she bent down to slip her shoes off.

"If you throw those at me again, we are over." Johnny threatened as he slowly backed away from her.

"Scatter." Maxie yelled as she tossed her shoes at the two men and took off in the opposite direction, causing Robin to chuck the water at Patrick before following Sam and Emily into the woods.

000000000000000000

"We have seen them in the last twenty minutes." Nikolas complained as he looked to Lucky and Jason, who Patrick and Johnny were nice enough to put him on a team with.

"The plus side is Sam is not with them, so we know they are not planning anything. I am betting they are lost." Lucky said as he glanced around the area.

"Yeah, well if my sister was here you would be dead already." Nikolas said as he glared at the man.

"So Sam mentioned the bar you two wanted to open." Jason stated as he tried to break the tension, he didn't know why but Lucky seemed to really irritate Nikolas.

"Sam told you that?" Nikolas asked turning his attention towards Jason, "Not that I'm surprised the two of you seem to be getting closer." He added.

"Look, I am not ….." Jason started.

"No worries, I am in place to give the over protective brother speech, we are in the same position." Nikolas interrupted, "It's my sisters you have to worry about, though Sam can defiantly take care of herself." Nikolas laughed he sat down on a rock.

"So, you will be leaving soon. How is that going to work with Sam? She is just a fun diversion?" Lucky asked bring the man they forgot was there.

"Sam is a hell of a lot more than a diversion. Any man who would let her go is an idiot." Jason explained, "I don't plan on going anywhere." Jason added as he brushed by the man and moved to head down the trail.

"Well, I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. A girl never forgets her first love." Lucky called.

"Believe me, when Sam is with me you are the farthest thing from her mind, I show her what a real man can do." Jason replied with a smirked. Before Lucky could reply a scream was heard from behind the three followed by a blonde sprinting by three and than out of site.

"Maxie!" Johnny yelled as he ran after her only to bump into Lucky and knock them both down.

"What the hell just happened?" Nikolas asked.

"Your crazy ass sisters are here and up to something." Patrick yelled as he jogged past the group and followed Maxie.

"Which ones?"

"Robin and Maxie for sure, but they were just the diversion." Johnny replied as he stood and headed after Patrick.

"Shit." Nikolas yelled, "My truck." He added as he ran back towards camp, Jason trailing behind him.

000000000000000000

Sam panted as she made it up to Nikolas truck, Emily and Robin on her tail. "Maxie is taking the jeep and will meet us at the house." Robin replied as she chucked the guns into the back and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Sam!" Jason called as he came into view.

"Start the truck."Sam mumbled as she handed the keys to Emily and shrugged the jacket off, so she was just wearing her bikini top and the black pants. Than she turned to Jason, who was quickly making his way towards the three.

"So this is going to the beach?" Jason asked with a smirk as he looked her over.

"I just missed you and had to come see you." Sam said sweetly as she placed a hand on his shirt, "You look pretty hot in this getup." She added as she trailed a hand down his muscular chest and turned them so his back was towards the truck.

"You don't look to bad yourself." He growled as he pulled her towards him. Sam quickly pulled him into a kiss, but kept her eyes on the truck which Emily had started and was slowly driving down the dirt road.

"Maxie!" Sam called as she pulled away from Jason, causing Jason to pull away and look. This gave Sam enough time to run and jump into the bed of the truck, "Sorry babe." She added as she blew him a kiss.

000000000000000000

"Okay, you so owe me a new pair of shoes." Maxie ordered as she and the other three sat in the backyard. Emily and Sam in the hammock and Maxie and Robin in the lawn chairs.

"Oh it was so worth it." Robin laughed as Alexis came out carrying a tray of lemonade.

"When you girls are this happy it makes me nervous." Alexis mumbled as she set the tray down on the table, "I am not going to ask why you came home covered with leaves and dirty or why one of you had no shoes on and looked like a mountain person. I don't want to know, it is only going to make me upset and I have enough going on with little miss 16 and pregnant." Alexis rambled.

"Kristina is knocked up?"

"Working her way there, we both know Ethan spent the night and they were not playing scramble." Alexis muttered.

"Maybe they were playing doctor." Maxie laughed as she grabbed a glass.

"I remember what you three were doing at that age with boys." Alexis sighed, "Emily, are you staying for dinner sweetie?" She asked as she looked at the girl.

"If you don't mind Miss, Scorpio?"

"Alexis, you are practically family and have more manners than some of my own children." Alexis answered with a smile, "Speaking of, when will the boys be home?"

"I wouldn't wait for them, they might be a while."

"What did you do? No I do not want to know. Just tell me if I should be expecting a call from the hospital or worse your father."

"No, they were just playing paintball and you know how they get." Sam explained.

"Right, I bet they are having a great time playing paintball without their guns." Alexis replied as she headed back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

American Honey

Chapter 10

Mac let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the house, which was in shambles thanks to his six children. "Daddy." Molly called as she entered the kitchen stepping over the laundry basket that fell over thanks to Lily.

"What is it sweetheart?" Mac asked as he opened the dishwasher to find both dirty and clean dishes in it.

"My head is killing me." Molly answered as she pulled the stool out and sat at the island.

"Maybe it's because your brother is blasting his music at an insane volume." He muttered as he pushed the dishwasher closed as he gave up.

"It's my allergies."

"Okay." Mac said as he turned his attention to his youngest before heading over to the cabinet above the TV that held the medicine. He rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, "Here take this." He insisted as he poured the red liquid into the little cup. Molly gulped it down in one sip before she took the water Mac had just poured.

"Kristina!" Mac yelled as he watched Kristina come down the stairs, "Why are you out of your room?"

"I came down for food and I have nothing in my room, unless you want me to starve to death." She snapped as she walked over towards the refrigerator, just as Robin walked in from the basement.

"Hey, how is the laundry coming?" Mac asked.

"It came about as far as the living room." Robin responded as she sat next to Molly who was reading the medicine bottle.

"You gave me the drowsy kind!" Molly yelled as she slammed the bottle down, "I have to finish my project for camp." She added as she stomped up the stairs.

"By the way Maxie didn't come home last night." Kristina voiced as she grabbed a slice of pizza and headed back up to her room.

"You gave it a good shot Dad, you lasted a lot longer than anyone thought you would." Robin said as she tried to confront the man, "Mom is just better at maintaining order than you are."

"It's been one week, that is all it took for this house to fall into chaos." He mumbled to himself.

"Five days, you still have two more to go." Robin corrected, "But look at it this way you can't really screw up any worse. Between Kristina's little crime ring, causing Sam's sprained ankle and drugging Molly. I don't think you can do any worse. I mean three out of three isn't that bad." Robin finished as she looked at her Dad.

"Was that supposed to be helpful?" Mac asked with a frown, which cause Robin to laugh before she left the room.

000000000000000

Sam quickly knocked on the door before digging through her to find her ringing cell phone, careful not to put to much wait on her ankle. "Hello?" She asked not recognizing the number, just as the door swung open to show a smiling Emily who just waved before heading back to the bed that was covered with papers.

"Sam?" The voice on the other line questioned.

"Yeah." Sam said hesitantly.

"Oh, thank heaven." The voice said with a laugh, "It seems no one else in your family knows how a phone works."

"Diane?" Sam asked after a minute.

"Who else? Anyway I wanted to let you know your mother and I finished up early and were on our way home."

"Where is my Mom?"

"Breathing into a paper bag at the moment, that is why I am calling. Your mother once again has proven how much she doesn't listen. She forgot to put oil in the car and we are now sitting in a truck stop in Mason."

"You want me to come get you and not to say a word to my father or Maxie." Sam responded as she walked into the hotel room.

"That would be lovely, don't rush though there are some delicious specimens here." Diane laughed, "Alexis into the bag." She yelled, "Sam I have to go, call me when you are on the road." Diane added before she hung up.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked as she looked up from her laptop.

"Yeah, there is just a family emergency." Sam retorted as she sat on the bed, "What is all this?" She asked motioning to the bed.

"College admission forms."

"I though you were already enrolled back home."

"I am only one semester, already talked to the office and I'm all set to transfer." Emily explained as she set the laptop aside.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Sam questioned with a smile.

"I am officially a student at Willow Creeks University." Emily exclaimed as she jumped off the bed.

"I am so happy for you." Sam cried as she pulled the woman into a hug.

"So you don't this is a stupid mistake, that I am not going to regret this."

"Are you happy here?" Sam asked as they pulled away from each other.

"More than anything, I finally feel free. Here I am not Emily Quartermaine, I am just plain Emily."

"Well, Plain Emily, I think that answers your question." Sam responded.

"So, now my drama is over, what is your family emergency?"

"My mother needs a rescue mission."

"Oh, I am in." She laughed as she started to clean the bed off. "But you can't drive with your ankle and I am just learning my way around town." Emily finished as an afterthought.

"We will have Nik bring us." Sam offered as she picked out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Yeah?" A voice out of breath asked on the other line.

"Well, I am hoping there is a good reason you are out of breath and not something I should be jealous about." Sam flirted as she placed the phone on speaker and sat next to a smirking Emily.

"Nik and I are just getting a little workout." Jason answered with a laugh.

"Really I didn't think you went that way." Sam blurted out followed by the her and Emily bursting out into a giggling fest.

"Don't worry Babe, there is only one person I am willing to get that kind of workout with. So what's up? I am guessing this isn't a booty call."

"Well Emily and I could use a favor." Sam started

"Name it." Jason answered as there was a rustling on the other line.

"Sam and I got in a little trouble and need you help to get rid of the evidence." Emily informed her brother before hanging up the phone and looking at Sam who had a stunned look on her face.

"Why did you tell him that?" Sam questioned after a minute.

"We need them to get here quick and knowing them they would take forever. So telling them we are in trouble makes them get here quick." Emily explained.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the door swung open and both men barged into the hotel room, "What happened?" Jason asked as he looked around the room.

"I was going to ask you that." Emily countered as she took in the appearances of both men. They had clearly been out in the sun, both sporting a tan that they hadn't had the day before. Jason also happened to be covered in something that looked like paint.

"We were working." Nikolas explained as he leaned against the dresser.

"On what?" Sam asked as she looked at her twin.

"Why did you say you were in trouble when you are both clearly fine?" He said changing the subject.

"We need you to drive us to Memorial."

"Why? That is two hours away." Nikolas whined, "I am not driving you all that far for a shopping trip. Why can't you drive there yourself?"

"My leg, which happened thanks to you and Dad and Emily doesn't know the way."

"What do you need in Memorial?" Jason asked as he dug around in the closet.

"Our mother and Diane." Sam answered as she crossed her arms.

"Are you on your pain meds again? Mom isn't due back for a few more days."

"The conference was cut short, their car broke down and they are now stuck in some truck stop in Memorial." Sam explained very slowly.

"Okay." Nikolas agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to explain this again for you." Sam said sarcastically as Nikolas just stuck out his tongue before he grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Where are your crunches?" Jason asked as he watch Sam flinch as she tried to stand up from the bed.

"I didn't need them." Sam retorted as she grimaced as she placed to much weight on her injured ankle.

"Really, I can see that." He smirked as he pulled off his dirty shirt and turned towards the dresser to grab a new shirt, "How did you get here anyway?" He asked as he grabbed a clean shirt and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Patrick dropped me off before work." Sam answered with as she watched Jason.

"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk.

"I've seen better." Sam admitted as she watched Jason make his way over to her.

"I don't remember you moaning that the other night." Jason grinned as he pulled his shirt on before he bent down and threw Sam over his shoulder and headed out to the parking lot.

000000000000000

"So, I wanted to run something by you." Emily spoke as she glanced at Nikolas from the corner of her eye.

"Depends, is it something I am going to like." Nik smirked as he glanced into the review mirror to see Sam and Jason asleep in the backseat.

"I am transferring to Willows Creek University." Emily blurted as she played with her watch.

"You what?" Nikolas yelled as he caused the car to swerve into the other lane, which woke Sam and Jason.

"I thought you were going to happy." Emily said in a quite voice as she looked away from the man.

"Umm, what is going on?" Sam asked as she sat up.

"I am happy, extremely." Nikolas said as he pulled over to the side of the road, "I just didn't expect this, I was trying not to think what was going to happen because I knew sooner or later a hard decision was going to made. I was actually going to talk to you about this tomorrow night. I was going to come with you back to Port Charles." Nikolas confessed as he turned to face the young woman.

"You were?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I didn't want you to have to make any sacrifices." Nikolas answered as he pulled Emily into a hug.

"I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your family." Emily said a second later as he pulled her into a kiss.

"What just happened?" Jason asked confused.

"Your sister is going to move her and go to school, but my brother was going to surprise her and move to your hometown." Sam explained with a smile.

000000000000000

An hour later the group pulled into the truck stop and were shocked at what they saw, when they walked into the building. Alexis was sitting at the end of the bar breathing into a brown paper bag, while Diane was dancing with some overly friendly men.

"Oh, thank God." Alexis called as she saw the four in the doorway, "You need to get me out of here, you can leave Diane but you need to get me out of here." Alexis ordered as she pulled Nikolas and Emily into a hug, "What happened to you?" Alexis asked concern filled her voice as she looked to her oldest daughter, who was leaning against Jason.

"We were playing kickball and Dad got a little to into the game and tackled me and this happened." Sam explained.

"I knew I shouldn't have left that man-child in charge." Alexis mumbled, "The rental car is already taken care of, so we can just go." Alexis added as she headed towards the door.

"What about Diane?" Sam asked as her mother grabbed Jason and headed towards the door, dragging Sam along with them.

"We will get her." Emily called as the two made their way towards the red haired.

000000000000000

"Well this is cozy." Diane smiled as she smiled towards Jason who was stuck in-between Sam and Diane, while Nikolas, Emily and Alexis were in the front seat, "I am Diane, by the way." She added with a smile.

"Jason." He greeted with a weak smiled before nudging closer to Sam, "Little help here." He whispered towards the girl that was leaning against him, only to be greeted by a low snore.

"Diane, leave my future son-in-law alone. I happen to like this one, I don't need you to scare him away." Alexis ordered as she turned around, "And while we are on the subject, Nikolas if you do anything to scare this one away. I will disown you and adopt this one." She added nodding towards Emily.

000000000000000

Sam woke up as she felt the arm around her waist move, she turned to see Jason rolling out of bed. "Hey, go back to bed." Jason yawned as he watched her sit up, "Nik needs some help with something. I will be back in time for us to have breakfast." He added as he kissed her on the forehead.

Sam just mumbled before she turned over.

An hour later, Sam got up and and started to move around. As she was heading over towards the bathroom she knocked over the piles of paper on the table next to the bathroom. Quickly bending down to pick up the papers she stopped when she saw the two airplane tickets in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam played with the string of her sweatshirt as she stood outside the hotel and waited to see Robin's Red Ford Focus. The moment she saw those plane tickets her body went on autopilot, she called Robin than she quickly got dressed and waited outside for her sister. There were so many questions running through her mind; was Lucky right? Did Jason only see her as a fun distraction, an escape from his boring life?What everything he told her a lie? She didn't have any answers now, but she was sure as hell going to get some answers. A red car coming to a screeching halt in front of her brought Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as the door swung open and a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the car. "What happened?" Maxie asked as she climbed over Sam, so the brunet was in the closest to Robin and slammed the door. As soon as the door was closed Maxie motioned for Robin to drive.

"I found two plane tickets in Jason's room." Sam answered with a frown as she glanced at the blond, that she was currently sharing a seat with, confused why she was there, "They were for New York." She added as Robin pulled out of the parking lot.

"Please tell me you were not snooping through his things." Kristina pleaded from the backseat, which caused Sam to jump in surprise as she took notice of her two younger sisters in the back, "Because that is something Maxie."

"Really, Miss fake IDs? You want to bring me into this?" Maxis challenged as she turned around and glared at the younger girl.

"I am not going to apologize for something that made me that much money." Kristina admitted as she crossed her arms, "I am only sorry that I got caught."

"Why are you all here? I called Robin." Sam asked as she interrupted the two girl's glaring contest.

"Which hurt my feelings by the way, I thought that I was your favorite sister." Maxie piped up as she turned her attention back to Sam and pulled her into an awkward hug and then stuck her tongue out at Kristina.

"Mom is angry at Dad for the way things turned out while she was away and Dad is trying to use us as a barrier. So the only way I could get out of the house was to say I was taking Molly to camp." Robin explained as she came to a stop light, "These two were already in the car by the time I got to the driveway." She added as she glanced at Sam.

"I thought it was Ethan on the phone."

"I saw your number on caller ID." Kristina and Maxie defended at the same time.

"This was a sister 911. It doesn't matter how we got here, it just matters that we are here." Molly smiled as she spoke for the first time.

"So let's get back to the plane tickets." Maxie spoke trying to get everyone back on subject, "How do you know they were not from before Emily decided to stay here?" 

"They were bought yesterday morning." Sam explained as she pulled the boarding passed from her pocket and handed them to the blonde.

"You took them?" Robin asked shocked as they pulled into the parking lot of the local dinner.

"I was going to use them when I confronted, but now I am not so sure. If he was ready to just walk away…"

"You need to let him explain, I am sure there is a good reason why he had those." Molly answered, "I see the way he looks at you, his eyes are filled with love." Molly nodded.

"No!" Kristina yelled at the same time, "You need to jack him up and ask him what the hell is going." Kristina added as she poked her head in-between the two seats.

"Oh I like this plan and we will be there for you as backup." Maxie grinned.

"Really you are going to encourage her?" Robin asked as she turned the car off.

"This plan sounds better than what I hand planned today." Maxis answered as she opened the door.

"I am afraid to ask." Robin mumbled as she got out of the car.

"She was going to set up an account on for Elizabeth." Molly answered for Maxie as they all made their way inside the dinner.

"I am still going to-do that, but problem needs my full attention at the moment." Maxie smiled, "I am going to use the picture I took after she had the little accident in the port-a-potty." The blond grinned as they grabbed a table.

"We are going to calmly talk this over before anyone kicks Jason's ass. " Robin informed the four as they all sat down.

"He needs to realize with one of us you mess with all of us." Maxie explained as she looked over the menu.

"I think he learned that after the paintball incident." Robin pointed out as she grabbed her menu.

"She makes us should like we are part of the mafia." Molly whispered to Robin as the waitress made her way over to the table.

"Oh hell no!" Maxie yelled as soon as she saw who their waitress here, "When did you start working here? You know what I don't care, I refuse to let you touch my food. I don't put it past you to poison me, pour some anti-freeze in my juice." Maxie rambled as she glared at Elizabeth, "Think you can kill me that easy? I am so on to you." Maxie laughed, "I'd watch my back if if were you, there are so creepy men out there. Never know when one might just pop up at your window and kidnap you."

"Stop being such a drama queen. I can't believe I ever thought we were friends." Liz snapped as she waited for everyone to place their orders. "I think it's pretty low of you Sam." Elizabeth added once everyone had ordered.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Dropping me the moment some new girl comes to town."

"She dropped you because she was afraid she would catch something from you." A voice called from behind the girls. This caused everyone to turn around to see; Nikolas, Emily, Patrick, Jason and Johnny standing there.

"You have our orders so why don't you scurry off now and do your job." Maxie barked as she watched Liz zero in on Jason, "So out of you league." She added with disgust.

"They haven't ordered yet." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We will have four of the hungry men and one of whatever Sam got." Patrick replied not looking at the woman, who quickly turned away.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Maxie asked as she got up and gave Johnny a kiss.

"We got hungry from working on the….." John started but stopped when he was elbowed in the side by Patrick.

"We were hungry." Patrick repeated as he sat in-between Robin and Johnny.

"Trying to make me look like a liar?" Jason asked as he drew his attention on Sam, "Thought you could get away with having breakfast without me." Jason winked as he pulled a chair in-between Sam and Molly.

"Well you found me." Sam answered as she gave him a small smiled before looking towards Robin who immediately shot up.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Sam." Robin exclaimed as she glanced at Sam than at Emily.

"You know what? I have to go too, must have had too much water." Emily added as she too stood up and followed Robin who had grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her towards the back where the bathrooms were.

"Why do you all have to go to the bathroom as a group?" Johnny asked as he watched the three go and then turned towards his girlfriend.

"For our protection." The blonde answered before she too stood up.

"What do you need protection from? I mean do you think that something is going to jump out of the toilet. Like a snake or something? " Johnny asked but was ignored as Maxie too headed back towards the bathroom.

As soon as Robin checked the stalls she turned towards the two were standing next to the sinks. "What is going on?" Emily asked as she looked between the two sisters, confusion written on her face.

"Did you and Jason plan on going home anytime soon?" Robin asked not looking away from Sam.

"No, I mean not that I know of. I am going to have to go home sometime to get my stuff and to talk to my parents but I was going to wait till the end of summer. Why?" Emily questioned as she grew concerned, "What did Jason say? He didn't ask you to move back to Port Charles did he? "

"What happened is your dumbass brother bought two plane tickets back to New York yesterday morning" Maxie answered as she barged into the bathroom waving the boarding passes around which caused the other three women to jump.

"No you guys this is a big misunderstanding." Emily sighed as she tried to claim everyone down.

"Yeah, your brother is a no good playboy who messed with the wrong family. He has no idea what I am capable of doing and getting away with." Maxie exclaimed.

"Why would he buy two tickets if he knew I was staying here? He was the first one I told about my plans on moving here." Emily asked as she turned to face Maxie.

"How do I know you are not covering for him? He is your brother after all. This could be a con you pull going town to town making people fall in love with you. Is Emily even your real name? I really don't care what you do to Nikolas, he is on his own. But us Scorpio women look out for one another and I will cut you."

"Maxie shut up and let Emily explain." A voice from the doorway called. The four turned around to see Patrick standing in the doorway.

"I thought you could at least read. This is the women's room." Maxie countered.

"There are way too many people in here." Sam mumbled as Patrick walked up to her and placed an arm around her.

"Can I have a minute alone with my best friend and girlfriend?" He asked as he turned to Emily and Maxie.

"Now is not the time to have your mind in the gutter." Maxie answered as she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"Please just give me a chance to talk to her." He added as he saw Emily's unsure expression. Emily gave him a nod before grabbing Maxie's hand and heading through the door.

"So what is it that you supposedly know that we don't?" Robin asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the man suspiciously, "I swear if any little fantasy is running through your puny little brain, I am going to kick you." She added.

"I am hurt, that you think that I am that much of a pig." Patrick exclaimed as he placed a hand to his heart, "Obviously something is going on with you and Jason, so spill." Patrick order as his gaze moved from Robin to Sam.

"I accidentally found two plane tickets to New York in Jason's hotel room." Sam explained.

"So instead of ask Jason what is going on, you are surrounding yourself with crazy women who are filling your head with what ifs?" Patrick asked. Sam and Robin looked at each other and then turned to Patrick with a look of shock and amazement, "Oh don't looked so shocked, I do have good ideas from time to time."

"Everything he just said makes perfect sense." Sam mumbled to her sister.

"Plus, Jason did not just put some much time in ….." Patrick started but was interrupted as there was a knock on the door.

000000000000000000000

Maxie followed Emily out of the bathroom and back to the table, when she immediately stopped, "Is leaving Patrick the one to talk to Sam such a good idea?" Maxie asked as Emily turned to face the blonde.

"I think that he is better option than you at the moment." Emily replied with a smile, "Are you okay? You seem a little more energetic today."

"Kristina decided to play a little prank on me, for the last two weeks she has been putting decafe coffee in my mug and she decided to replace it with espresso this morning." Maxie explained as she headed back towards the table, "I am just going to have a few words with your brother." Maxie smiled as she quickly made her way to the table and slipped into the seat next to Jason. "Hey." She grinned as she tried to get her attention.

"Hi." Jason replied, "Everything okay?"

"Of course, you know us girls; we take forever in the bathroom." Maxie replied with a smile as she grabbed a glass of orange juice, "How is everything with you?" She asked after she took a sip.

"Great." Jason answered as he grabbed a piece of bacon.

"So are you planning on staying here for a while?"

"Looks like it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"You never know though, what might pop up."

"What do you really want to ask me Maxie?"

"I am just wondering what your plans are now that Emily is planning on moving here."

"That is something between Sam and me."

"No I don't think it is." Maxie countered, "See in this family, we share everything, even if you don't want to. There are no secrets." Maxie went on to explain and chose to ignore the looks Emily and Johnny were shooting at her.

"What exactly does Sam think is going on?" Jason asked as he looked at the blonde than to his sister.

"I think you should answer the question and stop trying to change the subject." Kristina spoke as she jumped to Maxie's defense.

"How do you feel about our sister?" Molly chimed in.

"I care about her." Jason said getting a little uncomfortable.

"Well I care for bacon. That doesn't mean I am going to give up my life for it and move away from my family for a pig." Maxie piped up.

"Girls, why don't we leave Jason alone?" Nikolas said speaking up for the first time, seeing that Johnny was enjoying this too much to stop it.

"What about you? How do you feel about Emily? The way I see it she is more a part of this family than you are, I mean she actually has useful skills. She doesn't sit around the house all day playing World of Warcraft."

"It's Call of Duty."

"Well that makes it so much better."

"Can we please get back to Jason for a moment?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Right, Jason how do you really feel about my sister?"

"I didn't come here looking for a relationship; I thought I would be stuck in this town for a few days at the most. But that was all before I met Sam, the first night we met in the bar there was just a connection. "

"I think you need to go to the bathroom and tell Sam all that right now." Maxie said as she pushed the two boarding passes towards him.

"Where did you get these?" Jason asked shocked to see them.

"I didn't, Sam did." Maxie answered honestly and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jason was up and heading towards the back.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Elizabeth asked interrupting the moment.

"Yeah, you can get a one way ticket to Siberia would be nice." Maxie said dismissingly as she made sure to stick her foot out as the waitress watched by.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sam held her breath as she heard the voice on the other side of the door, "Sam, can I come in?" Jason asked as he stood on the other side. Sam quickly shot a questioning glace to Robin and Patrick; Robin had a panic look on her face while Patrick held up a finger.

"One second." Sam called as she watched Patrick grab her sister's hand and push her one of the stalls.

"You want us both to stand on the toilet." Robin asked as she was pulled up by Patrick. All Sam saw was quick thumbs up over the stall and then she called to Jason.

"Hey." Jason smiled as he walked up to her, "I think we need to have a little chat." He smirked as he watched Sam's smile turn into a frown, "Maxie already chewed me out." He added as he pulled the tickets out, "Hey." Jason mumbled as he pulled her towards him.

"I'm fine. I knew this was coming." Sam mumbled as she tried to push away.

"What was coming, because I think that we are on two different pages." Jason countered as he pulled her closer to him.

"I am trying to make this easy for you." She said in a soft tone.

"Sam, I am not planning on going to New York alone. This is not how I wanted to do this especially in a bathroom. "Jason said as he looked around the room, "Sam there is no way I would lead you on, I would not have started anything with you if I wasn't serious. "

"But, I thought that…"

"You thought wrong Babe; you should have just come to me and asked what was going on."

"I was afraid that this was all a game to you."

"Never." Jason mumbled as he pulled her into a kiss, "I am falling for you. Hard." He added between kisses as he lifted her onto the sink.

"Stop!" A voice called from the bathroom stall and Patrick came out his eyes covered and a smiling Robin following him out, "Please wait until we leave." He added as he banged into the trash can on his way out of the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door Maxie fell in.

"Why, Patrick? Why do you always have to ruin everything?" Maxie asked. "I still want to know what the tickets are for."

"I was going to ask you to come to New York with me, when I go tell my parents I plan on staying here. I think they will be more open to it once they meet you." Jason sighed wishing he could have done this differently. Sam just nodded before she pulled him into as kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

American Honey

Nikolas let out a heavy sigh as he took a seat next to Emily, "It's really not that bad." Emily comforted as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The group had landed an hour late and now were now seated at the lost luggage area as they tried to figure out where Nik's bag had ended up.

"Not that bad?" Nik asked a look of shock on his face, "What because I am a guy it's no problem? Though if it was your bag they lost it would be an emergency."

"Cut the crap, you are just worried someone else is using your precious hair gel." Emily retorted with as smile as she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag, "No one's hair looks like that naturally." She added as she saw his expression.

"I could easy jump on a plane back to North Carolina and leave you here." Nik countered, "When is our car going to be here?"

"Our car is going to be here in twenty minutes, if you are coming is all up to my sister." Jason answered as he came up to the two as he placed his cellphone in his pocket, "Where is Sam?" He asked after seeing her seat empty.

"Hyperventilating in the bathroom." Nikolas answered as he stood, "This is insane, we have been waiting here for an hour and they still don't know where my bag is." He ranted, "I am going to go up there and demand they tell me where it is." He added before he headed over to the desk.

"This is not going to end well." Emily mumbled.

"And you want to bring him home to Mom and Dad?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"I plan on not letting him talk to much and I am also planning on Mom and Grandfather focusing on you and Sam. Since this is the first time you have brought anyone home." Emily informed her older brother, "I think you should go check on Sam." Emily responded, "She has been in there for a good fifteen minutes, I tried but I think you might have better luck. Plus I have to stop my boyfriend from being arrested." Emily sighed as she stood and made her way over to Nikolas who was in a heated conversation with the airline attendant.

Jason just let out a heavy sigh before he made his way over to the woman's bathroom, wondering why the two of them always ended up in bathrooms. He took a deep breath, hoped that Sam was the only one in there before he opened the door, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"I was starting to think that you might have fled the state." Jason smirked as he watched Sam through the mirror. His smirk grew as he watched her jump at the sound of her voice.

"I would be careful if I were you, sneaking into the woman's room, they might think you are trying to kidnap someone."

"I thought we established I would not be abducting you." He smiled as he walked up to stand behind Sam.

"I still think I could take you." Sam smiled as she turned to face him.

"Oh believe me I have seen what you are capable off. Which is making me wonder why you are hiding out in a bathroom."

"It's kind of become a habit."

"Yeah and one that makes me look like a stalker."

"I am nervous." Sam admitted.

"Of?" Jason asked confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Meeting your family, what if they don't like me? I mean they are your family, if they don't like me that means it's not going to work out with us, it would cause too much trouble between us. Of course they are not going like me, I am taking there son away from them." Sam rambled as the panic washed over her face.

"Okay take a deep breath." Jason ordered with a smirk as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms in hopes of soothing her.

"You are giving everything up to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere to be with me. How is that fair?" She continued.

Jason let out a heavy sigh before he pulled her into a kiss, the only thing that worked to clam her down when she got on one of her rants. Something she tended to-do the more nervous she got ,"Do you think I would offer to move to Willow's Creek if I didn't want too?" He asked once he broke the kiss. Sam just shook her head no, "I have nothing here Sam." Jason explained as he looked Sam straight in the eye, "The last two months with you have brought me back to life, ever since the accident I feel like I have been pretending to be what everyone else want's me to-be, so I don't disappoint them."

"They would just want you to be happy."

"Which is why they are going to love you, because you make me the happiest that I have ever been. I made my choice Sam and I am going to be here as long as you will have me."

"I love you." Sam blurted out, as soon as she realized what she said she covered her mouth, "I mean I …."

"I love you too." Jason responded as he pulled her into a kiss.

0000000000000

"It's really not that bad, we will just stop and get you some new clothes on the way back to the mansion." Emily said as she placed a hand on Nikolas's shoulder as he sat in the corner with an upset look on his face.

"No luck?" Sam asked as she and Jason walked up to the two.

"You know normal people do it on a plane not in an airport bathroom." Nik spat as he grabbed his jacket and stood up.

"Don't mind him, the car is here." Emily smiled as she link arms with Sam and pulled her away from Jason, "So everything is okay?" She asked as she gave her brother a wink as she left the men to carry the bags

"Not that it is any of your business but yes everything is fine." Jason answered for Sam as he grabbed Sam with one hand and placed a bag in Emily's free hand.

"Why is everyone so happy? We had the flight from hell and now my bags are off to Canada for all I know."

"You should be the one worried about meeting my parents." Jason replied as he placed his bags in the trunk.

"I think he and Aunt Tracy will get along great." Emily added as they climbed into the car.

"Parents love me." Nik defended himself as he slid in next to Emily.

"That's because you are a kiss ass, I mean to this day you still defend our Grandmother." Sam pointed out as she climbed in next to Jason. As soon as she sat down Jason placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"She wasn't trying to kill him, she just wanted him out of the way for a little while." Nikolas defended as he glared at his twin.

"She drugged our father so she could kidnap us. How can you still defend her?"

"She wanted us to learn the family history and have someone carry on the family title."

"No she wanted to take us to Greece where she would brainwash us, which seemed to work on you Prince kiss ass."

"Who are you talking about?" Emily asked confused at what the two were bickering about.

"We are Russian nobility on our mother's side." Sam explained.

"I think she meant the kidnapping part." Jason smirked as he looked down at Sam.

"Oh our Grandmother has some mental issues, actually most of that side of the family does; backstabbing, blackmailing, drugging people, kidnapping." Sam listed as if it was a normal thing.

"Oh, you definitely have noting to worry about. You are going to fit in great with out family." Emily smiled as they pulled out of the airport.

0000000000000

An hour later the four were standing in the entry way, on the way to the house they had stopped pick up some clothes for Nikolas. "It's quite." Emily mumbled as Jason moved to place his and Sam's bag on the stairs. Just as footsteps echoed through the house. Which caused Sam to move closer to Jason, so that he was in front of her.

"Jason." Monica grinned as she saw her son and daughter standing in the hallways with two people she had never met, her smile grew once she saw the woman that was standing behind her son as she pulled him into a hug.

"Mom." Emily called as she hugged the older woman, not realizing how much she had missed her till now.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Monica asked as she pulled away from Emily.

"Mom, this is Nikolas and Samantha Scorpio." Emily said as she turned to the man who was now standing next to her brother, "Nik, Sam this is my mother Monica Quartermaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Quartermaine." Sam greeted as as she elbowed her brother who copied his sister and held out his hand. Monica surprised both of them as she pulled them both into a hug.

"Call me Monica, you two are practically family. Emily has told me all about you."

"Really?" Nikolas asked as he looked over Monica's head to Emily who had a giant smile on her face.

"Oh please Monica, you are making a fool of yourself." A voice called from the top of the stairs, "You would think this is the first time your children brought friends home." Tracy finished as she came to join the group.

"This is the first time Jason has brought home anyone." Emily corrected.

"We questioned his sexual orientation for a while." Tracy spoke with a smirk, which caused Sam to giggle.

"What?" Sam asked asked as Jason continued to glare at her, "It it funny and you do spent an awful long time on your hair." She defended which caused Nikolas to let out a laugh, "Yeah, you are one to talk, you almost cried because the airline lost your luggage."

"I like this one." Tracy mused as she watched Sam, which caused the young woman to blush.

"You all most be starving, I had cook prepare something special for you all." Monica offered as she guided everyone towards the dining room.

"I told you they would love you." Jason whispered as he placed his arms around Sam, "You are also going to pay for that little comment." Jason added as he pulled away bit not before he placed a kiss below her ear lobe and made his way down the hall.

000000000000000

The next morning Sam was making her way down the hall, when she bumped into Emily. "Morning." Sam greeted with a yawn.

"What are you doing up so early?" Emily asked as they continued down the hall.

"Your brother snores loud, that was after he finally tired out." Sam laughed as the headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, yours drools and talks in his sleep. He kept mumbling something about his favorite t-shirt." Emily giggled as she the two got down to the main floor. They were just about to pass the living room when Sam heard a familiar laugh. Which caused Sam to grab Emily's hand to make her stop, "What is it?" Emily asked confused.

"It can't be." Sam mumbled out-loud before she peered her head around the door frame to see who was sitting the living room and was shocked when she saw the blonde sitting on the couch with Johnny standing behind it.


	12. Chapter 12

American Honey

Chapter 12

Emily and Sam continued to watch from the hallway as Maxie and Johnny chatted away with Monica, Tracy, Edward and two other men that Sam did not recognize. "Why are we waiting in the hallway?" A voice whispered from behind the women, which caused the two to jump, they had not noticed that Nikolas and Jason had come downstairs. "Sorry." Jason apologized as he pulled Sam to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why is our sister here?" Nikolas asked as he glanced over Emily's shoulder and was shocked at what he saw.

"I don't know, but I doubt that it's anything good." Sam answered as she leaned into Jason's hold, "But we are not going to find out standing here." Sam added as she broke out of Jason's grasp and grabbed his hand.

"I am fine not knowing. I much rather just grab something to eat and let her distract the family." Jason grunted as he let Sam pull him into the living room, Emily and Nikolas tailing behind them.

"Sam!" Maxie shrieked as soon as she saw her older sister standing there, she wasted no time and rush straight at Sam, in an attempt to hug her which resulted in Sam falling to the ground.

"I hadn't realized that you all were up yet. I thought for sure you would want to sleep in." Monica mused as she pulled her two children into a hug, "You are just in time for breakfast." She said as an afterthought as she took her seat next to Alan.

"Daddy, when did you get home?" Emily asked with a smiled as she ran to greet her father.

"Your brother and I got in early this morning. That is when I found those two wondering around the yard." Alan explained as he pulled his only daughter into a hug.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends." A.J asked as he nodded over to the direction where the Scorpio sibling were gathered.

"Why are you here?" Nik asked as he shot a glare at Maxie while he held out a hand to help Sam up and ignored the blonde's outstretched hand.

"Well, I thought you might be needing this." Maxie snapped as she stood up and walked over to where Johnny was and pulled out a familiar blue suitcase.

"What did you do?" Nikolas hissed as he grabbed the bag away from her and thrust it at Sam.

"I was being a fantastic sister and bring you your bag." Maxie defended, "You think he would be a little nicer, I mean we did fly all this way just for him." She mumbled to Johnny, who just took a step back from her, knowing that this was not going to end well.

"You are defiantly last on the list of wonderful sisters." Nikolas said to himself as he turned to Sam who had already opened the bag and was looking through it, "How the hell did my bag end up in Mississippi?" He asked once he looked at the luggage tag.

"Maybe you filled it out wrong. The point is you have it now, the airport back home called and said they got your luggage back and here we are." Maxie scrambled as Nikolas turned his attention back to her.

"I am guessing you mislabel his bag, so you could use that as an excuse to get here." Sam observed as she stared at Maxie. She was about to say something else but jumped when she saw there was now a man standing at her side.

"Hi there." The man smirked as he held out a hand, "Since my siblings seemed to have forgotten there manners. I am A.J." The man winked as he grabbed Sam's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Sam." Sam managed to say, not fully sure who this man was.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." A.J mused as he let go of her hand.

"Great, I now have my bag, that you had sent to Mississippi. You can now go." Nikolas smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Nonsense, you two are more the welcome." Monica smiled, "You all are practically family."

"Maxie has to get home, she has work." Nik insisted.

"I answer phones at a police station, I'm not exactly in a rush to get back to that."

"Well, Johnny must have something to get back too."

"I don't have a job, my girlfriend and best friend are both here so I'm good." Johnny spoke up for the first time.

"Do Mom and Dad even know you are here?" Nikolas asked still not happy that they were going to be staying.

"They are a little occupied at the moment. Grandmother is in town." Maxie grinned as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"Mac actually is staying with Patrick and I at the moment." Johnny informed the older man with a smirk.

"I think he is scared that Mom is going to help Grandmother poison him, after what happened last week with us." Maxie guessed as took a sip of the juice.

0000000000000000

"You are Jason's brother?" Sam guessed as she choose to ignore the bickering that was taking place between her siblings.

"I am guessing the golden boy didn't share too much about his family." A.J laughed as he grabbed Sam's hand again and brought her over to the couch, where Monica, Alan and Edward where sitting. With Emily and an unhappy Jason, "This is my father, Alan." A.J smirked as he introduced the two.

"Dad this is Sam." Jason interrupted as he came around the couch and pulled Sam to him.

"It's nice to meet you Sir." Sam greeted as she shook his hand.

"No need for the formalities Dear, it's Alan." The older man corrected as he pulled her into a hug, "My son definitely has good taste." He murmured which caused Sam to blush.

"We were a little worried there for a minute." A.J laughed as he shot another wink to Sam, which caused her to turn more red, "But I have to commend you Jase, you know how to pick them." He added as he clapped his brother on the back.

"I said the same thing last night." Tracy interjected with a small smile.

"Do you have somewhere else to be?" Jason asked as he glared at his brother.

"I cleared my whole week, I plan on sharing all your embarrassing stories with Sammy here." A.J mocked as he looked at the smaller woman, who had taken a seat on the couch.

"You know Samantha, you and my grandson would make wonderful grandchildren." Edward informed the young woman, who had taken a seat next to him, "I am not getting any younger and none of my blood sucking children deserve to inherit ELQ."

"ELQ?" Sam asked confused and turned her attention away from the two men and towards the older man.

"Our families empire, I'm surprised Jason didn't tell you."

"Now, you know she isn't a gold-digger and that she fell for Jason because of his charm." Tracy interrupted, " I'm not sure what that says about her."

"He might not have much to say, but he is sweet. He did save me from a bar fight."

"This Jason, he is emotionless." Tracy asked unsure.

"Obviously, this young lady brings out the best in him." Edward brightened, "You will make a fine Quartermaine."

"You know what I think we should go to Kelly's for breakfast." Emily exclaimed as she tried to cheer everyone up.

"Why?" Jason asked oblivious to what was going on, "There is plenty to eat here."

"Because as we speak Grandfather is busy scaring Sam away."

"I think breakfast sounds great." A.J commented.

"Who said you were invited to come?"

"I think it would be fun if we all went." Sam interrupted as she linked arms with Jason, "It will be nice to get to know the brother I didn't know about." She added as she pecked Jason on the cheek.

"Fine." the man grumbled as the everyone stood up to get dressed.

"I totally want to hear the stories." Sam muttered to A.J before she took off as Jason waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

0000000000000000

"Hey, why the long face?"Sam asked as she laced her hand with Jason's as they walked through the park. After breakfast, A.J and Emily had decided to show Maxie, Johnny and Nikolas around town, while Sam and Jason took their own tour.

"I'm fine." Jason mumbled as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"And I am a Wonder Woman." Sam laughed.

"I pretty short Wonder Woman." Jason smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"You are not upset at your brother, are you?" Sam asked as Jason kissed her forehead.

"Embarrassed? Yeah. Unset? No. I just don't want them to overwhelm you"

"Please you had to deal with my crazy family and apparently still do." Sam laughed as she gazed into his eyes.

"Your family is fun and excepting."

"So is yours. I had no idea what I was so afraid of, they could have not been more welcoming."

"I think my Mother and Grandfather are already planning the wedding."

"My Mom is already one step ahead of them and Molly is naming our future children."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, she has already informed that we at least have to have six because she can't narrow her list down."

"Doesn't seem to be a problem in your family." Jason laughed as Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"Maybe A.J will be more than willing..."

"Mine." Jason growled as he pulled Sam into a kiss and backed up until them were seated on a bench or at least Jason was with Sam on his lap.

Sam quickly pulled away as heard a familiar laugh, "No." She muttered as looked over Jason's head and over to the gazebo, where she saw two all too familiar people standing there. She immediately shot off a confused Jason and pulled him to a near by bush.

"Mind telling me what we are hiding from?" Jason asked only to be swatted at by Sam who was busy peering out of the plant.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sam muttered, "What is with my family?"

"What is it?" Jason asked as he looked over Sam's head and his eyes widened at who he saw standing there.

"Robin! Patrick!" Sam yelled as she jumped out of the bush and straight towards the couple, who were both startled at Sam's sudden appearance.

"What are you doing in a bush?" Patrick questioned.

"What are you doing in New York?" Sam countered as she crossed her arms and Jason came out to join the three.

"I had a conference."

"Shopping." The two said simultaneously.

"A conference of what? Lazy wannbe doctors?"

"Be nice." Patrick ordered.

"We were curious, we wanted to see what Jason's family was out." Robin admitted.

"I mean it's only fair, Jason got to meet all of us." Patrick added.

"Did you at least get a group deal with Maxie and Johnny?" Jason asked as he placed an arm around Sam.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because they flew her earlier this morning." Sam informed the two.

"We just got in twenty minutes ago. What do you mean that Maxie is her? She and Johnny said they were running out for a little while."

"And you weren't worried when they were got for six hours?"

"It's Maxie and Johnny, I am happier not knowing what they do when they are alone." Patrick grimace.

"Do Mom and Dad know you are here?"

"No, we told them we were visiting a school with Kristina."

"Kristina is here with you?"

"And Ethan."

"Why?"

"Helena is in town and I think that is enough said, so where are we staying?" Patrick asked which caused Sam to bury her head in Jason's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

American Honey

Chapter 13

"Molly, I know you all well enough to know that something is going on." Mac said in his best cop voice as he cornered his youngest daughter in the kitchen, "So, if you ever want to leave this house again, you are going to tell me what is going on." Mac threatened.

"Daddy, I don't know what you are talking about?" Molly replied as she looked down at the floor, "Anyway you lost all your disciplinary powers, when you lost control of this house, Mom has all the power."

"I am a cop, I know when people are lying." Mac informed the girl as he poured himself a glass of lemonade.

"I really don't think you do, you drugged me and were unaware that Kristina was running a fake ID business right under your nose."

"I find it a little odd that all your sister happen to leave, at the same time all the luggage is missing." Mac pointed out as he took a sip of his drink.

"Why would you even know something like that?" Molly asked as she looked up from her book.

"Your Grandmother is here, I have been spending a lot of time in the basement, it doesn't matter. I also happen to find it strange that Ethan has left town."

"Why would you know where Ethan is?"

"I make it my job to know where the men who are dating my daughters are."

"I am never bring anyone home to meet you."

"I WILL know!" Mac declared as he set the glass down.

"You know she made that lemonade right?." Molly laughed as her father spit out the sip he had just taken.

"That is not funny. They left you Molly, here alone to deal with the fallout. I will go easy on you, if you just tell me where they are."

"Maxie is shopping with Johnny, while Robin and Patrick took Kristina to look at a school." Molly stated as she turned back to her book.

"We both know Maxie doesn't get up early then twelve, even if there was a sale. Plus, Johnny would never go with here."

"I am not going to give them up for nothing." Molly stated seriously as she watched her father.

"What do you want?" Mac asked defeated.

"The new Kindle and we got to Italy on the next family vacation."

"Done."

"In writing." Molly demanded with a sweet smile as she held out a paper all ready filled out.

"You are your mother's child." Mac muttered as he sighed the paper.

"I also want to come with you."

"With me where?"

"When you go and get everyone."

"That was not part of the deal."

"One word to Mom and she gets even angrier with you because you knew where everyone was and didn't tell here."

"Fine, go pack." Mac sighed in defeat, "You used to be the sweet one, now you are like all the rest."

"Already done." Molly smiled as she held up a backpack.

00000000000000000000000000

"So, what is so bad about this woman that makes you all flee the country?" Jason asked curious as he, Sam, Robin and Patrick sat a picnic table in the park.

"She is extravagant and had this insane idea about how the family should be raised , but it's not so much her as it's the way my parents act while she is around." Robin explained.

"Alexis tries to please her for the first couple of days and then just freaks out after that. She throws things, talks to herself and mumbles about being able to get away with murder." Patrick added.

"While my father locks himself in the basement or worse at the guy's apartment, He will actually run away, when he hears Helena enter a room." Sam finished as she leaned into Jason.

"My favorite is when he flies out of nowhere and pushes food out of your hands." Patrick said with a frown, "The guy gets drugged once and you never hear the end of it."

"Kind like you, you get peppers-sprayed and left in a tree and keep complaining about it." Sam laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Patrick.

"You think you are so tough now that you have Jason to protect you."

"You are more then welcome to try." Jason smirked as he lifted Sam off the bench and placed her on the ground and than backed away, "I've already seen her keep your ass twice." He added as he watched Sam sprint off after Patrick.

"We are dating children." Robin laughed as she walked up next to the taller man, "But, I am glad they are gone. I have been meaning to talk with you."

"Not the hurt you and I cut you speech, I hope. Maxie already beat you to that, along with Emily, Patrick and Johnny without the cut you part though."

"No, I wanted to thank you. You make Sam the happiest I've seen in a long time and she is continuing on with this bar thing because you believe in her. I have never seen her like this and I'm glad she found happiness with you."

"I feel the same way about Sam, she is like no-one I have ever met and I can't see my life without her." Jason replied honestly.

"I saw what you and the guys have done at the bar it's amazing." Robin commented, apparently the four guys had been fixing up the bar for Sam as a surprise and had gotten pretty far.

"I wanted to-do something for Sam, that is where I planned to ask her to come her with me."

"But we ruined that for you. We do have a tendency to get a little overboard."

"No worries, I am coming to terms that all big events in out relationship are bound to happen in bathrooms." The man laughed.

"What happened? Oh my gosh!" Robin grinned as she watched Jason blush, "You finally said those three little words." Robin gushed as she pulled the man into a hug.

"Hey, Jason. What the hell are you doing?" A male voice called from the path, "You forget you are already dating someone." A.J yelled as he and the others made their away to the two.

"Oh no!" Maxie frowned as she tried to duck behind John.

"Yeah, because John being here without you makes perfect sense." Robin mumbled as she pulled away from Jason.

"You all know each other?" A.J asked confused.

"They are sisters." Jason responded as there was a noise from the other side of the trees.

"Now, when are you going to learn that I will always win." Sam laughed as she rode on the young man's back.

"Never." He grinned as he dropped Sam on the ground and took off towards where the group was, "Hello." He said as he suddenly stopped short, when he saw Johnny and Maxie there.

"I am going to kill you!"

"I found Sam!" An accented voice called as two more people gathered in the clearing, "I know that threat from anywhere."

"Kristina!" Maxie called as she moved away from Johnny and towards her younger sister, "Why are you and con man here?"

"I am just looking out for my sister's best interest." Kristina defended as she linked arms with Ethan.

"That's a lie, we both know that you only care about yourself." Maxie countered, "I bet that you are only here because you were curious."

"Why don't you tell us why you are here? Last I check you were still in North Carolina." Kristina asked as she turned the tables.

"I do not have to answer to you, but I was returning Nikolas his bag. I did that because I actually care about other people."

"No one is still believing that story, in fact I don't think anyone ever believed that." Nikolas pointed out.

"No to ruin everyone's fun, but how did you plan on explaining this to our parents? They are bound to know that three of their children are missing." Sam pointed out as hopped off of Patrick's back and walked to Jason's side.

"How many of you are there?" A.J. Asked.

"Six." Everyone answered as they turned to the man.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked only to be elbowed in the side by Robin, "Right manners. Hello, I am Patrick and you might you be?" Patrick asked in a serious tone.

"A.J Quartermaine, Emily and Jason's older brother."

"There is another one?" John asked.

"Yeah, but there are only three of us. I didn't know Sammy had so many pretty sisters."

"Who happen to be taken." Patrick and Johnny growled.

"Well all you men are very protective of your women. No need to worry, I only have eyes for Sammy."

"Well, Sammy only has eyes for Jason." Robin pointed out, "At least I hope so, considering their little confession in the bathroom." Robin grinned as she looked at Maxie.

"WHAT! How did I not know about this?" Maxie screamed.

"I wasn't aware I had to share every detail of my relationship with you." Sam said as she tried to defend herself.

"I share everything with you."

"Not by choice, you make us sit there and listen to every little detail." Kristina added with a frown.

"Every little detail. Maxie, what does that mean?" I really don't like the sound of that. You don't really tell them everything do you? I mean not the time in the woods?" Johnny rambled.

"Oh believe me, even I know about that." Patrick replied with a smirk, "I wish I could forget it. These four share everything."

"Apparently, not if I didn't know my sister said I love you to Jason." Maxie screeched.

"You sound like a dying bird." Kristina complained as she leaned into Ethan.

"Maybe we should take this back to the house." Jason offered as he placed his arms around Sam's waist.

"We need to find a hotel. Maxie, where are you staying?" Robin asked as she turned to the blonde, " We rented a car, already."

"We are staying with Jason's family." Maxie said with a sly smile.

"There is plenty of room." Emily offered.

"I don't want to impose, just point us in the way of the nearest hotel." Robin stated.

"The Metro Court isn't too far from here, it is just up the road and then a left." Jason commented, "It's not a problem if you want to stay with us."

"I'm sure, we don't want to overwhelm your family."

"We should all go out for dinner." A.J commented, "Mom and Dad will want to meet everyone." He offered as he looked around at the group.

"Alright, how about 7 at the Metro Court restaurant?" Emily asked as she leaned into Nikolas's grasp.

"Sounds good we will meet you there." Robin smiled before everyone said their goodbyes and headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

American Honey

Chapter 14

"Daddy, I'm not sure you have really thought this through." Molly said a little unsure as the two stood in the lobby of the hotel.

"I am winging it until a plan comes to mind." Mac responded as he looked around the lobby, "This seems to be the best hotel in town, which means Maxie has to be here somewhere." Mac added just as his phone rang.

"Are you going to get that?" Molly asked as she watched her father's face pale once he looked at the screen.

"It's your mother." Mac mumbled as he hit the ignore button before he placed it in his pocket, "Why don't we go up to our room and then grab dinner." Mac volunteered before his phone started to ring again.

"You know that she is just going to keep calling." Molly pipped up as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator as Mac ignored the call again.

"I can't worry about your mother right now." Mac sighed as he grabbed his bag and they walked into the elevator.

"Mom." Molly greeted as she picked up the phone and tried to ignore the look her father shot her, "Fishing? Oh yes, I have always been fascinated by the sea." Molly covered as she turned to her father and mouthed fishing, "Oh, you want to know why the fishing poles are in the basement? I don't know, Daddy just said we are going fishing."

"Hang up." Mac ordered.

"No Mom, I am not sure where we are going fishing, maybe some where new." She answered, "No, Dad did not kidnap me."

"Hang up!" Mac repeated as he reached for the phone, "Molly, I am your father."

"No he is just having a hissy fit." Molly laughed, "I think we are going to end up staying over night. Alright, I love you too Mom."

"You all are nothing but trouble, I don't trust any of you to take care of me when I get older. You all will probably just lock me in the basement and forget to change my diaper." Mac rambled as they reached their floor.

"Mom says you are in huge trouble and thinks you are a bad influence on me." Molly informed the older man as she took the key from him and opened the room, "Oh and next time you want to lie make sure you cover your bases, you left the the fishing poles in the basement."

0000000000000000000

"So." Sam smiled as she twirled around in front of the mirror.

"Hot." Robin and Emily said in unison as they looked at the black dress.

"Could use a necklace, what about the one Patrick got you for Christmas?" Johnny offered as he looked Sam over.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" Maxie asked as she laid down on Emily's bed.

"We were planning on doing it tonight at dinner." Emily commented as moved over to make room for Sam, "That is if the men ever get ready."

"Can you believe that they are not ready yet? Even Maxie is done before them." Sam laughed as she leaned against the blonde.

"That is saying something considering we are normally at least an hour late to anything, thanks to Maxie." Johnny commented from the chair next to the bed.

"I want to look my best for you." Maxie smiled as she got off the bed and climbed on to his lap.

"Okay, I need help with shoes." Sam replied as she went to her suitcase, "I want something to make me taller, so Jason is not towering over me like always. Your brother is a giant." Sam added as Emily came over to look at the shoes.

"Jason is a normal size, you are the one that is oddly small. A tiny compact ball of rage." Johnny mumbled.

"Well, this tiny compact ball of rage is going to kick you in a second." Sam glared at her friend, "Now, which ones?" Sam asked as she held up a pair of black heels in one hand and a red pair in the other.

" Red, they look like they will hurt less." Johnny smiled.

"You are a little good at girl talk." Maxie commented, "I might be a little worried." Maxie commented as there was a knock at the door.

"You know there is nothing to be worried about." John winked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Girls we need to get a move on it." Jason yelled through the door, as Emily opened it.

"No way are you going to blame this on us, Mr. I take twenty minutes to-do my hair." Emily informed the taller man as the girls filed out of the room, Jason was a little shocked to see Johnny come out too.

"Did you get to paint your nails?" Jason smirked before he grabbed Sam before she got to the stairs.

"Yeah nice sea-foam blue, you missed the awesome pillow fight. Nice to see Sam is wearing the red thong she bought for the trip. " He countered as he headed down the stairs.

"Do I wanna know how he knows what underwear you bought?"

"We are best friends." Sam defended with a laugh once she saw Jason's face, "We needed him to carry out bags."

"As long as you aren't modeling these for anyone else, I'm fine with it." Jason smirked as he lowered his hand to the hem of Sam's dress and slowly started to lift it up.

"You'll find out later." Sam winked as she brushed his hands away and hurried down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000

"Yes Mother, I know." Alexis sighed into her phone as she grabbed her glass of red wine.

"I just think it's odd your husband has suddenly left, in-fact your whole house seems to be vacant." Helena replied on the other line.

"Mother we have been over this; Sam and Nik are visiting some friends, Johnny and Maxie are around town somewhere and Robin took Kristina to look at a school." Alexis explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"I never knew Mac fished."

"It's a new hobby of his. I know that tone all to well Mother, you are to leave Mac alone. We have gone over this, if anyone is going to inflict bodily harm to my husband it will be me."

"One time and you never let me live it down, I am not the one who gave your daughter the wrong medicine. Are you not worried that Molly is alone with Mac as we speak." Helena commented with a smirk.

"Mother, I have to go. Diane has a case she needs help on, so I won't be coming home till late."

"You forget I raise you Alexis, Good luck trying to find your husband." Helena offered before the line went dead.

"I am not surprised my children turned out the way they did." Alexis said aloud as she looked around the restaurant.

0000000000000000000

"That went a lot better than I thought it would." Jason muttered as the waitress walked away with their dessert orders. Alan and Monica had left shortly after dinner because there was an emergency at the hospital. Ethan and Kristina had also taken off, saying they wanted to look around town.

"Why wouldn't it? Mom and Dad just want to see us happy Jase, no matter how hard that might be to see at times." Emily answered with a smiled as she leaned into Nikolas's arm which around her chair.

"You two could have given me a little warning." AJ commented as he took a sip of his beer, "Now I look like a deadbeat, I am going to be the only one living at home and have no plan for my wife."

"Nikolas still lives at home and he doesn't have a job, you at-least have a job, you work for your parents." Maxie pointed out with a smile as she glanced at her brother.

"Why do you always have to pick on me?"

"Because you are the wounded gazelle." Patrick answered, "You know the weakest member of the heard, an easy target." Patrick explained once he saw everyone's reaction.

"So I am injured deer like animal?" Nikolas asked confused.

"Yes and I am the powerful lioness that is going to feast on you." Maxie grinned. Sam almost spit out her drink as the words came out of Maxie's mouth. Jason handed her a napkin before he placed his hand back on her thigh.

"At least, you finally admit you want to kill me."

"Alright this has definitely taken a wrong turn." Robin coughed the water she had just sipped.

"There has to be someone you are interested in." Sam stated as she turned her attention to AJ.

"I don't know, I don't have the best luck with woman."

"Well when you compare every relation to the disaster that you and Carly where." Jason commented as he continued to trace patterns on Sam's leg.

"You two dated? Sam almost yelled not believing what Jason had just said.

"Unfortunately, yeah and how do you know Carly?"

"Sam slapped her the first time they met." Emily explained with a confidant smile.

"Awesome."

"So there is no-one you might just want to hook-up with?" Maxie asked as she joined the conversation, "Because that woman has been watching you all night." Maxie added as she nodded towards the blonde woman who was just headed towards the bathroom.

"Sure she was."

"Be right back." Sam smiled as she got up from the table, which caused Emily to shoot up and follow her.

"What is the fascination with bathrooms and those two?" Patrick asked as the waitress came over with their desert.

0000000000000000000

Sam and Emily smiled as they walked into the bathroom, "I can't believe that she did that to him, AJ is so broken up over her cheating on him." Sam commented as she moved over to the sink and opened her purse.

"I know, I hate to see my brother all broken up over it." Emily replied as the blonde walked out of one of the stalls.

"If I wasn't with taken, I would just at the opportunity to be with a man like him. He is so sweet and not to mention handsome." Sam smiled as she replied her mascara.

"I love your shoes." Sam smiled at the stranger, "I wish I could pull heel off, I am a total disaster in heels."

"Oh thanks, I'm Courtney."

"Sam and Emily." She introduced, "I know this might seem a little odd, but are you here alone?"

"Yeah." Courtney answered a little unsure.

"You see my friend got a rough relationship a few months ago and has kind of given up on trying."

"He thinks your really cute and don't think you will give him the time of day." Emily finished.

"He really thinks I'm cute?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Yup." The girls said in unison, "You should go talk to him, he is kind of shy." Emily added as she watched the blonde smiles brighten.

"I might do that." Courtney smiled as she hurried towards the door.

"That was very nice of you." A voice called from a bathroom stall.

"Molly what are you hiding in the bathroom?" Emily asked, "Molly!" She yelled as the shock hit her that the little girl was her in Port Charles.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say you sold us out." Sam observed. "What did you get?"

"Italy and the new Kindle."

"Can't say I'm not proud of you." Sam laughed, "You didn't say how long you would keep it a secret."

"I gave you all enough time to get here."

"Dad and Mom are at the restaurant?"

"No, just Dad and me. He is meeting me here in a minute, he locked himself out of our room again." Molly laughed.

"Come sit with us." Emily offered as the three left the bathroom and headed back to the table. Where they found Mac was already there.

0000000000000000000

"Oh there are the rest of my lying daughters." Mac commented as the three came sat at the table, "Not you Emily."

"Technically Sam didn't lie, you knew she and Nikolas were going to be here." Molly pointed out.

"Can you please be on my side for once."

"Not when it seems you are always wrong." Maxie snorted as she took another sip of wine.

"I am your father."

"I think he is the weak gazelle now." John muttered to Patrick.

"Where is AJ?" Sam asked seeing that the older man was no longer at the table.

"The blonde asked him out." Nikolas explained, not looking away from the bickering going on between his father and sister.

"Maxie, did you really think your father would believe that we were still shopping 24 hours later." Johnny piped up.

"Don't be a suck up, my father is never going to like you."

"I am liking him a lot better than I like you right now. Why did you all leave me alone with that crazy woman."

"That is what you are upset about?" Robin asked me confused.

"You don't know what it's like to feel like that women is going poison you every time …..." Mac started but stopped when he saw who was getting off the elevator, "How?" He asked shocked before he ducked under the table and dragged Molly down with him.

"Catching anything under there dear?" Alexis asked with a smirked as she reached the table.


	15. Chapter 15

American Honey

"Alexis, my love. It does my heart good to see you." Mac said while he flashed a scared smile and crawled out from under the table.

"I think he has been reading your romance novels again." Maxie mumbled as she leaned near Molly.

"Cut the crap. Did you really think I wouldn't find out where you where? How long have we been married?" Alexis questioned as she glared at her husband, "Girls." Alexis greeted with a warm smile as she glanced around the table.

"See my own mother even forgets about me." Nikolas muttered as Emily patted his back.

"I was talking to the three children of mine, who fled the state."

"Mom, I can explain." Robin started as she scrambled to come up with an answer.

Alexis waved her hand in a dismissive motion before she grabbed an empty seat at the table, "You were just curious, as am I." Alexis smiled as she watched Mac out of the corner of her eye, "You on the other hand are sleeping on the couch for the unforeseeable future." Alexis snapped as she glared at her husband.

"Molly made me do it"

"Nice try. Molly is the one who told me everything. You are an adult Mac, you need to grow a backbone and stick up to our children."

"They are your spawn, they are scheming little monsters and I am pretty sure Maxie or Kristina are trying to kill me."

"Love how they are talking about us like we are not even here." Robin observed as she finished off her pie.

"It's not us that you need to worry about Dad, at the rate you are going Mom or Grandmother are going to take care of you."

"It's getting late and I am sure a good night sleep with put us in a better mood." Nik tried to be the voice of reason.

"Suck up."

Kiss ass." Maxie and Patrick coughed at the same time.

"I agree with Nik, I think we should go to bed and deal with this in the morning with a clear head." Sam agreed as and Jason stood.

"Alexis, my parents would love to met you if you are up to it." Jason spoke up as he looked towards the older woman.

"I couldn't think of a better idea." Maxie agreed with a huge grin, "I told you that this was going to be worth it." The blonde mumbled towards her boyfriends who was stood behind her.

"That would be lovely." Alexis replied as she kept her eyes locked with her husband.

"We will sent the car to pick you up in the morning." Nik called as he and Emily stood.

Slowly each of the members of the table slowly got up, not wanting Alexis's anger to be directed at them. One by one they quickly made their way to the elevator till all but Mac was left, alone with the check, "This is why most animals eat their young." Mac muttered as he downed his glass before taking out his wallet.

00000000000000000000

Jason groaned as he felt something brush his hand, he flicked his hand before he went to pull Sam closer only to realize that her side of the bed was cold. He sleepily opened one eye and widened it in surprise as he locked eyes with a darker pair of blue ones.

"Morning." Maxie smiled before she jumped off the bed, out of the room and down the hall. Confused Jason looked around the room and came to a stop when he saw Johnny, Patrick, Emily and Sam standing in the corner.

"Do you think he can see us?" Patrick asked in a loud whisper as he and the girls stood in there not making a move.

"Well, he can defiantly hear us." Sam mumbled as she kept her hand behind her back.

"Don't move or make a sound. He can't see us if you don't move." Johnny ordered.

"Really? How does that make any sense." Emily muttered, but still not moving.

"It's like in Jurassic_ Park,_ if you don't move he can not see you._"_ Patrick explained as if what he was saying was common knowledge.

"Does he look like a T-Rex?" Sam hissed.

"This is all a dream." Emily tried as she moved towards the bed and waved her hands.

"Okay, so this is plan we are going with now?"

"What am I five?" Jason asked as he sat up in the bed, "Why are you all in my room?"

"I thought you enjoyed having me here." Sam spoke up.

"Not you, I know why you are in here. Though I rather you be in my bed right now." Jason smirked as he patted her empty side, "I want to know why you three are here." Jason said as he looked at the two.

"This is all a dream." Emily repeated.

"Your room, oh I could have sworn this was my room." Patrick tried lamely.

"I am sticking with the you can't see me unless I move thing."

"Hey, what is taking you so long? Mom sent me up here to get everyone." Robin called as she stood in the open doorway.

"When did all you get here?" Jason asked, wondering why everyone was here this early.

"Thirty minutes ago, our parents and yours are getting to know each other." Robin explained as she leaned in the door frame, "I sent you up here, twenty minutes ago to get everyone." Robin ordered as she glared at her boyfriend.

"I am starved." Sam exclaimed as she shoved something into Patrick's hand, before she jumped on the bed and hopped over to the door, Emily waited a second before she followed Sam out the door.

"You might want to wait ten to fifteen minutes before you move around." Patrick smirked before he hurried out of the room.

"Since, you where so interested in my nails the other night, I thought I would return the favor." Johnny offered as he threw the little bottle on the ground before he dashed for the door and just dodged the pillow Jason had tossed at him, once he had looked at his nails.

0000000000000000000

"How old are you five?" Robin asked as the group made their way into the dinning room, where Alan, Monica, Edward, Alexis, Molly, Maxie and Mac had already started to eat.

"You are just angry that we didn't include you." Patrick countered as he pulled out a seat for Sam and then Robin.

"I know you all are on your best behavior and not causing any trouble." Mac lectured as he took a sip of coffee and ignored the look on Alexis's face.

"Yeah, right. It's like he doesn't even know his own children." Patrick muttered to Johnny only to be kicked under the table by Maxie.

"Sam, Maxie and the boys have been a pleasure to have." Monica spoke up, "It is so nice to get to meet their whole family."

"I wanted to apologize for all of us just dropping in on you like this. I must admit that it is nice to meet Emily and Jason's family."

"It is nice to have so many people in the house, I just hope it's not too much longer before we hear little footsteps running around." Monica grinned.

"I don't know how you put up with five daughters, I had my hands full with one." Alan wondered as he looked at the other man.

"It's my own personal hell." Mac groaned, "I mean it is such a blessing." He covered after a second.

"You have really past the line this time." A voice called from the hallway, "I don't know which one of you did this but you are all going to pay." Nikolas screeched as he ran into the room in only his boxers.

"And here is my only son wearing bright blue nail polish and blush." Mac groaned.

"I think you could use a day at the Country Club." Alan offered with a small smile as he stood, "My oldest used to run around in a pink tutu." Alan laughed as he and Mac headed out towards the living room.

"I am going to go burn all your designer clothes." Nik threatened as he walked back towards the hall where he grabbed a pile of Maxie's clothes and headed towards the front door, "Or better yet, I am going to throw them into the lake."

"Aren't you going to-do something?" Maxie screeched as she shot out of her seat.

"They are not my clothes, why should I care?" John huffed.

"This is all a dream." Emily tried as Sam busted out in to a fit of giggles.

00000000000

"If you step foot out that door I am going to make your life hell Nikolas Scorpio, Payback is like my super power and our sisters will be on my side." Maxie screamed as she jumped on to her brother's back, which caused him to fall at the unexpected weight.

"This is making a very bad impression." Alexis chided as she, Molly and Monica stood watching the whole ordeal.

"If you ever touch my things again, I will tell Emily all about how you used to let Robin and Sam dress you up and call you Nicole."

"Oh, I am so going to want to hear this." Emily laughed as she and Sam came to join the others.

Nikolas was unable to respond, thanks to Maxie holding his face down in her pile of clothes. "Maxie, get off your brother this instant." Alexis ordered. Seeing as the blonde was not going to move Johnny made his way over and lifted the smaller woman off of the older man.

Sam watched on with interest just as she felt someone come up behind her, "Painting my nails? Really?" A husky voice asked as strong arms went around her waist, "I understand the others, but you?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Sam offered weakly.

"Oh a good idea at the time." Jason smirked before he lifted Sam over his shoulder and headed towards the door, "A swim in the late sounds like a great idea right now." Jason offered just as he came to the door.

"Don't look at me." Patrick and Johnny said at the same time.

"Yeah, we like to be on the winning team and right now that it Jason's team." Patrick added as Johnny went over to the door to open it for Jason, only to be shocked at who he saw standing there.

"Hello, I thought I would drop in to say hello, since you all fled the state without so much as a goodbye." The woman smiled, "I brought some cookies." Helena offered as she held out the plate.


	16. Chapter 16

American Honey

Chapter 16

"Quietly." Jason urged as he stood under the balcony, Nikolas was standing not to far behind him was busy looking through the window of the living room making sure no one was looking for them yet. Most of their two families or at least the adults where gathered around the couch talking.

"Don't look down." Emily muttered to herself as she slowly descended down the trellis behind Sam.

"You know the others are going to be pissed right?" Sam asked as she got closer to the ground, when Jason lifted her the rest of the way down.

"Do you want to stay in a house with both our families, plus your grandmother?" Jason asked as he set her on the ground, giving her hips a quick squeeze before he let go.

"No." Sam responded quickly as she waited for Emily to join them.

"It's war, there are causalities." Nik retorted as he kept acting as the look out.

"I think you are enjoying this a little too much." Sam smirked as she spared a glance to her twin.

"They were not quick enough and I am really not that sad to leave them behind." The man admitted as backed away from the window and towards Sam, "Robin and maybe Molly maybe, I feel a little remorse about." He added as Emily came over towards the two.

Jason grabbed the bag near the bushes before he made his way over to the small group, "Alright, this is were we split up." Jason muttered as he pulled the bag over his shoulder and held a hand out towards Sam.

"What are we supposed to-do?" Nikolas asked his mouth frowned at this news.

"We agreed to sneak out together." Sam answered as she took Jason's hand, "That was all."

"I have a plan." Emily responded as she held out the keys to the mustang.

"Great, hurt my sister and I will kill you." Jason warned as he pulled Sam towards the garage, where his bike sat in front of.

"I don't know about this?" Sam said hesitantly as she glances at the motorcycle.

"Do you trust me?" Jason smirked as he glanced down at Sam.

"Yes, but it's that death trap that I don't trust." Sam replied, only to be picked up and placed on the seat.

"I love you, but we don't have time for you to list the pros and cons." Jason smiled as he gave Sam a quick kiss on the forehead before he jumped on in front of Sam, "We need to make a fast getaway." Jason added as he patted Sam's thigh before he kicked the stand up.

"Kill me and I will haunt you for the rest of time." Sam warned as she wrapped her arms around him, "Not _Casper_ style, _ Paranormal Style."_Sam promised as her grip tighten as Jason started the bike and sped out of the front gate.

00000000000000000000000000

Thirty minutes later, Jason and Sam found themselves walking up a trail to the old train bridge. Jason took a moment to just watch Sam take the it in. She had wondered over to the side, when Jason finally spoke.

"This worth the ride" Jason asked as he looked out over the old bridge.

"I think I can get used to that, it wasn't as scary as I though and being close to you doesn't hurt." Sam admitted as she leaned over the railing, "How did you find this place?"

"I was just riding one day and came a cross it. It just became a place I could come to get away." Jason said honestly as he walked up next to Sam and pulled her against him.

"You can see all the stars." Sam smiled as she looked up, "There is the Little Dipper." Sam pointed up as she held a hand out to show Jason.

"You are a star expert now?" Jason joked as Sam continued to show the different consolations,"You never stop surprising me." He whispered into Sam's hair. Which caused her to look up at him.

"I never thought I could be this happy." Sam said after a moment of silence, "Someone who accepts me."

"I never thought that being stuck in a small town would be the best thing to happen to be." Jason agreed as he turned Sam around to look at her in the eye.

"I was so scared to give in completely, but you broke down all the walls." Sam smiled as she looked up at Jason and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Before Willow's Creek, I was going down a dark path, I was carrying so much anger around, I lashed out at everyone. It's like my world was dark and gray, but when you came into my life all the colors came back." Jason explained as he leaned his head down against her, "You brought me back to life and to my family, to that I will forever to grateful." Jason smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You give me too much credit." Sam smiled as she responded to the kiss, "You gave me the courage to follow my dreams and open the bar."

"You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." Jason declared as he picked Sam up and backed up to the blanket that he had laid out when they had first arrived.

0000000000000000

"Johnny, they left us here." Maxie ranted as she paced in front of the man as he typed away at the laptop in the living room, with Patrick, Ethan, Robin and Kristina spread around the movie.

"Sam is in a relationship now, that means you are going to have to share her now." Kristina responded as she continued to paint her nails.

"They left us all here." Maxie repeated.

"Okay, I will explain it one more time." Kristina sighed as she glanced at her sister, "Sam and Jason have had almost no alone time since they got her thanks to us. You know the whole all of us just dropping in here. It is only acceptable that they try to get away for a little while."

"That is very mature of you." Maxie snapped as she went back to pacing, "I am not losing Sam, she is the only one who talks me out of my crazy plans." She continued, "Most of my crazy plans." She corrected.

"I can't believe the amount of drama that happens in this family." Ethan muttered as he placed an arm around the couch behind Kristina.

"I think of this as my own personal reality TV show, I am think about secretly recording and putting it on YouTube." Patrick announced to the other man.

"You could use Mom's nanny cam." Robin piped up as she looked up from her magazine.

"Why does Alexis have a nanny cam? Do I want to know?" Patrick asked, "Where is it? You know what I don't think that I want to know?" He quickly asked, "Alright, I want to know."

"It's on the bookcase in the living room. What did you think that Teddy bear was?" Kristina asked as she blew on her nails to dry them.

"I thought it was one of yours or something." Patrick hesitated.

"She had it because she claims she wants to know what her stuff is doing when no one is home."

"Do you have a demon?"

"The real reason that she has it is because she wants to check and see what my father is really doing." Robin explained as she ignored Patrick's question.

"The best part is that my Dad knows all about it and uses it towards his benefit." Kristina finished.

"Mac finally scores a point, what is it Alexis a billion and Mac one." Patrick laughed.

"Are you even listening to be?" Maxie questioned as she glared at Johnny again, but it went unnoticed by him because he was too engrossed on the computer.

"Yeah, so continue." Johnny replied not looking up from the screen.

"I don't understand, how she could just leave me here. It's like she doesn't care about me anymore. I am the fun sister and the one she loves the most." Maxie continued as she tapped her heel.

"Crap." Johnny muttered under her breath.

"My life is falling apart and you are playing Farmville?" Maxie asked as she grabbed his computer and was just about to slam it on the ground when the side door opened.

"Sam!" The blonde yelled as she ran to hug her sister, "Why to you have a twig in your hair and a leaf." Maxie asked as she picked the items out of the woman's hair.

"Took a bike ride." Jason explained, "Were we missed?"

"No, the adults are in the dinning room, exchanging horror stories and Edward and the queen of Darkness are catching up." Patrick answered as he stood up, "Apparently they know each other through business and they are already talking about merging the businesses."

"Oh joy." Sam sighed as her phone dinged to show she had a text message. She quickly pulled her phone to show a message from Emily. Once she opened it she was surprised at what she saw.


	17. Chapter 17

American Honey

Chapter 17

"Okay, why are we standing in a walk in freezer?" Johnny asked as he pulled Maxie closer to him in an effort to keep warm. Maxie and Sam had lead the group through the house in search of a quite place to fill everyone in on the mystery text. That is how they all ended into the walk in freezer.

"This is a code neon yellow." Maxie whispered as she leaned into John's grasp.

"Is that bad?" Jason asked.

"It's only the highest level of an emergency." Patrick said with a look of panic on his face, "The last time it was a code neon yellow, we got stranded in the middle of the woods with no food."

"We had to capture a squirrel and eat it." Johnny mumbled.

"I thought that we were never going to talk about it again." Maxie said as she swatted at her boyfriend.

"This is something that is life changing." Sam said as she tried to get back on track.

"What did your brother do to my sister?" Jason asked impatiently as he walked closer to Sam and reached for her phone that was in her back pocket.

"Why can't it be something your sister did to our brother?" Kristina countered, "Emily could easily take on Nikolas." She added as she leaned into Ethan's grasp.

"Alright, what happened to our wounded gazelle?" Johnny asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Please, tell me that is not a ring." Jason gasped as he looked at the picture on Sam's phone, "I am going to kill him." Jason announced as he headed towards the door.

"Nikolas did not elope." Robin yelled as he grabbed the phone from Jason and then passed it to Kristina.

"There is no way he made it to Vegas in four hours, so where did he get married?" Patrick asked shocked the Nikolas would do something like that.

"Atlantic City is about two hours." Ethan answered.

"Of course the gambling con would know that." Maxie spat, "So, she was asking you to come be a witness." Maxie started as she looked at her sister.

"What do you think we are going to-do?"

"Find a car, get to Atlantic City and kill your twin." Jason answered for the blonde.

"I have to hide the ice-cream down here, so Monica doesn't start yelling about my diet." A voice said from the outside of the walk-in.

"Alexis is the same way, she is always on about my blood pressure." Mac replied, "She and the kids are the only thing that add to my stress." He added as the door opened.

"Why are you all hanging out in the fridge?" Mac asked as he glanced around the room.

"Trying to get to Narnia." Maxie smiled.

"Right, I just remember it wasn't a walk-in, it was a wardrobe." Kristina said as she snapped her fingers as if the thought had just hit her.

"You were close they both start with a W." Robin smiled as they tried to get passed the men, but Mac blocked the way.

"Narnia, my ass. Where is Nikolas and Emily?" Mac asked as he glared.

"Wow, that is scary. He looks like Alexis." Johnny said as he jumped behind Maxie.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Samantha, truth or I start tell about your little flashing faze." Mac threatened.

"Nikolas and Emily are at Atlantic City and need us there as witnesses."

"My daughter is getting married?" Alan asked as he figured out what was going on.

"We are on our way there to be witn... you know to stop it."

"So, what is stopping you from going now?" Mac asked as he got a smile on his face.

"We don't have a car big enough for us." Maxie answered.

"We have the old RV." Alan smiled as he waved the keys, "Mac and I where just going to take it for a spin

"What are you waiting for let's go?"

"So, you are okay with this?" Robin asked confused.

"As long as I get to go on the adventure that is all I ever wanted." Mac smiled as he and Alan led the way to the garage.

000000000000000

"Did you tell them we are on the way?" Mac asked from the passenger seat as Alan pulled onto the highway.

"Yes, I told her to wait to-do anything until we got there." Sam answered as she held onto the table as Alan made a quick turn, "Though they do not know about the two of you coming." Sam mumbled the last part.

"Nikolas is going to be in so much trouble." Patrick smirked as he talked to Johnny, who once again was too busy with his laptop again.

"Why is it that you love to see my brother get in trouble?" Maxie asked as she leaned her elbows on the table and glanced at the two men.

"Don't ask as if you don't get joy from your brother's misery like the rest of us do." Johnny smirked as he looked up from the screen and to his girlfriend.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response." Maxie replied as she leaned back in the seat and grabbed the magazine she had been reading before she decided to get up and head into the bedroom where the second bathroom was located.

An hour later the group was scattered around the sitting area, Mac had taken a turn at driving, while Alan slept in the passenger side. Johnny, Ethan and Patrick where busy watching a movie on the couch, while Robin, Sam and Jason sat in the dining area.

"Sam, I think we have a problem." Robin nodded as she glanced on a coat that sat on the table next to the sink. Sam's eyebrows shot up once she realized who's jacket that was, "Yeah." Robin frowned as she watched Sam's eyes moved to the back of the RV, where a bedroom rested.

"Kristina and Maxie went back there to lay down a little while ago." Jason answered as he watched the two carefully.

"I am going to go check up on them." Sam said as she stood up and followed Robin back to the room.

"About time!" Maxie called as she rushed in-between Robin and Sam, "I thought I was going to be held hostage forever."

"Hello Girls." Alexis smiled as she held up a wine glass in acknowledgment from the bed where she and Monica sat with a smile.

"Mom, you are getting sloppy, you left your coat outside." Sam smiled in greeting.

"Why are you not surprised at the fact that they are here?" Kristina asked in from the corner of the room on a chair.

"Because Sam and I sent her a text." Robin answered.

"I wish I would have thought about that." Maxie muttered to herself, "Now you two are going to be the golden children once again." Maxie added

"I raised at-least two girls that know when the ship is going down." Alexis replied, "Honestly, your father is getting dumber and dumber every year, if he thinks that he can pull one over on me." Alexis murmured as she poured another glass of wine and handed another to Monica.

"After two decades of marriage I still don't fully understand the actions of my husband." Monica informed the girls, "You need to teach these men earlier on that they are always wrong and that you are always right." Monica added.

"I think Maxie already has a head start on that one." Sam smiled to Robin.

"I don't think that is a healthy way to have a marriage." Kristina piped up as she moved over so Maxie could sit next down next to her.

"You haven't been in a relationship for a very long term relationship." Alexis smiled, "It's kind of sweet to have that outlook." She added with a laugh.

"Kristina do not let these two damage you anymore then you already are." Robin sighed as she and Sam climbed into the bed next to Robin and Monica. Alexis opened her bag up and held out to more wine glasses out to the girls.

"I think Ethan and Kristina are a perfect match, they both are criminals just waiting to be caught." Maxie laughed as she pulled her younger sister into a hug.

000000000000000

"Is no one else worried that Maxie and Kristina have been in thebathroom for two hours." Jason asked as he headed over to the couch.

"It's been a nice break from all of Maxie blabbing." Johnny said not looking away from the movie.

"Sam and Robin probably feel asleep in the back." Patrick added.

Jason just shook his head as he decided to head into the back and see for himself."Hey, I just wanted to make sure you four where okay." Jason called out as he opened the door, but stopped when he saw the two older women in the room.

"Jason!" Sam called as she stumbled off the bed, Jason caught her just in time, "How awesome is my mom? She had wine in her bag and glasses." Sam whispered loudly as she hugged Jason.

"Well now I know what you for have been up to for the last hour." Jason smirked as helped steady Sam and brushed her hair back.

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes, what did you say?" Sam asked with a giggle as she pulled away from Jason's gaze.

"I love you." Jason smiled as he leaned down to kiss Sam, who playfully pulled away and ran or stumbled back to the bed and Robin just as the RV came to a sudden stop.

"Wakey Wakey." Mac called as he came into the bedroom with a grin, "We have a wedding that we need to …... stop." Mac said as he stumbled over his words as he saw a laughing Monica and Alexis.

"Well I would love to stay and see how this whole thing ends but it is Quidditch season is and you know how that is." Maxie smirked as she grabbed Kristina's hand and hurried out of the room.

"Mac don't worry I am not made." Alexis smiled as she stood up and made her way towards her husband, "We have a wedding to attend."

"Why are we not putting a stop to this?" Mac asked confused, thinking that this was some sort of a trap.

"No way in heck are we going to put a stop to this, Emily and Nikolas are perfect for each other and as much as I wish that they would wait to have a traditional wedding, this is what makes them happy then we are going to support them." Alexis smiled as she pulled him into a hug, "Plus our children are anything but traditional." Mac just relaxed as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"Oh my God, we would forgot Molly." Alexis cried as she pulled away from Mac.


	18. Chapter 18

American Honey

Chapter 18

Alexis, Monica and Kristina had headed to the front desk to reserve some rooms, while the rest of the group waiting in the casino area and then were going to head off to the alter. "I am not sure if your mother is going to like this whole situation once she is sober." Mac wondered.

"Mom isn't mad because we let her in on the plan." Robin informed as she watched Maxie and John over at the slot machines.

"What do you think about all this?" Sam asked as she wondered over to Jason who was sitting on a couch.

"I was angry at first, but if this is something that makes her happy then I guess that is all that matters." Jason admitted as he pulled Sam down next to him, "What about you?"

"I don't think I could ever go through with something like this." Sam said out loud, "At least not without my family."

"You are telling me you never planned out your wedding when you were a little girl." Jason asked with a smirk, "I know Emily had it all planned out."

"I wouldn't go that far, though I do know that my brother was forced to dress as a groom a few times." Sam laughed, "I always thought that I would want a quite wedding on a beach somewhere."

"Like Hawaii." Jason smirked as he put an arms around Sam.

"But, I highly doubt my sisters will allow anything less then an over top wedding." Sam laughed.

"I'm sure Maxie would plan the whole thing for you, defiantly if you told her it was a secret." Jason remarked as he glanced over at the blonde as she pushed Johnny out of the way and plopped into the seat of the slot machine.

"Secret plans are a big part of this family encase you haven't noticed." Sam smiled as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh I think I am getting pretty good at making my own up."

"You can run with the pack." Patrick interrupted as he took a seat across from the couple.

"I think you mean pride." Robin corrected as she sat next to Patrick, "Lions and gazelles not wolves and gazelles."

"I'll find out." Patrick sighed, "MAXIE!" He yelled across from the room to where the blond sat.

"I am trying to win some money here." Maxie huffed as she turned her attention towards the two couples

"Are we lions or wolves?"

"Lions that feed on the wounded gazelle!" Maxie yelled at the top of her lungs with a huge grin on her face.

"This is how I am always able to locate my children." Alexis admitted to Monica as the three came over to the smaller group.

"Rooms?" Mac asked as he placed an arm around his wife.

"Unfortunately there are only three rooms left." Alexis answered with a frown.

"So, how are we going to-do this?" Alan asked as he glanced at Monica.

"The adults in one room, Maxie, Johnny and ." Alexis started.

"With Sam and Jason." Maxie interrupted, "I will not be stuck with Kristina." Maxie cried as she ran over with a cup full of quarters.

"Alright, so Maxie, Johnny, Jason and Sam in one and Robin, Kristina, Ethan and Patrick in the other." Alexis finished.

"We are going to let Kristina and Ethan share a room together?" Mac asked unsure.

"Kristina is nineteen and in a committed relationship Mac." Alexis explained with a sigh, "I know for a fact that our daughter is practicing safe sex. I also highly doubt she is going to have sex with her sister in the room."

"My daughters are not having that three letter word."

"You mean SEX." Patrick smirked.

"Daddy, Ethan and Kristina have been sharing a room at the Metro Court and I can tell you she is no longer a virgin."

"She did not loose her virginity." Mac whispered.

"Yell it, whisper it. It's not coming back." Maxie sang as she glared at the younger girl whose face was bright red.

"Sam." Kristina urged.

"Dad we are here for Emily and Nik. So we should get going to that." Sam replied as stood up and moved over to Kristina, she placed an arm around her and headed off towards the chapel.

0000000000000000000

"About time you got here." A voice called as Sam, Kristina and Jason entered the room.

"AJ?" Sam asked shocked to see the man here.

"We caught Emily and Nik at the Dinner and they asked if we wanted to come." AJ explained as the rest of the family piled in to the room.

"We being?" Jason asked unsure.

"We being Me and Grandmother." Molly answered as she back out of the back room with Nikolas and Helena.

"Oh no!" Johnny and Patrick muttered as they both hid behind Robin and Maxie.

"Shut it or I will hex you." Helena ordered, "You all are late and need to take a seat right now." She added as she took a seat. The other quickly followed the older woman's lead.

"Not you two." Nikolas called as he pointed to Sam and Jason, "You are our witnesses." He added as he motioned the two to come up and stand next to him and Emily.

"You really want to be married by Elvis?" Sam asked her twin in a hushed voice.

"All I know it that I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman." Nik answered with a smile as they got ready to start the ceremony.

"For the record we are not eloping or getting married by a dead guy." Jason muttered to Sam, who was just shocked by his admission, "I mean, just what I said." Jason tried to cover but failed as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Good to know." Sam stuttered as she watched her brother exchange rings.


	19. Chapter 19

American Honey 19

"So, what was it that Jason said that make you light up like a Christmas tree?" Maxie asked as she hopped up on to the bar stool.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam deflected as she grabbed the drink that the bartender had just set down.

"I invented that move." Maxie insisted as she moved Sam's chair so she was facing the blonde, "You might as well just tell me, because we both know I am going to find out one way or another. Personally I would rather save us sometime and you just tell me now."

"Sam doesn't want to tell you. For once why don't you just mind your own business." Kristina defended from her seat next to the blonde.

"Why are you here? You can't drink yet." Maxie argued as she turned her attention to her younger sister, "Please, don't tell me you are still angry about the little show and tell with Dad."

"Of course, I am still upset about that! You practically screamed it in front of the hall lobby." Kristina yelled before she hopped off her seat and hurried over to the restroom.

"I'll go after her." Sam sighed as she hurried after her sister, knowing she could better handle this then Maxie could.

"You know this is one of those times you should think about others." Johnny mumbled as he grabbed his beer. Maxie just shot his a glare which caused him to just pick up his beer and head back over to the table where all the guys were.

"I can't help what come all the time, there is just no filter." Maxie defended to Robin as she took a sip from Sam's drink.

"I am amazed that you have never been slapped before." Robin mused as she stared at the blonde.

0000000000000000000000

"Krissy." Sam called as she walked into the bathroom. Since there was no answer, she walked down the row of stalls checking for the red heels that Kristina had on. She stopped when she came to the last stall. She gently knocked on the door, "It's me." Sam tried again and smiled as the door unlocked.

"Sam." Kristina muttered as she opened the door and allowed Sam to come in to the tiny stall, "I hate her."

"No, you don't. You are just angry right now." Sam reasoned as she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"Why does Maxie have to be so..." Kristina trailed off as she pulled away from her sister.

"So Maxie?" Sam guessed.

"She always has this annoying habit of always being involved, but this time she pushed into too far." Kristina ranted.

"She shouldn't have mentioned anything about Ethan and you."

"I am already scared enough that he is going to come to see me as nothing but a little girl."

"Have you seen the way that boy stares at you?" Sam questioned, "Plus, the fact that he followed you all the way to New York then Atlantic City proves that he more then likes you." Sam added with a smile.

"I guess." Kristina responded in a unsure tone.

"Will pulling a prank on Maxie make you feel any better?" Sam asked with a smirk, which caused Kristina to perk up and lean in closer to Sam and she explained her idea.

0000000000000000000

"Can I ask why we were ordered to get Johnny drunk last night?" Ethan asked unsure as he stood in the elevator with Jason and Patrick as they made their way back up to their rooms.

"You can, but I don't know if you will get a direct answer." Patrick answered as the doors opened to their floor.

"It is better to just go along with these woman, then to question them." Jason advised.

"I think these woman have deluded themselves into thinking they are in the mob, which they are actually scary enough to be in." As the three wondered towards their rooms, which were right across from each other.

"Ethan!" Kristina smiled as she jumped up from the floor, where Robin and Sam sat across from Maxie and Sam's room.

"Coffee!" Sam and Robin exclaimed in unison as they both took the coffees from Patrick, "Don't give me that look." Robin glared at him, "We have been up most of the night waiting for this."

"You are in on this plan?" Patrick asked a little confused, "What I mean is that normally you are the mature one of the group and dragged in by association."

"Are we okay?" Jason asked as he leaned against the wall next to Sam with a frown.

"Yeah, we are fine." Sam answered as she avoided eye contact with him and played with the top of her coffee cup.

"You could have confused me since you have avoided me since the wedding." Jason replied as he grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

"I was just busy with my sisters." Sam defended as she tried to get her cup back, only for Jason to hold it above his head.

"Remember the promise to always be honest." Jason smirked as he handed Sam her cup before he used his hands to trap her against the wall, "I have ways of making you talk." Jason warned as he lowered his head to Sam's neck.

"Jason it was nothing."

"Sam, if this is what I said at the wedding." Jason muttered as he lowered his lips to Sam's shoulder, "I was just..."

"Honesty." Sam moaned as Jason moved up to her neck.

"I meant what I said, but I did not mean to scare you by moving to fast."

"We are moving at the perfect fine pace." Sam moaned as she leaned against the wall.

"Then why the avoiding"

"I just got scared at how real this was all becoming and how perfect it had been. I guess I was waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Everything is out in the open babe, there is nothing that is going to change how I feel about you." Jason promised as he lifted Sam up.

"You want to marry me?" Sam laughed as Jason pulled her into a another kiss.

"What the hell have you done!" A voice yelled from the across the hall.


	20. Chapter 20

American Honey

Chapter 20

As soon as Maxie's scream echoed through the hallway the gang scattered in all directions, "I heard the buffet is great." Robin commented as she grabbed Patrick hurried for the stairs. Kristina shot Sam a glance before the both raced towards the elevators.

Which left a stunned Jason and Ethan just standing in front of the two doors, just as Maxie flung the door open with nothing but a sheet on. "Johnny I am going to kill you." Maxie lectured as she moved out of the room and across the hall as she tried to pull her unzipped suitcase, which only caused the clothes to spill out across the hallway.

"Maxie I don't remember anything about last night." Johnny mumbled as he leaned against the door frame in just his boxers and a tux printed on a t-shirt, "For all I know you drugged me into marrying you." He added with a frown and caused the blonde to whip around, "Now I am going to be forced to listen to you for the rest of my life."

"Oh, yes Johnny because my dream had always been to marry you in Atlantic City and not remember it at all." Maxie replied sarcastically. Before she turned her attention to the door and tried to open it, she finally gave up and started to slam on the door. Ethan quietly reached into his pocket and handed the key to the blonde as Jason made his get away.

"You have a little something on your face by the way." Ethan smirked to Johnny as he motioned to the drawn on mustache on the older man's face before he followed Jason towards the elevator.

"Remind me to never piss off Kristina or Sam." Ethan spoke once they reached the elevator and headed down to the main lobby.

00000000000000000000000

"When you all flock down like this, it makes me very nervous." Alexis observed as all her children came crashing into the cafe at the same time from different directions.

"Maybe because your children are took much for you to control." Helena muttered as she drank her tea with a smirk.

"You are more then welcome to try and kidnap them again." Alexis offered, "I am sure you will return them with in a week." She laughed as she took a bit of her egg.

"I think it would be two days." Mac argued.

"Would you like some milk in your coffee?" Helena asked with a sly smile as she watched her son-in-law.

"There is no way you got poison through airport security, I am surprised you got your broom through." Mac snapped.

"My mother is not a witch." Alexis replied with a sharp tone, "She is the devil." Alexis corrected as she set her fork down and then turned her attention to her daughters, "What do I need to mentally prepare myself for?"

"I am pretty sure Jason just proposed to Sam." Patrick answered, "But I can't be too sure, they were practically having sex in the hallway."

"I do not want to know about my children's sex lives. I feel dirty just saying those words." Mac muttered.

"Why don't you share some new information with us?" Alexis said as she turned her attention to Patrick, "We all know that Sam and Jason are going to get married at some point." She added as she took a bite of her toast.

"How on earth could you let this happen!" A voice screeched from behind the table which caused everyone to quickly turn around and face the blonde, "You are my sister's it is your job to look after me."

"It is also your job to keep each others secrets." Kristina added with a smile.

"How the hell did you allow me to get drunk enough to get married?" Johnny asked as he looked from Sam to Patrick, "You are supposed to be my best friends."

"You act as if you are surprised that we encouraged this event to happen." Patrick smirked as he leaned back into his chair.

"Why are you talking like that?" Johnny asked, almost whined.

"It makes me sound more sophisticated."

"Define it." Johnny ordered as he glared at the man.

"Do you know what is going on here?" Mac asked as he looked from Alan to Alexis.

"I think that your son isn't the only one that got married on this trip." Alan answered with a frown.

"Maxie, how on earth did you get drunk enough to get married?" Alexis asked as she looked at her daughter shocked.

"Why don't you ask those three how this happened?" Maxie countered as she pointed towards her three sisters that sat on the other side of the table.

"Mom, she announced to the whole hotel that I was not longer a you know." Kristina defended.

"Pure." Maxie finished with a smirk.

"So, because your sister outed a secret, you got her drunk and allowed her to get married." Alexis concluded, Both girls nodded before Alexis started, "So, it is Monday."

"Mom!"

"Maxie you should know better. If you can't take it then don't dish it out." Alexis sighed as she grabbed her plate and headed out of the room.

"You have the best mom ever." Jason smirked as he put an arm around Sam's chair.

"You should get used to it, she is going to be our mother-in law soon." Patrick smirked as she put an arm around Robin.

"Is that your way of proposing."

"Can we just stop with the whole marriage joking around thing please." Sam and Robin said in unison before the both followed Alexis out of the room.

00000000000000000000000

Three days later the group found themselves at the Port Charles Airport waiting for a flight back to North Carolina. The group had just arrived back from Atlantic City the night before and had enough time to quickly pack get a few hours asleep and make it to the airport for their five am flight. Time had slipped away from the Scorpio clan and Kristina and Molly were going to start school in just a few days.

"I am so glad to be going home." Mac sighed as he placed the tickets in his carry on bag and then slipped into the seat next to Alexis.

"You have to admit, it had been a crazy but interesting trip." Alexis yawned as she leaned her head against Mac's shoulder.

"The good part is that your mother is still in Atlantic City." Mac smiled as he leaned his head against Alexis's. The family might have just told Helena the flight left a few hours later then it actually did.

"Have you thought of a way to get Maxie and Johnny out of this mess?" Mac asked as he glanced down at his wife who had her eyes close.

"Honey we still have four hours before we get home, I am going to enjoy this till I have to get back to work." Alexis signed with a sigh, "Anyway it was all a prank, the girls would never really let Maxie get married."

"You have let me go around thinking I was dumb enough to get married while I was drunk." Maxie squealed as she jumped up from the floor where she had been dozing off.

"About time you realized it." Johnny chided as he pulled his hood over his head and turned over to face the wall.

"You knew it was all fake."

"I found out the day after. We all know that Sam is unable to keep a secret." Johnny mumbled.

"You were supposed to tell her Jonathan." Sam yelled as she looked over the laptop that sat on Molly's lap with Sam and Robin on either side of her.

"That was just one option, I chose the more fun one." He muttered before he pulled his sunglasses on and put his ear-buds in. Maxie just started at the three before she stomped off towards one of the food stalls.

"What about this one?" Molly asked as she typed away on the laptop.

"It has a pool and is right on the water." Robin commented as she read aloud.

"Three bedrooms and an apartment above the garage." Sam continued as she played with Jason's hair who was passed out on the floor next to Sam with his head in her lap.

"More than enough space." Molly commented.

"What are you three doing?" Jason asked as he opened his eyes and looked up at Sam who just smiled down at him and continued to play with his hair.

"Talking about how much I love you."

"Sweet but it is not going to work." Jason smirked as he sat up and easily lifted Sam so she was on his lap and he had better access to the screen.

"House listings in Willow's Creek." He read aloud after a second.

"Well, were did you think you were going to live." Robin asked as she looked at the man, "Your mother also gave Sam strict orders to pick out a house big enough for all of us."

"You are house shopping for us?" Jason asked Sam as her cheeks turned red.

"Well I just …. I am. Yes I am."

"Alright." Jason smirked as he tightened his grip around Sam's waist, "Just to be on the safe side who is living in the house?"

"Robin, Emily and I and you three men are going to live in the apartment." She answered just as a security guard came over to the group and came to a stop in front of Johnny.

"Sir we are going to need you to come with us, there are some questions we need to ask you." The man ask and held Johnny stand and escorted him down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

American Honey

Chapter 21

Mac had a tough day at work, which had followed a crazy two weeks of travel and all he wanted to-do was come home enjoy a nice cold beer while he caught up on _Cold Case Files._ That was until he came home and stumbled on a bunch of boxes that littered the hallway of the house. It had been a rather quite morning when he left, a little too quite now that he thought about it. All the children were up and out of the house before he was even up, he should have known that they were up to something, most of his brood did not know life existed before twelve in the afternoon.

Mac confusion even grew as he walked into the kitchen and found Alexis in front of the stove. An odd place for a woman who knew the take out menus like the back of her hand. He cleared his throat in hoped to get her attention. As soon as she heard the noise, Alexis glanced up to see her husband as he stood in the door way. He smile only brighten once she saw who it was.

"Hello Honey." Alexis greeted as she placed the pizza on the island, "Don't worry, I just picked it up from the pizzeria." Alexis smiled as she turned to the cabinet and placed the plates next to the pizza.

"So are we just going to ignore the boxes in the hallway?" Mac asked as he pulled out a stool and stared at his wife.

"I choose to plead the fifth." Alexis denied as she rummaged around in a random draw, until she pulled out a bunch of forks.

"One of the children is bound to spill at some point." Mac shrugged as he grabbed a slice of pizza, only for Alexis to slap his hand away.

"When are you going to learn? They might plan and scheme against each other but they always close ranks when it comes to you." Alexis explained to her husband, "You are not going to get anything out of them." She added this time with confidence.

"Hey Mom." Kristina greeted as she came in through the sliding glass door as Molly came in behind here. They both carried a bunch of shopping bags with them.

"I see that your Grandmother bought you all new wardrobes for school." Alexis observed as the girls set the bags down on the counter.

"She is trying to buy our loyalty." Kristina smiled as hugged her mother, "I plan on riding this for all it's worth."

"Who do those boxes belong too?" Mac asked as his two youngest.

"I'll get everyone for dinner." Molly exclaimed as she ran towards the stairs.

"Maxie is by the pool, I will get her." Kristina volunteered at the same time, she did not want to be around when her mother informed Mac about the new living conditions.

0000000000000000000000

Molly hurried up the stairs in an effort not to hear the very loud conversation that was about to be taken place between her parents. She had a feeling most of the yelling was going to be on her father's part, there was no way he was going to like what he was about to find out. But in the end her mother was going get her way, just like she always did.

She slowed her walk as she passed by the first door which was wide open and and showed a light pink walls. The door being open was a sure sign that Maxie was not in the room, that door was always shut tight when the blonde was in there. Next she glanced into the room across the hall and a light snore echoed through the ajar door of Robin's door. The youngest Scorpio tried to suppress a laugh and moved onto the next room.

Which is were she found who she was looking for, there sprawled out on the king size bed were her two oldest sisters, Jason and the newest addition to the Scorpio brood Lily the German Shepard. She gently pushed the door open, just as Robin passed the tissue box over to Sam. Robin laid on one side closest to the door with Jason in the middle and Sam curled up next to him, with Lily right by her feet.

"This looks cozy." Molly said as she made her presence known, which in turn caused the two girls to jump in surprise.

"When did you get home?" Robin asked as she flipped the comforter up and patted the bed to get Molly to join them, while Sam paused the movie.

"Do we have to stop it now? We're just getting to the good part." Jason groaned as he tried to get the remote from Sam, who just placed the remote under her, "Like that is going to stop me." Jason smirked as he moved so he was kneeling on the bed.

"I am so scared." Sam mocked as she glared at the man. Jason stared at Sam for a moment before he grabbed her around her waste and tossed her over his shoulder and crawled on his knees till he was off the bed and standing.

"Krissy and I just got home and so did Dad." Molly answered as she climbed into bed and watched the scene take place.

"Dad is back?" Sam asked as Jason hung her upside down as she turned her attention back towards her sisters.

"Yep and he has found the boxes."

"This is bad, we were supposed to ease him into this information." Robin said as she shook her head.

"How did Dad find the boxes?"

"They were scattered all over the hallway. The idiots didn't move them." Molly answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Robin sighed in frustration just as rolled out of the bed, "Better go smooth this over." She declared as she glanced at Sam.

"Do I have to come?" Jason asked as he tightened his grip on Sam.

"No, you can stay here and finish the movie." Sam answered as Jason placed her on the ground, he gave her a quick kiss on the temple before he climbed back into the bed and pressed play.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked Molly as she and Sam turned away from the doorway and turned towards their youngest sister.

"Watch the _Notebook _or watch Dad have another meltdown, what do you think?" Molly asked as she pulled the comforter over her and snuggled into the bed.

000000000000000000000

"How do you forget to pay your rent?" Kristina asked as she sat in the lawn chair across from Maxie's.

"In case you haven't notice the past few months have been a little hectic." Johnny defended.

"Why don't you tell her what really happened?" The blonde laughed as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"You mean like you reporting me to airport security?" Johnny countered.

"I did not report you, I might have just mentioned that you had picked up an unaccompanied bag." Maxie defended as she took a long sip from her ice tea glass.

"I almost got strip searched, thanks to your little joke."

"It was in the past, we called a truce. So suck it up and get over it." Maxie ordered.

"That was before you got me evicted." Johnny countered.

"When will you believe me that I had nothing to-do with that?"

"Do you really except me to believe that Patrick and I are stupid enough to believe that the other has been paying rent for the last four months."

"I believe that." Robin and Sam said in unison.

"So, do I." Kristina and Molly added.

"Why are you all out here?" Johnny asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Umm, Dad is about to find out that you are living here for the foreseeable future." Robin answered as she leaned against the railing.

"Well, you and Maxie will be living here." Sam corrected copied Robin's stance.

"Excuse me! What plan was I not included in on this time?" Maxie complained.

"Robin and I have found the perfect place to live." Sam answered with a coy smile.

"Elaborate." The blonde ordered.

"We found an old plantain house for sale down on Hummingbird Lane."

"Which also happens to have a newly built guest house on the back of the property that Patrick and I will be renting." Robin smiled as she leaned her head against Sam's shoulder.

"Oh well how fabulously for you all." Maxie frowned as she quickly stood and grabbed her towel and magazine before she huffed into the house.

"You haven't told her about the apartment you found, have you?" Kristina asked as she turned to the older man.

"No, I think I am going to let her have a hissy fit a little bit longer." Johnny decided as he leaned further back in the chair with a smirk.

000000000000000000000

"How was everyone's day?" Alexis asked as she tried to break the tension in the room.

"Well it seemed that it would never end and the only thing that got me through it was the thought of curling up with the TIVO." Mac started as he took a sip of his Coke, "Then the icing on top of a horrible day; finding out that we have three new housemates"

"You are acting like someone killed your puppy." Kristina observed.

"She is right, at-least you like us. Just think you could have Ethan living here." Johnny pointed out as he took another slice of pizza.

"Why not the more the merrier." Mac answered sarcastically as he stabbed his pizza.

"It's not for that long." Sam promised, "All the paper should be finalized within the next month."

"What paper work?" Alexis asked.

"The house that Jason's parents bought for them and Emily." Molly answered.

"How could you not have told me how sad the ending was?" Jason asked as he spoke for the first time since they all sat down to eat.

"I thought you have seen it before, you do have a sister." Sam countered as she grabbed a garlic knot off of his plate.

"If I knew it ended like that I wouldn't have wasted my time." Jason muttered as he grabbed her hand to stop her from placing the food into her mouth, "That is mine."

"What yours is mine and what mine is mine." Sam countered as she leaned closer to Jason.

"Where did you get that saying from Maxie?" Jason laughed as he used Sam's hand to place the knot into his mouth instead.

"What are you to arguing? I also take offense to that statement." Maxie asked as the two caught her attention. Sam stared at Jason for a moment before she moved closer and pulled him into a kiss, she moved her hand to the back of his head, to keep his close.

"Jason watched the _Notebook _ for the first time." Molly informed the table as Jason and Sam continued their kiss.

"She got you to watch that?" Johnny asked with a surprised tone, "I thought you would have held out a little longer then that."

"Sam just trained him well." Patrick laughed, "Plus if I remember correctly you read the whole _Twilight_ series before any of the girls did."

"I thought it was about something else." Johnny answered lamely.

"I am thinking about training him with a shock collar or I might even trade him in all together." Maxie informed her sisters.

"I heard the new bartender at Jake's is single." Sam answered as she and Jason finally came up for air.

"I was thinking more along the lines of stealing Jason away from you."

"Like that will happen." Alexis laughed at her daughter, "Have you seen the way Jason looks at her, he only has eyes for each other."

"So much for you not having favorites." Maxie frowned as she looked from her Mother to her Father and then two Sam and Molly.

"I would love to be a cloud, it's like you get to pee on people when it rains." Patrick thought out load.

000000000000000000000

Sam turned her head towards the door as she heard it open. After dinner Jason had whisked Sam away, he told her that he had a surprise and then placed a blind fold on her eyes and carried her out to the car. She let out a gasp as she felt her seat belt slid off of her and her to be picked up. The only sound she could make out was the sound of crushing sand, as Jason led her away.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" Sam asked as she leaned her head against Jason's shoulder. She was only answered with a deep husky laugh as she was gently placed on her feet, "Jase!" She wined.

"I wanted to do something to show how much I love you." Jason finally answered as he turned towards Sam so she had her back to the building and she was or would be looking at him, "It didn't take me that long to think of the perfect idea." He added as he slid the blind fold off of her face.

"You are not going to kill me?" She asked with a small smile as she looked him dead in the eye.

"I just had to think of the time I knew I was falling for you." Jason smirked as he ignored Sam's question. "It's when you first showed me your dream." He finished as he slowly turned her towards the newly fixed up building.


	22. Chapter 22

America Honey

Chapter 22

"Jason." Sam gasped with her mouth hung open as she took in what was a once an old rundown bar and now had been completely redone, "When? How? Why?" She rattled off at once she had finally found her voice.

"The guys and I started it a week before we went to New York and because I know how much this dream means to you." Jason answered as Sam walked around the the bar and took in all the work that the guys had done.

"Why?" Sam asked as she took a seat at the newly redone bar.

"I am more of a man of action, then a man of words." Jason started as he pulled out a stool next to Sam, "I will most likely always say the wrong thing at the wrong time, I don't express myself that well and I have a lot to learn when it comes to relationships." Jason continued as he grabbed Sam's hand and looked her in the eyes, "But, I promise to love you for as long as I breath."

Sam's eyes welled up as Jason continued his speech, she was so touched by Jason's actions. She had never had someone do something like this before. There had been a little part of her holding back, until just now, the little part was the doubt that her relationship was too good to last. But that doubt flew out the window when she saw all the work Jason had done for her dream. She knew that Jason was it for her.

"Alright, please say something? I am starting to feel like an ass?" Jason said as Sam was lost in her thoughts.

"That was quite a speech for a man who is not good with words." Sam smirk once she was brought back to reality, "I was waiting for the ring." She added with a laugh.

"Ring?" Jason asked confused, "I am not quite following." He confessed as Sam just shook her head.

"I love you too and this is the most amazing thing something has ever done for me.." Sam exclaimed as she hopped off her stool and on to his lap. She grabbed his neck and lowered his face to her's, "What is that?" Sam asked as she felt something in Jason's pants.

"I am pretty sure you know what that is." Jason smirked as he brought Sam into another kiss.

"Cocky much?" Sam countered as she pulled away from the kiss.

"You know it." Jason said as his smirk grew as he moved Sam off his lap and onto the her stool.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as she watched Jason slowly back away from and Sam, but he never broke eye contact.

"Samantha Marie Scorpio, these last several months have been the biggest surprise my life. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would find love in this town." Jason paused, " and now I can't imagine a life without you. So,will you allow me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?" Jason asked as he knelt down down in front of her and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"You enjoy messing with me don't you." Sam said with a grin as he tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is that a no?"

"I could not think of any other person that I want to spend the rest of life with you." Sam responded as she sat slipped of the stool and down next to Jason. Jason felt his heart beat faster as he Sam looked straight at him and slid the ring on to her finger, the second the ring was on, Sam pounced on Jason and caused them to fall floor.

000000000000000000000000000

"They have a map? How big is this store? What have you gotten me into?" Patrick rattled off as he looked from the map then to the three woman that stood by the elevator as they waited for the door to open.

"They have mini tape measures." Johnny gasped in amazement as he picked two up and showed them to the group before he turned back and grabbed a hand full and shoved them into his pocket, "Never know when I might need those." He mused to himself as he shoved some more into his pocket.

"They have their own food court!" Patrick said amazed not bothering to look up from the paper map, "A Daycare as well?"

"Why did I have to come?" Jason asked as he walked up behind Sam who was standing back watching everything take place.

"This is your house we are shopping for." Sam smiled as she leaned into his grasp as she played with the ring on her finger in the pocket of her sweatshirt.

"Our house." Jason corrected as he placed a kiss top of her head.

"Men need to grow up." Maxie said as she shook her head as she watched the three men of their group.

"Yeah, and dogs should stop licking themselves. It's not going to happen." Johnny shot back as he moved back towards the shopping cart.

"You are so mature." Maxie spat as she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"I will go home right now and make you pick everything out!" Johnny argued as he crossed his arms, "I should never have told you about the apartment and made you think you were stuck at your parents house."

"That would only come back to bite you in the ass." Maxie replied with a smirk.

"You are going to be living in a pink and unicorn nightmare." Jason laughed.

"Did you know if you say raise up lights really fast is sounds like razor blades in an Australian accent." Patrick asked as he tried to break the tension.

"How did you graduate high school?" Maxie asked as they waited for the elevator to open so they could all get a move on.

"I ask myself that about you all the time." Johnny murmured as he leaned against the shopping cart.

"I use random facts to break the tension." Patrick defended as the gang moved further into the store, "That's my thing."

"Your thing? It makes you sound like an idiot." Maxie hissed as they walked through the displays.

"If there is ever an apocalypse, I am coming to live here." Johnny thought out loud as he and Patrick wondered into a kitchen display.

"They have fake food in here." Patrick exclaimed as he opened a draw and pulled out a fake jar, "In a different language." He observed as he set the jar down and opened the fridge.

"You did not tell them did you?" Sam asked her two sisters as she watched the to men act like children in a candy store.

"Tell them what?"

"Of course, not there is no way they would have agreed to come." Jason and Robin said at the same time.

"One of the reasons this store is so cheap is because you have to put it together on your own." Robin started.

"With directions that are pictures." Sam finished.

"So, they should not have a problem with it." Jason concluded as he watched the two with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000

"This is not a good plan." Molly warned as she watched her father light the candles.

"Do not ruin the best day of my life." Mac ordered as he put the lighter down and hurried towards the oven, where the chicken was baking.

"I am just saying almost all your plans end in failure." Molly advised as she hopped up onto the counter.

"Why are you trying to ruin this? You were the one that reminded me to begin with." Mac asked as he set the timer on the oven for ten more minutes.

"I reminded you because you pay me every year to remind you of your anniversary and birthdays." Molly replied with a heavy sigh.

"I knew I was finally going to get leverage on your mother, I just had to wait and here it is. I am going to hold this over her for the next ten years." Mac laughed to himself.

"Yeah, that's how this is going to turn out." Molly sighed to herself, "How do you know Mom forgot?" Molly asked as she grabbed a carrot from the salad that was on the counter next to her.

"She didn't say anything or tell me what she bought herself or anything." Mac answered with a grin, "She forgot our anniversary Molly and I remember." He exclaimed.

"Technically, I remembered."

"You have your fifty dollars now go make yourself scarce. Your mother should be here any minute and I want us to be alone."

"What about the others?"

"I sent them a text, now shoo." Mac ordered as he threw a roll at his youngest.

000000000000000000000000000

"I hate you all." Johnny glared as he slammed the car door, after the shopping trip to Ikea the group had unloaded their purchases into the barn behind the Scorpio house until they could officially move in. Which was in just one short week, the same time that Nikolas and Emily were due home from their extended honeymoon.

"We all know how this is going to turn out; you two are going to pretend you know what you are doing, curse, throw a few tools and then you are going to let Sam and I take over." Robin smirked as she and Sam climbed out of the truck.

"That happened like once." Patrick tried to defend himself.

"The TV stand, the bed frame, bookcase and even a flat tire." Maxie listed on her fingers as they made their way towards the house.

"Alright, alright." Patrick gave up as he held his hands in the air, "We men are completely useless without you woman in our lives. I am amazed that we can even dress and feed ourselves." Patrick added sarcastically as he opened the front door.

"I am amazed that you can even formulate a sentence." Maxie mused as she shifted the takeout bag into her other hand.

"Why are all the lights out?" Sam asked as she peeked into the living room and the dinning room as the

six slowly made their way into the dark house and made their way towards the kitchen. Sam held out a hand once they heard Mac muttering to himself.

"She is going to be eating out of my hand." Mac muttered as he continued to set the table, he took a step back and made sure that everything was perfect.

"What is going on?" Robin whispered into Sam's ear as she leaned over her sister's shoulder so she could get a better look into the kitchen.

"Dad we got dinner." Maxie yelled as she pushed pasted the two and into the kitchen, which caused Mac to freeze and turn to face the group.

"Why are you all here? I sent you a text."

"You mean the one that looks like a three year old sent it." Maxie countered as she pulled out her phone.

"I made it clear." Mac insisted.

"The text said 'away stay home dinner." The blonde read aloud and then sent passed the phone to her father.

"Mac!" A voice called from the front door.

"You all need to clear out now." Mac ordered in a hushed tone, "In here, Honey." He called a little louder.

"What is all this?" Alexis asked as she walked into the kitchen and set her bag down on the island.

"We are just going to take this Chinese upstairs and yeah." Sam trailed off as she grabbed the forgotten bag and headed towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Maxie.

"Happy Anniversary!" Mac exclaimed as he pulled his wife into a hug.

"Anniversary? It can't be." Alexis stammered as she looked around the table.

"Daddy!" Molly cried as she ran into the room.

"It's alright, I understand. It has been a very hectic few weeks."

"I programed the wrong month."

"Your anniversary isn't until next month." Molly and Patrick said at the same time.

"How the hell do you know when their anniversary is? You can never remember ours." Robin snapped as she hit Patrick on the back on the head.

"This is a low even for you." Alexis yelled as she stared at Mac, "Trying to make me think I forgot our anniversary, just so you could have leverage over me for once." Alexis exclaimed in shock.

"Molly told me that it was."

"That is your excuse? A thirteen year old made you do it." Alexis laughed.

"It's the truth."

"I have some news." Sam jumped in as she tried to cover for her father, "We're engaged."


	23. Chapter 23

American Honey

Chapter 23

Sam hesitantly flipped through the large frilly binder that sat on her lap as Patrick pulled off the expressway and on to a back road that was lined with corn on each side. Sam had spent the first two hours of the trip playing with the radio, looking out the window and counting the way this trip could go wrong.

As of two days ago, the plantation house was officially the young groups, all that was left was to pack, get the necessities and assemble the new furniture. Robin and Jason had the task of going to Bed Bath and Beyond, something that Sam and Patrick had willing done the day before. The two had spend five hours and came home with everything that had been on As Seen on TV display, marshmallow gun included. Needless to say, the two were no longer aloud to do the shopping. Maxie and Johnny had the task of packing every up.

The later was what Sam and Patrick were supposed to be doing and to be fair they did start. Or rather Sam had started, while Patrick was messing around on his computer. He happen upon this site and then decided that this was something that needed to be taken care of right now. "You are planning already?" Patrick asked as he glanced on the binder that rested on Sam's lap.

"No, I don't know why she even has this." Sam answered as she looked hesitantly opened the book and remember how happy Maxie was to finally have a use for it.

-Flashback-

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Alexis asked as she looked from Sam to Jason and then finally to the large ring on Sam's finger.

"Jason proposed last night and I agreed." Sam answered slowly as she looked around the room.

"You did it that soon?" Mac asked as he finally found his voice.

"You knew and I didn't?" Maxie asked as she glared at Sam, "We spent all day together and you didn't think to mention it at all? What kind of sister are you?" Maxie rattled off as she stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her room.

"Jason know how to be a man and actually came to me and asked my permission to marry Sam." Mac answered as he glared at the two other men in the room, "You two never asked me to do anything; you move into my house and have my wife tell me and then you go and buy a house or apartment for all you to live in, again without my permission." Mac huff.

"I don't think we should be taking advice from wounded gazelle, who was trying to one up his wife by using the fact she forgot her anniversary against her. Which you got wrong by the way, you do pay me every year for a reason." Patrick smirked as he stood his ground.

"Maxie and I are not involved at this at all. You should be angry at Patrick not at me, he forgot to pay our rent, which set at this in motion." Johnny tattled as he moved away from Patrick and to the other side of the room.

"Can we get back to the fact that Sam is getting married?" Alexis interrupted, "Don't worry, we are going to have a very long conversation about you paying the children to remember the date we declared our undying love to each other." She promised as she glanced at her husband before she turned to face her daughter.

"This is amazing news." Robin smiled as she hugged Sam and then was joined by Alexis and Jason.

"I am still made at you, but since I am such a nice person I am going to let you use dream wedding book." Maxie announced as she waltzed back into the kitchen and handed Sam the book.

-End of Flashback-

"That thing is huge she had to have been making that since she was a child." Patrick observed as they pulled into a long driveway of a farm.

"I think this wedding is going to be the scariest thing to ever happen to me." Sam muttered as she threw the book on the back seat.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

"Have you kept every piece of clothing since you were five?" Johnny asked amazed as he labeled what felt like the six tote full of shirts.

"I hate doing laundry. So I just buy clothes so I don't have to do it." Maxie answered as she walked out the walk-in closet with an arm full of dresses, "I also love fashion."

"Look at all these shoes! There is no way you have ever worn all of these. Why do you have so many?"

"Cinderella is proof that a pair of shoes can change your life." Maxie countered as she threw a pair into the tote.

Maxie and Johnny had spent the last two hours packing up the blonde's things and were no where near done. Since Robin and Sam were moving into the house by the end of the week, Maxie and Johnny decided to move into their new condo at the same time. Johnny had found the perfect home for the two that was ten minuets away from where her sister lived and close enough to all the shopping in town.

How did you buy all this? I'm just saying because although you do have job, if you can call it that, you are never there." Johnny wondered out loud, "I think in the last three months you have been there once."

"I answer phones at police station, one which my father is in charge off. So that means I can show up when I want to." Maxie sighed as she shook her head and tossed a green dress in the donation box. That had a lone shoe, two socks, a ripped shirt and now a green dress, "I also happen to be Russian nobility in my family, which mean a bat crap crazy grandmother that wants to buy my love." She added with a smile and she handed the rest of the dresses to him.

"Than you should be able to pay someone to-do all this." Johnny smirked as he dropped the clothes and left the room, "I'll be at the bar."

"Jonathan if you walk out that door, I swear..." The blonde trailed off as she watched her boyfriend scurry out of the room and slam the door behind him, "I am going to make him pay." Maxie declared as headed back into the closet.

00000000000000000000

"Plates, towels and sheets." Robin listed out loud as she checked off each item off of her list. "That's the last of it." She concluded as she gave the cart a once over. Robin and Jason had been the ones sent off to get essentials for the house.

See and that only took two hours." Jason added with a smirk as the two headed towards the check out.

"We also are not children." Robin laughed as she started to unload the cart, "Do you think that anything is going to be put together by the time we get home?"

"50/50 chance. Depends on how distracted the two get."

"So, is this starting to sink in for you?" Robin asked as she changed the subject.

"That I am in love with a crazy woman, I think I knew that when we were all in a motor home driving to Atlantic City." Jason laughed as he pulled out his wallet.

"I meant how real this all is becoming. Moving in together and starting a new life." Robin admitted.

"When I first met Sam that is when a new chapter in my life started, the first few days we spent together I knew she was it for me. I wasn't looking for anything of this and it fell on me like a ton of rocks." Jason started as he started to load the cart with shopping bags, "We tend to not like change, no matter how good it can be for us."

"I am worried that Patrick and I are not ready for this big of a step. Two months ago, we were on again off again."

"Do you love him?"

"With all my heart." Robin answered honestly as they headed out of the store and towards Jason's new truck.

"You just have to trust in that and have a little faith." Jason advised.

"I have an issue with control." Robin admitted with a laugh, "I am not good with letting things happen on their own or trusting someone else with something like my heart."

"Patrick knows all this about you and still loves you." Jason replied as he placed an arm around the smaller woman, "Love is not something you can explain and you can't help who you fall for or how fast you fall." Jason finished as he pulled her into a hug.

"What if something happens and we break up?" Robin asked as she looked up at him.

"You can't spend your time worrying about the what ifs, you have to live you life and make the best of it." Jason sighed, "I was terrified that Sam would not say yes when I proposed, but I took that chance and it turned out right."

"You're right, Patrick and I made it this far and we are still together." Robin said with a bright smile as she pulled away from Jason and hopped into the truck, "I am happy that your car broke down."

"I am too." Jason laughed as he started the truck.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

"I didn't think you would go along this so willingly." Patrick said amazed as he pulled the hay out of the back of his truck.

"All I had to-do was see it's cute little face." Sam smiled as she looked into the crate, "Do you think that the others will be mad?"

"No, the furniture is put together and everything else is in order." Patrick smirked as he pulled the last hay bail from the truck.

"We didn't do it thought, we paid someone to-do it for us." Sam corrected as she pulled out the animal from the travel crate and into her arms.

"They never said how it had to be put together, just that it had to be assembled." Patrick explained his point of view, "Plus the way I see it they are never going to fine out, I am not going to say anything because I do not enjoy to be yelled at, he can not talk." Patrick motioned to the baby in Sam's arm, "So the only way they are going to find out is if you talk."

"We save a life." Sam agreed as she cooed down at the little piglet in her arms. Patrick had come across a animal sanctuary, that saved abused farm animals and declared that he wanted to save him and had to go now.

"Can you get all this in the barn? I am going to go delete the history on my computer, so they believe we just found this little guy wondering around."

"Why do you have to clear the history?"

"Maxie snoops and has ruined my life before." Patrick responded as he headed towards the stairs, "The website we found this guy on is on the computer and if she finds out we went to pick him up three hours away even Maxie can connect the dots."

"Okay." Sam shrugged as she headed to the barn that was on the opposite side of the driveway then the house.

00000000000000000000

An hour later, Robin and Jason pulled into the driveway and were shocked to see Maxie chasing Johnny around with a hammer Lily on her tail, while Sam was pulling a bail of hay from Patrick's car towards the barn that was on the other side of the driveway.

"It's not to late to turn back around." Jason offered as he watched the scene with a frown. He should not be that surprised that these four left alone would be trouble.

"They have already seen us." Robin frowned as Patrick made his way towards the two.

"Hey." Patrick smiled as he opened Robin's door with a smile, "How was the shopping?"

"Good, we got everything on the list." Jason answered.

"Really, you obviously have more self control than I do." Patrick remarked as he helped Robin with the bags.

"How did you make out?" Robin asked her boyfriend.

"Really good." Patrick smirked as he stared at the brunette.

"Um, is something wrong?'

"You are amazing." Patrick answered with a smile as he pulled her down up for a kiss.

"That it?"

"I love you like a pig loves not being bacon." Patrick smiled as he pulled Robin into a hug.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." Robin said unsure as she hugged him back.

0000000000000

"Going for a cowgirl look?" Jason asked as he walked up behind Sam.

"Jason!" Sam squealed as she dropped the bail and jumped into his arms.

"Missed me?"

"Of course." Sam smiled as she kissed him.

"Jason!" The blonde screamed as she ran away from Johnny who had somehow managed to get a hose and was now chasing her. She took a flying leap and jumped on to his back. The sudden weight had caused Jason to fall forward and trap Sam between the hay and Jason.

"Maxie." Sam muttered her voice muffled by Jason's shirt, before Jason shifted so that he was holding himself up on the hay with Maxie still on his back.

"You tried to kill me with a hammer because I wouldn't help you move?" Johnny asked as he sprayed the three with the hose.

Sam used the diversion to roll out from under Jason and ran towards the barn. Maxie and Johnny has shown up a little while after Sam and Patrick had gotten back from the farm sanctuary, well Johnny showed up with a case a beer in an attempt to avoid Maxie. The blonde showed up a few moments later so she could yell at the man.

The two after a twenty minutes of fighting took the time to see the piglet in Sam's arms. The two immediately stopped fighting and offered to help fix the fence around the barn. This task was only a diversion from the fighting, which started right up after Johnny accidentally dropped wood on her foot. Which led to the blonde chasing him around with a hammer.

"I am going to kill you when you least expect it and there is not a thing you can do about it." Maxie promised, "Now that we live together it is going to be so much easier." She added as she took off towards the house so she could change.

"You two need some serious consoling," Jason shook his head as he followed Sam towards the bar.

0000000000000

"You are just too cute and so small." Sam cooed as she picked the piglet up and hugged him towards her.

"Are you hiding another boyfriend in here?" Jason questioned as he entered the barn and pulled off his wet shirt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam smiled as she kept her back to him. Jason smirked as he walked closer to the smaller woman.

"How would you feel about becoming parents?" Sam smiled as she turned around and the look on Jason's face was priceless.


	24. Chapter 24

American Honey

Chapter 24

Jason just stood there for a moment in silence, before Robin and Patrick joined the group, Sam's back still to Robin. "Sam and I are parents, you and Robin are more like step parents." Patrick corrected Sam as he placed an arm around her.

"Are you trying to say you drugged Sam and slept together and she is now pregnant?" Robin hissed.

"Unless I skipped that day in science, which is a real possibility, I don't think people give birth to pigs." Maxie laughed as Sam turned around to show Robin the baby.

"Back up for a minute, why would you assumed I would have to drug Sam into sleeping with me?" Patrick asked shocked at the statement.

"There is no way Sam would do that to me." Robin answered as she came to see the new addition to the family, "You on the other hand are capable of that." She added as she glared at Patrick.

"Jason?" Maxie asked as she waved her hand in front of Jason's face, who still have not said a word since Sam asked him.

"Glad that there is not going to be a shot gun wedding?" Johnny questioned as he glanced at Jason waiting for a response.

"There is going to be an extravagant over the top wedding." Maxie answered for him as she pulled out her trusty wedding book seemingly out of nowhere.

"How did the pig get here?" Jason asked as he choose to ignore the other four in the room.

"Patrick and I were putting the furniture together when I heard a noise... I mean..." Sam started as she watched Patrick carefully.

"We heard Lily bark and found this little guy wondering around front yard." Patrick finished as he walked up to Sam and took the piglet from the smaller woman.

"I asked Sam?" Jason answered again as started her in the eye,"I find it hard to believe that the two of you were able to put all the furniture together."

"Do you have that little faith in me?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I think that you are capable of doing anything." Jason smirked as he moved so he was standing directly in front of Sam, "I think it would have been more believable if you were able to complete the living room in two hours. Yet you and man who has the attention span of a ferret, over here were able to put the whole house together in two hours."

"Maybe it was a miracle." Sam countered as she looked up at the taller man.

"Maybe it was another one of your crazy plans." Jason muttered as he lowered his head in an effort to close the distance between the two, "I Don't want any secrets between us." He muttered as he placed a kiss on her forehead and then trailing down till he reached her lips, "I thought we were partners in crime now." Jason mumbled as he placed a kiss below her ear, his hand trailing down to her engagement ring.

"We are." Sam sighed as she bit back a moan.

"Really?" Jason questioned as he placed more kissed along her collarbone.

"We payed someone to put the furniture together." Sam breathed, "Patrick found the website to rescue the piglet."

"Good girl." Jason smirked as he scooped her up in his arms and headed out of the barn.

"You have lost your pig privileges are revoked." Robin ordered as she took the animal from his arms and went to head back to the house, "So are your computer ones too." She called over her shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Jason and Sam found themselves waiting in the airport for Nikolas and Emily's fight to get in. Jason was watching Sam as she scribbled away on a notebook that rested on her lap. The two had gotten there at ten and it was now eleven thirty, the plane had been delayed for some reason. "You are wedding planning already?" Jason questioned as he leaned closer to try and get a look at the list.

"Do I look like Maxie to you?" Sam laughed as she held the pad to her chest, "We have been engaged for two day. We have the rest of our lives to get married." She explained, " I am brainstorming names for the bar." Sam replied as she propped her head on his shoulder and handed over the list to him.

"Sand Bar, Life's a Beach, and Sea Breeze." He read aloud before he glanced back at Sam, "Which are you leaning towards?"

"Those three are my top picks." Sam sighed as she shook her head, "You guys did all the hard work and I can't even pick out a name."

"This is important to you, it make sense that picking out a name is going be be difficult." Jason insisted as he shifted her so her legs were across his lap and she was facing him, "We were only the manual labor." He laughed, "You are the one that got the liquor licenses in record time."

"It helps growing up in a small town and having a sister that knows everyone's secrets."

"How you manage to blackmail people so easily scares me." Jason admitted with a slight frown/

"I don't call it blackmailing."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Getting people to see things my way with a little encouragement"

"In other words blackmailing." He laughed, "Something your sisters are masters of, I feel sorry for Johnny and Patrick."

"Have I ever blackmailed you?" Sam countered.

"No, but this relationship is relatively new. I would give it a few years."

"That is the way Maxie and Johnny flirt and Patrick is just stupid sometimes."

"What about us?" Jason asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We are so far out of their league it doesn't count, I have known you for less then six months and we are already engaged and living together. Those four have been together since middle school and are just moving in together." Sam stated, "I am so winning on the relationship front... I mean we are so winning." Sam corrected with a smile.

"So I am like a trophy fiance then?"

"No, you are the person that makes me the happiest I have ever been." Sam confessed with a serious tone. Jason looked at her for a moment before he raised his hand to brush her hand out of the way and then leaned down to kiss her. But before they could make contact, they heard a very familiar voice as it came off the airplane.

"Do they know how expensive that shampoo was? There was no way I was going to put it into my checked luggage, since we all know how well that worked last time. But instead of loosing it this time, I had to throw it out." Nikolas ranted as Emily and he make there way towards the seating area, "All that money down the drain."

"I think if you call your Grandmother, she will be more then happy to replace it for you." Emily consoled in a sweet tone, "Since you are such a kiss ass." Emily added with a frown.

"I was just being nice to the flight attendant."

"By letting her feel you up."

"She split the drink on my lap. What was I supposed to do?"

"Be an adult and wipe your own crouch." Emily hissed as she grabbed her purse and headed right past Sam and Jason towards the baggage claim.

"Oh and the life guard at the hospital gave you mouth to mouth because you were dying."

"I was sucked under the current, I could have died." Emily yelled for everyone to hear.

"Please don't let that be a glimpse into our future." Sam prayed as she leaned her head against Jason's chest.

"I can promise you that you are the only one I will allow to feel me up." Jason laughed, "I also know that if anyone tries to kiss you, you have a mean right hook." Jason added as he placed a kiss on her head before he slid her off him lap and stood.

"Feel you up?" Sam laughed as she took his hand and stood, "I think there are other things I rather do."

"Since our siblings are oblivious to us being here, why don't we go do that." Jason smirked as he liked his idea more and more, "They can take a taxi home." Jason urged as he used there linked hands to bring her closer to him.

0000000000000000000

"Please." Jason pleaded as he reluctantly followed Sam down the terminal as they kept a reasonable distance from the arguing couple, "They still don't realize that we are here."

"Jase, I promise I will do whatever you want if you let me see how this plays out." Sam promised as she squeezed his hand and gave him a wink.

"Even?" He asked astonished with wide eyes.

"Yes, even that." Sam approved as they reached the baggage claim.

"Alright." Jason smiled as he sped up and pulled Sam behind him and hurried over towards his sister.

"If my bag is lost again, I am going to sue and never fly anywhere." Nikolas vowed as he and Emily made their way over to their belt.

"I can finally see why Maxie calls you one of the girls, you complain about everything."

"Oh well I guess you wished you knew that before we eloped."

"I am learning a lot about you, like you always leave the seat up on the toilet and I always fall into it." Emily frowned as they waited for their things, "You would think growing up in a house with woman that you would be trained better."

"We tried but he was a little slow." A voice interjected from the entrance, "I even hit him with a rolled up newspaper. Squirting water does not work either." Maxie smiled as she and Johnny walked over to the two.

"Maybe a lion will come alone to take care of the wounded gazelle." Johnny added with a grin, "We have missed having you around to make fun of." He added as he patted his friend on the back.

"Why are you two here?" Jason asked with a frown as he and Sam made their presence known to the four.

"We are here to pick up Emily and leave Nikolas at a gas station." Maxie answered as she spared a glance at her brother and then back at the taller man.

"No, Sam and I are her to pick them up. We were waiting for them in the terminal and they walked right by us." Jason argued.

"I was supposed to pick them up, that was what the post it note said." Maxie defended as she crossed her arms.

"Actually, you were supposed to pick up the pictures of their wedding." Johnny corrected.

"The note said pick up Nik and Emily."

"Well I was tired and you father can talk forever, so I wrote down the cliff notes version." Johnny explained with a sigh, "At least I wrote the note, I mean you are always complaining that I don't."

"You two are welcome to bring them home." Jason interrupted as he moved his hand to the small of Sam's back ready to guide her towards the door.

"Is that a ring?" Emily asked her attention finally pulled away from her husband and to her friend and brother.

"Oh here we go." Jason groaned as dropped his hand from Sam, "You didn't even know we were here for the last twenty minutes, yet you see Sam's ring."

"Why not? It is the size of a golf ball. Where Emily's is smaller then a grain of sand." Maxie observed.

"Nikolas is cheap, lazy, has to many hair products and complains. Johnny is always wrong and the woman are always right." Jason summed up, "There the fighting can end and Sam and I can leave."

"Jason you proposed?" Emily asked as she ignored her brother.

"No I just bought her a ring and she put it on her ring finger."

"Be nice." Sam ordered as she elbowed him in the side.

"That was not part of the deal, all you said was I had to stay here and watch the argument. Not be nice or care about any of this." Jason disagreed as he turned to Sam just as the bell rang to show the bags were about to come.

"It was really romantic." Sam gushed as she ignored Jason and went on to stand next to Emily.

"She and Patrick also had a baby." Johnny added as Nikolas pushed his way to the front of the convenor belt to wait for his bag.

"I'm sorry." Emily coughed, "We weren't gone that long."

"It's a long compacted story, but they were hiding it in a barn until Robin and Jason found it."

"There is a scratch on my bag!" Nikolas yelled as he carried his bag over to the two.

"Where are mine?" Emily asked as she looked at him.

"Oh, I didn't know you were incapable of carrying your own over packed suitcases." Nikolas laughed.

"I will give you two hundred dollars to take them now." Jason offered the blonde.

"Four and I can use your truck whenever I want." Maxie negotiated.

"Deal." Jason smirked as he pulled his wallet out, handed her the bills and then grabbed Sam's arm and darted towards the door.


	25. Chapter 25

American Honey

Chapter 25

Jason watched as Sam made her way around the kitchen as she pulled out a bowl and spoon, "You know that this is not what I had in mind." Jason pointed out as he nodded towards the outfit that the brunette had on. She was wearing knee high black boots, a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. It was the last two pieces of clothing that Jason had a problem with.

"You never mentioned the situation you wanted me to wear them in." Sam countered as she moved towards the refrigerator, "You should have been for specific." She added as she rummaged around in the freezer.

"I thought that it was implied." Jason huffed as he crossed his arms.

"You thought wrong."

"No, you are just trying to get out of what you promised me."

"Next time you should be a little more detailed in what you want. Besides if I remember correctly all you said was 'Even?'" Sam smirked as he pulled out her ice cream.

"I thought that it was implied." He repeated.

"Jase, I am going to fill you in on something since we are going to spend the rest of our life together. I am a master at finding loopholes." Sam insisted.

"Oh really, I guess that you didn't expect this as an outcome. I am no longer allowing you to enjoy any of this." Jason argued as he motioned his arms up and down his body.

"You do know that this is more of a punishment to you than to me right?" Sam asked as she licked the ice cream off the spoon and kept her eyes locked with Jason the whole time.

"First couple fight." Maxie observed as she, Emily and Nikolas came into the house, "While these are on two thousand and six." She laughed as she watched Jason stare at Sam, he opened his mouth about to say something, but quickly closed it and stopped out of the room towards the living room.

"This house is so much nicer than the pictures." Emily replied as she looked around the hallway and the kitchen.

"Well don't get too excited. We are only staying here until I get enough money to get our own place. I don't feel right staying in a house your parents bought."

"Are you kidding me? My parents bought this for all of us."

"Emily do you really want to share a house with my sisters and your brother."

"Right now, I rather live with them then you right now." Emily spat as she took Sam's ice cream, "I am going to tour my new home." Emily asked as she followed the hallway towards the stairs.

"Why do stupid things always come out when you open your mouth?" Sam asked as she hopped on to the counter.

"Why are you wearing those boots?"

"Don't be jealous that Sam has an active interesting sex life, where you at this point aren't going to get any soon." Maxie replied as she grabbed the ice cream container, two spoons and jumped up on the counter next to Sam.

"Did I hear that you are ready to apologized?" Jason asked as he rushed to the doorway.

"No, go away." Sam pointed towards the living room.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Because I think we can have a lot of fun." Maxie asked as she took a bite.

"Oh, I know." Sam winked.

"I am going to go apologized to Emily before she becomes like you two." Nikolas declared as he slowed backed towards the stairs.

0000000000000000000

Three days later, Maxie quietly made her way up the front door, she went to open the door only to find it locked. Since it was seven in the morning she didn't think too much of it, she reached into her clutch to pull out her spare key. She was about to put it in the lock only to find out that it did not fit. It seemed like Nikolas followed through on his promise to change the locks, in his defense Maxie did seem to barge in whenever she liked.

"Like that is going to keep me out." Maxie muttered to herself as she checked the mat, above the door ledge and the plant. Only to find that there was no key. With a sigh she set the two duffel bags blonde was not one to give up easily so she fist walked around the house to see if the side and back door were open, which they were not and the windows were locked as well. It wasn't until she spotted an open window that she got an idea.

0000000000000000000

"Why do we have to get up this early?" Jason muttered as he sat on their bed as Sam came out of their bathroom in nothing but a robe.

"My parents said they had a surprise for us about the wedding." Sam answered as she towel dried her hair as she sat down at her vanity.

"Already?" Jason asked as he walked towards the bathroom to get ready to take a shower, he left the door open so he could still hear Sam.

"What you want to back out already?" Sam called over the water as she walked over to her closet.

"No, I just don't see why everyone but us is making such a big deal about the wedding." Jason yelled as he hopped into the shower.

"Well we are more sane then the crazy bunch I come from and I think they are just excited because I am the first one to get married."

"What about Nik?"

"The right way or what my parents see as the right way." Sam answered as she pulled out a black sundress out and a pair of black wedges.

"Is it too late to have that option." Jason joked as he turned the water off. He slid the door open and was about to reach for the towel, only have it handed to him, "Finally decide to give in?" Jason smirked to himself as he grabbed the towel with one hand and used the other to pull the person into the shower.

"Give in to what?" Sam yelled as she pulled the dress on.

"Not that type of family." Maxie winked as she gave Jason a once over and ran towards the bed room.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asked surprised to see her middle sister as she jumped on the bed.

"Nikolas changed the lock on all the doors, so I had to find other means in." She said vaguely.

"On the second floor?"

"There was a latter involved. I rather talk about the little detail that you forgot to divulge." Maxie demanded as she crossed her arms and nodded towards the bathroom.

"MAXIE." Sam screeched as she threw a pillow at her sister.

"I have to say job well done." The blonde laughed as she threw the pillow back at Sam.

"Sam!" Nikolas yelled as he ran into the room with a baseball bat, "Where is the intruder?"

"Intruder?" Sam laughed as she took in what her brother was wearing.

"Were you hoping to cause the burglar to laugh to death." Maxie giggled as she pointed towards the giant footsie pajamas that her older brother was wearing.

"How the hell did you get in the house?" He demanded.

"Magic dear brother, I am a wizard."

"Magic doesn't exist."

"We keep it a secret from muggles like you." Maxie answered in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh, really why don't you prove it to me."

"Don't be daft, we aren't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts." Maxie shrugged as she frowned. Jason took this moment to walk out of the bathroom.

"Why are you all …... What the hell are you wearing?" Jason changed mid-sentence as he glanced at the doorway.

"It keeps me warm and cozy." Nikolas defended as he threw the bat down, just as Sam snapped a quick picture.

"Why are there two duffel bags full of of shirts with our names on the porch?" Patrick yelled from the front door.

"It's a surprise." Maxie squealed as she ran darted out of the room and towards the stairs.

0000000000000000000

Sam just stood frozen in the entry way of dance studio, still not fully sure how they all ended up here. It turned out Alexis and Maxie had took it upon themselves to sigh the whole family up for dance lessons, Ethan, Johnny and Patrick included. Maxie had tricked the group that they were going to an amusement parks and the shirts were just in case they got lost. Every shirt had their names on it except for Mac and Nik's who had Gazelle One and Gazelle Two.

"What is this?" Jason asked as he came up behind Sam. He had found away around the shirt rule by sneaking another blue shirt into the car that he slipped on before he got out.

"Hell on earth." Sam muttered, "Quick thing of something that could..." Sam trailed off as she saw the two dance instructors that entered the room. The were both well build for a dancer, the first had short brown hair and green eyes and the last had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is not happening and they are not touching you. I haven't been able to touch you so no one else it." Jason growled.

Sam gave him a quick wink before she went to stand next to the instructor but as she got closer she suddenly tripped and cried out. "Sam." Alexis cried as she rushed towards her daughter, "Where does it hurt?"

"Maybe we should do this another time?" Mac offered with a frown as he bent down next to Alexis.

"It's my bad ankle Mom, the one that Dad made me hurt." Sam breathed as she grabbed her ankle, "I don't want to ruin everyone else's time."

"Jason, I think that you should take Sam to get it checked out." Alexis ordered as she placed a kiss on Sam's head. "We shouldn't let these lessons go to waste."

"Right." Jason replied as he scooped Sam up and headed out of the studio and towards Sam's Jeep.

"I don't know the way to the hospital."

"It doesn't matter because we are not going to the hospital, we are going to the bar and going to pick out a name. Something that actually matters."

"Your ankle?"

"I faked it, there was no way I was going to put you through dance lessons. I am pretty sure you are capable of swaying back and forth."

"I love you." Jason smirked as he placed a kiss on her knuckles as he pulled out an headed towards the beach.


	26. Chapter 26

American Honey

Chapter 26

Sam bopped her head as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet, she had just gotten back from her morning run. Something that was in no way her idea, that was at the urging of her blonde obnoxious sister. Maxie had taken it upon herself to be Sam's unofficial wedding planner, Jason and Sam were not moving fast enough for the blonde's liking.

It had been two months since Jason had proposed and there had been little planning done other than wanting the wedding at the beach and Sam finding the perfect dress, which she had stumbled upon when she hid in a rack to avoid Maxie. Sam's focus was taken up by her new bar, which had become a huge hit.

The Beach Bar had been a huge success, Nikolas and Sam made the perfect team. Nikolas was in-charge of all the business end, while Sam managed the actual bar. Even Patrick and Johnny had made themselves useful and were surprisingly good bartenders. Sam had turned to get the milk and jumped in surprise to find Maxie standing behind her holding a marker and shaving cream.

"Hello sister dear." Maxie greeted as Sam took out her ear buds.

"What are you up to?" Sam questioned as watched Maxie.

"Payback." Maxie grinned as she passed Sam and headed up towards the stairs.

"I am better of not knowing." Sam mumbled to herself as she moved to the fridge to grab the milk.

"Talking to yourself Beautiful." Jason asked as he walked up behind Sam and slipped her arms around her waist. "First sign of insanity, though judging by your family I think we might be passed that." He smirked as he placed a kiss on Sam's neck.

"Maxie is up to something." Sam answered as Jason leaned back into Jason's chest with a sigh.

"When is she not." Jason laughed, "Where were you this morning? I woke up to an empty bed." He questioned as he kissed under her ear and then down to her collar bone.

"Morning run." Sam moaned.

"You should have woken me up, I would have went with you." Jason muttered.

"Tried that and we did get much running done." Sam closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"Still got a workout out of it and a new experience." Jason countered, "I don't see why you are listening to Maxie. I think you look amazing and don't need to exercise." Jason complemented as he moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him, "But if you want to work up a sweat I know one way, we will both enjoy."

"I need to take a shower." Sam protested as she opened her eyes and stepped away from Jason.

"What a coincidence I do too." Jason agreed as he turned Sam to face him and leaned down to pull her into a deep kiss, "Let's save some time, we both know that you are going to give in." He asked as they broke apart.

Sam started at him for a moment before she sighed and wrapped her arms around Jason, who grabbed her hips and lifted her up. "You are lucky you are so small." Jason smirked as Sam wrapped her legs around him and he headed towards the stairs.

00000000000000000

Emily stuck her head out of the doorway before she glanced back at her bedroom, where a sleeping Nikolas laid. Nikolas had taken it upon himself to pay Maxie back for posting pictures of him on his twitter from their little trip to the dance studio. Nikolas had decided to get her back by placing mayonnaise in the blonde's shampoo. Only as usual it did not turn out in his favor, turns out Emily had showered at Maxie before the girls went out. Now the two were set on revenge.

"Is he asleep?" Maxie asked as she made her way up the stairs and towards Emily.

"Knocked out, slipped him some Benadryl." Emily grinned as she led Maxie into her room. Nikolas was sprawled out on his stomach with a pillow over his head, He was also wearing his famous footie pajamas that had the power rangers on them.

"I am so glad you married into this family, it almost makes up for all the years I had to put up with Wounded Gazelle here. "

"You are so sweet." Emily gushed as she grabbed the marker and moved towards Nik's face.

"Maxie?" Johnny called as he appeared in the doorway with a small box and a bag.

"Shhh." Maxie and Emily said in unison.

"I got everything on the list." Johnny muttered.

"Everything?"

"I also found this at the dollar store on the way here." Johnny nodded as he set his things down and pulled out a huge stuffed lion from the bag.

"I love you." Maxie smiled as she jumped on to Johnny.

"What is that noise?" Emily pried as she lowed down to the ground and peered into the box, "Ducklings?" Emily asked as she opened the box up and picked up on of the babies.

"Don't ask me it was on the list." Johnny shrugged as he placed the blonde on the ground and glanced at Emily, "I was given the list and got what was on it."

"You would kill a person if Maxie asked you too, wouldn't you?" Emily asked as Maxie went to word drawing on Nikolas's face.

"I don't think that Maxie would need any help killing anyone, she is a little devious. I do think that she would need help getting rid of the evidence and I would do that in a heart beat because I love her."

"Aww, now get over here and help me." Maxie ordered as she drew a cat face on her brother as Emily placed food dye in his body wash.

00000000000000000

Robin sat outside on the patio of her renovated barn apartment, she inhaled the scent of her coffee as she set it aside and looked over the hill. She quickly turned around when she heard the sliding door open, she gave a small smile when she saw that it was Patrick. "There you are." Patrick grinned as he sat down next to her with a plate full of food.

"I thought you were going to go help run errands with Johnny." Robin smiled as Patrick took a sip of her coffee.

"I was until I saw that livestock was involved and we all know how that turned out." Patrick reminisced as he glanced down at Bacon who was asleep on his bed,

"I still can't believe that you boys named him Bacon, that is cruel." Robin shook her head as she snatched her mug back.

"It's cute and it's what we saved him from becoming."

"We are good right?" Robin asked a moment later.

"Good about Bacon?" Patrick asked confused.

"No living together and the whole thing." Robin stuttered.

"I love waking up with you and not having to climb out the window." Patrick smiled as he took a bite of his bagel.

"So, it's not suffocating the two of us living together."

"Not at all, I've been wanting to take this step for a while." Patrick shrugged as he swallowed.

"You have?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to give me a sign. I know how you like your space."

"Patrick I am so sorry how I have been acting the last two years, I mean breaking up with you and freaking out with you."

"We are beyond that, we both made mistakes. I paraded those woman around in front of you on purpose." Patrick admitted with a frown.

"I just was scared at how long we were together and that sooner or later we would have to take the next step."

"I understand that now, I just wish you would have confided in me than." Patrick added as he grabbed Robin's hand.

"I was scared and that's why I pushed you away."

"Babe, you are stuck with me." He promised as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad because there is something I have to tell you." Robin breathed as she gathered her courage just as there was scream from the main house.

00000000000000000

"So what is the game plan today?" Jason asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist and then held Sam's robe out for her as she got out of the shower.

"I want to take you somewhere." Sam said with a sly grin as Jason pulled her towards him as he loosened the tie of the robe.

"Are we running away?" Jason smirked as he lifted her onto the counter.

"No, I have just been thinking and this whole wedding thing is already giving me a headache and we haven't even started to plan it yet."

"Sam, what are you trying to say?" Jason frowned and glanced away not really liking where this conversation was going.

"No not that at all." Sam hurried as she grabbed his face and made him look at her, "I love you so much, I just don't want that to be strained by all this stress."

"Eloping?" Jason asked as he ran his hands up and down Sam's arms.

"I can't do that to my family or yours, I just want a simple wedding and to be your wife." Sam declared, "I don't care about the cake, the dress, the flowers or the band. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You are amazing." Jason observed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and trailed down to her lips. He started to untie to lower the robe so he could get a better access to her neck. Sam moaned just as their bathroom door slammed open.

"Don't mind us." Maxie shouted as she pulled Emily into the bathroom and then shoved her into the foggy shower, but not before she shut the door behind them. Jason looked at Sam for a moment before he leaned back down to kiss her neck.

"Not working for me anymore." Sam decided after a moment as she leaned her head against Jason's shoulder.

"Pretend they are not here." Jason muttered as he nuzzled her neck, "This is our bathroom and we are not going to let our sisters ruin the mood." He declared as he moved in between her legs and pulled her closer to him.

"You think that you can hid from me." A voice yelled from bedroom before the door flung open and Nikolas entered the room.

"Nik!" Sam gasped as she fixed her robe and tried to keep a straight face as she looked at her brother that had writing all over his face and in his Power Ranger Footsie pajamas.

"What are you two doing?" Nikolas asked as he glared at Jason.

"None of your business, this is my bathroom and you didn't even knock." Sam defended, "Obviously something you never do with your wife." She added as an after thought.

"Conserving water." Jason answered as the same time as he squeezed Sam's hips.

"Did you see what they did to me?" He asked as he looked around the room suspiciously as he lloked for any sign of the two women. Sam buried her head in Jason chest to stop herself from laughing at the picture of a gazelle being chased by a lion was taped on his back.

"Who did what?" Jason asked as he rubbed Sam's back.

"Who the hell do you think did this?" Nikolas yelled.

"You said something about going somewhere?" Jason sighed as he easily lifted Sam over his shoulder and headed out of the room. "They ran towards your parents house." Jason added which caused the man to take off towards the front door.

Maxie and Emily peeked out of the shower and hurried towards the window to watch Nikolas take off down the road and towards Alexis and Mac's house which at the end of the street. "Molly, get the camera ready." Maxie smirked as she talked on her phone.


	27. Chapter 27

American Honey

Chapter 27

Mac let out a content sigh as he set his steaming coffee mug down and eased back in to the old rocking chair. He could not remember the last time he was able to enjoy a quite morning like this, not to mention having a day off. It was also oddly quite which normally would mean his children would be up to something, but since his daughters had moved out, it was just a normal morning.

"Breakfast Daddy?" Molly offered as she opened the screen door and walked out on the porch with a plate full of eggs,bacon and toast and the paper in the other hand and made her way to the patio that was on the side of the porch.

"What did you do or what do you want?" Mac questioned as he took the plate and watched his youngest suspiciously.

"I am not Maxie or Kristina." Molly retorted innocently as she took a seat on the chair next to her father's, "Don't worry Mom didn't touch it."

"Where is your Mother?"

"Trying to get the phone away from Kristina so she can talk to Maxie."

"For heaven's sakes they moved ten minutes away and we see them almost everyday, what could she possible have to say." Mac ranted as he shove a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

"I think she is just trying to cope, she goes to a house full of kids to the four of us."

"I thought it might relax your mother" Mac replied as he set his fork down and moved towards the bacon, "What the hell is this?" Mac screamed as he spit out the food and glared at his daughter.

"Bacon"

"I know bacon and that is not bacon." Mac spat as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"It's turkey bacon, it's better for you then regular bacon." Molly tried to explain.

"No, your mother saw a special and now thinks it's better for me and bribed you to feed it to me. She knew I would fall for it because you are the innocent one." Mac ranted as he stood up, only to turn around when he heard his wife.

"Kristina Lily Scorpio give me that phone right now!" Alexis yell could be heard through out the house as Kristina ran out the front door, "I want to speak to my daughter!"

"I am going inside and finding something real to eat." Mac declared as he stood up and placed his plate on the chair.

"I think that you might want to wait." Kristina advised as sent a wink at her younger sister.

"What are you doing? Are you doing something to me?" Mac questioned as he slowly sat back down, "Was there something in my food?" His eyes widened as Kristina and Molly knelled down behind the bushed that lined the patio.

Kristina dropped the phone on the steps and pulled out her cellphone and switched it to video just in time to see a running man come into view, "I told you I wanted to talk to your sister." Alexis demanded as she stormed out on to the porch and stomped over to the patio where the other three were.

"Why are we ducking down?" Mac gasped as he watched Nikolas sprint up the path and into the backyard.

"Kristina! Give me the phone." Alexis demanded as she reached for the phone.

"Mom!" Nikolas yelled completely unaware that the four were standing outside on the patio, "You are not going to believe..." He continued as he ran straight into screen door and feel flat on his face into the kitchen floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"What did she say?" Johnny asked as he placed a beer down and slid it across the table to his best friend.

"Are you not even listening? She didn't get to finish because your girlfriend swooped in and dragged her out the door. Something about Nik I think." Patrick answered as he took a long sip.

"Oh, Maxie and Emily were paying Nik back for something." Johnny remembered his mission that Maxie sent him on earlier, as he opened his own beer, "So, you think that is was something important that Robin was going to tell you?"

"It has to be, I don't think that she would break up with me, at least I hope not. I mean the conversation was going really well, we finally cleared the air."

"I think we need a woman's perspective on this." Johnny declared as he pulled out his phone just as there was a knock on the door, "It's open." Johnny called as Sam slowly opened the door, followed by Emily and Jason who carried a heavy box.

"Why didn't you just use your key? That's why you have one, so you don't have to knock and I don't have to move." Johnny wondered as he stood to greet the three.

"Nik took my key and I wanted to be polite." Sam answered as she carefully looked at Johnny.

"If you are going to be doing something private you should lock the door." Patrick defended, "We were just going to call you. I need your help."

"First, what the hell is that?" Sam nodded towards the pink robe with flowers that Johnny had on with a

pair of boxers.

"Laundry doesn't really mix with Maxie and I, so we are at a stalemate right now."

"I was wondering what was happening, but I have seen you in worse." Patrick laughed.

"Where can I put this?" Jason asked as he motioned with his head to the box. Sam took it from him and placed it on the table.

"This was left behind at my parents house and Robin said it belonged to you two." Sam answered as Patrick stood and moved to open the box.

"Jase, we have to go." Emily tugged on her brother's arm, "You promised to go look at the campus with me."

"Are you sure you are okay with going by yourself?" Jason asked as he turned Sam to face him. Sam smiled and nodded, "I'll see you later." He promised as he gave her a peck on the lips before he and Emily left the apartment.

"What are you doing later?" Johnny asked as placed an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Cake tasting, Maxie set it all up."

"You are not making Jason go?"

"No, because I don't even want to go."

"You can't go alone, it will look desperate." The man observed as he gave her a squeeze, "I can not let that happen. I will go with you."

"You are out of food aren't you?" Sam asked as she watched Patrick pull a frame out of the box.

"Let's just leave it at me being nice, I will go find something that doesn't smell."

"So, what is in the box?" Sam asked as she moved next to Patrick.

"Just some old pictures." Patrick shrugged as he looked over the black and white picture.

"Really?" Sam countered as she dug through the box, "You are kidding me right? This is my Helena."

"I happen to really love your bat crap crazy grandmother." Patrick smirked.

"Tell her the truth." Johnny urged as he walked into the room in a pair of basketball shorts and a pink t-shirt, that looked like it was two sizes too small.

" Well, my dear this is a story from long ago." Patrick started in a deep voice as he hopped onto the table, "It's a dirty little secret from out blackout days."

"You say that in the past tense, implying that it no longer happens." Sam laughed.

"Save all the questions till the end please." Patrick shouted.

"He finally has a story that I want to hear and he is dragging it out like a Harry Potter novel." Sam stage whispered to Johnny, who has slipped into a seat next to her.

"We used to steal photos from house parties." Johnny summed up.

"Why?"

"Because it is the one thing that you can't replace." Patrick chuckled as he let out an evil laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this is something that we should be doing without Sam?" Emily asked as they pulled into the local dinner.

"Maxie is driving Sam crazy with all this planning and I know she is not going to say anything, she is too afraid of hurting her feelings."

"I have never seen you like this." Emily smiled as the two slid into a both.

"Like what?" Jason asked as he accepted a menu.

"Carefree, you look like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders."

"I spend so long being the person everyone wanted me to be; our parents, then Sonny and Carly." Jason started as he took a long sip of water, "Once I meant Sam, I didn't have to pretend to be anyone else, then who I was."

"I think getting stuck in this town was the best thing that ever happened to us." Emily insisted, "We met the two people who complete us."

"That just happen to be siblings." Jason laughed.

"Twins." Emily corrected, "That are nothing alike." She laughed just as her brother's phone singled that she had a text, "So?"

"Everything is set and the eagle should be here in two days." Jason answered.

"Two days to get everything set? We have done the impossible before." Emily promised as she pulled out a large binder.

"Why do you always seem to have binders full of wedding ideas?" Jason asked after he had placed his order.

"I made it this morning to help us out." Emily shook her head as she opened the binder and flipped to a certain page.

000000000000000000000

"I don't want to do this." Sam pouted as she crossed her arms like a child and glared at the door, while Patrick and Johnny stood behind her.

"What are you saying?" Johnny asked shocked, "You Samantha Scorpio, do not want to eat cake, many types of cake and it's free"

"This is not about food." Patrick disagreed as he placed an arm around Sam and pulled her towards him, "This is about our little Sam getting cold feet."

"It's like eighty." Johnny frowned as he finally looked away from the window display of cakes and towards the two.

"She is having doubts about the wedding." Patrick spelled out as he carefully watched Johnny's face till it clicked.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten and you know how I get when I don't eat." Johnny smirked as he moved to Sam's free side, "What are you having second thoughts about?" He asked as he hugged her other side.

"This is just moving a little faster than I thought, I am in no way having doubts but, I feel like am on a runaway train with no say in anything."

"Do you love Jason?" Patrick asked as he tightened his hold.

"More then I thought that I could ever love someone."

"You want to marry him?" Johnny asked this time.

"Of course, I just... this whole wedding is not what I want." Sam finally admitted, "I have had no say in any of it and I haven't said any of this out loud because I don't want to hurt Maxie." She trailed off, "The only thing I have had a say in is my wedding dress."

"So let's change it." Patrick smirked, "Messing up Maxie's plans is something I have mastered and take great pleasure in."

"No church, no hall." Johnny muttered as he opened the door and wondered into the store for a second and then reappeared a moment later carrying a cake and running towards the parking lot as he yelled, "I know the perfect place."


	28. Chapter 28

American Honey

Chapter 28

"Robin, are you okay?" Emily called as she tried to get the woman's attention as she threw the make up into a bag and then turned her attention to her sister-in-law.

"I am good….okay that's a lie." Robin confessed as she hopped onto the counter, "I have been trying to get this off my chest for the last two weeks and I've tried to tell Patrick but something always gets in the way."

"Do you want to tell me? It might help to at least tell one person." Emily asked as she set the makeup bag down, "I can even pretend to be Patrick." She smiled as she threw her hair up in a bun.

"It just might work." Robin smiled as paused for a moment, "I have been trying to tell you this for a while…I know that it might not be the right time, but when is it ever." Robin started one she gathered her thoughts.

"You know you can tell me anything Puddin." Emily replied in with a deep voice.

"Puddin?" Robin asked as she tried not to laugh.

"I don't know, it just seems like something that Patrick would call you." Emily laughed as she motioned for Robin to continue.

"I know that we just moved in with each other, but we have been together since the eighth grade…. for the most part at least." Robin rambled, "You know what? We are having a baby!"

"Ripping it off like a bad aid, is the best way to deliver news sometimes." Emily replied as she tried to intake the information, "This is amazing." Emily congratulated as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"You think so? It's not going to kill him."

"It might make him faint, but I think that it is going to make him really happy. I mean have you seen the way that he looks at you?"

"I love him with all my heart and I want this baby. I know I just found out but I know I can… we can handle this baby." Robin declared as she hugged the woman back.

0000000000000000000000

"This is so exciting." Monica smiled as she hugged her son before she moved to the back of the truck and began to unload the boxes of flowers.

"Thank you Mom, for flying down here so soon." Jason thanked his mother as he moved to place the white chairs into rows.

"I would do anything for my babies." Monica dismissed as she set the last box of flowers down before she moved on to tying the light ribbon around the chairs that were already set up, "Plus, this is the my child's first wedding."

"Emily got married like a month ago." Jason countered as he set another chair down, just as a blue truck pulled up on the beach next to his black F150.

"I meant a wedding that I actually get a say in. I mean to be a part of." Monica corrected, "This has to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life." She continued to gush as she continued to tie the ribbons.

"Once again Jason is making us look like the most unromantic men in the world." Patrick remarked as he started to unload the round tables from the back of his truck.

"He really doesn't have to try that hard." Johnny snickered as he rolled the table across the recently set up dance floor and on the other side away from the wedding arch.

"We did pick the place." Patrick muttered as he pulled the legs out of the first table and then moved to get another.

"It seems fitting, this is the first place that Sam and Jason met." Kristina remarked as she pulled two totes from Patrick's backseat that contained the table clothes and napkins. Molly was following close behind with two boxes full of plates and silverware.

"Now if you two could only put that effort in when it came to your own woman." Jason laughed as he finished setting up the chairs on the other side of the dance floor, closer to the water.

"I set low standers on purpose, that way I can never disappoint Maxie because she already had such low expectations of me." Johnny explained as he grabbed another table.

"I hope you are taking notes here Molly, on the type of men that you are going to avoid when it come to you dating." Helena remarked as she came down the beach with Alexis at her side.

"Grandmother, I thought you were in Greece." Kristina greeted shocked at seeing the older woman.

"I was until I got the most surprising call from my soon to be grandson, who informed me that our dear Samantha was going to get married." Helena answered with a smirk as she served the area, "I must admit this is tastefully put together."

"We are glad that you could make it." Jason greeted as he made his way to the two women, "I am sorry for such the short notice."

"Nonsense, I am very happy at Samantha's choice when it came to you. You have proven how much you love her by putting this whole thing together." Helena smiled, "Welcome to the family." She concluded as she hugged the man quickly and then made her way back up the beach and the parking lot.

"Guess you don't have to fear Helena for the rest of your marriage, like some people." Alexis remarked before she headed to help Monica.

"So, how are we getting Sam to come down here?" Kristina asked as she began to set the yellow table clothes on the table.

"That task is we have left to Maxie." Johnny answered, "If anyone can do that it's her. I mean that she was able to get the cake, food and flowers all set up in less than a week."

"Does that surprise you at all?" Patrick asked, "I mean look at everything she has ever done to screw our lives up. She is very scary when she actually wants to-do something."

000000000000000000000000000

"I don't understand why I have to try my dress on for you. You saw it when I bought it." Sam sighed as she pulled on her wedding dress and turned her attention to her sister that was sitting on her bed.

"We are just trying different styles with your hair for the big day. It only works if I get to see it all together." Maxie defended as she was a bright smile the minute she saw Sam in her dress, "This is an amazing dress."

"You think, I wasn't so sure."

"Sam, you know that I would never lie to you. I might go overboard sometime, but you can always tell me the truth, no matter what."

"What are you getting at?" Sam asked as she continued to look in the mirror.

"This wedding planning." Maxie blurted out as she went to stand next to her sister.

"Did Johnny tell you something?" Sam asked as she frowned as she turned to face the blonde.

"No, you are the only person he would lie to me about." Maxie answered, "I would have an issue with that, if you weren't my sister and crazy in love with Jason."

"Maxie." Sam said as she tried to snap the blonde's attention back to the conversation.

"Jason said something to me, I wish you would have."

"What did Jase say to you?"

"That you were freaking out about the wedding and I should slow down a bit. I never wanted to make you feel rushed. I am just so happy for you and wanted to give you a wedding that you would never give yourself"

"The whole traditional wedding thing, it just isn't me. I want something simple, with both our families there and that's it."

"A beach wedding maybe?" Maxie hinted.

"You have been talking to Johnny!"

"Patrick, this time."

"The truth is that I would marry Jason at anytime and anywhere."

"How about we give this dress a test drive than." A voice called from the doorway, "I would love to be a stand in for my brother." AJ smiled as he opened his arms for a hug.

"You have a girlfriend that happens to be here with you and I told you I would meet you in the car."

"AJ? What are you doing here?" Sam asked shocked to see the older man standing in her doorway.

"I came to my senses and realized that I cannot live without you." AJ smirked as he walked into the room and pulled the younger woman into a hug, "It's not too late to dump my brother and get a real man. You will still be marrying into the Quartermaine family."

"Stop it or you will ruin the dress." Maxie ordered as she slapped the man's hands away.

"What is going on?"

"I want to see what the dress would look like at the beach." Maxie explained as she pushed Sam down on the stool so she could start to curl Sam's hair.

"It's for the photographer, Maxie wanted to see how good he really is. So he is going to do some test shots of you and your sisters in their dresses." AJ covered as he sat on the bed and glared at Maxie.

"You can do that?"

"Grandmamma Helena is picking up the cost." Maxie explained as she wrapped the hair around the iron, "Krissy and Molly are already there, Emily and Robin were putting the finishing touches on their makeup and then meet us there."

"Okay." Sam answered unsure what was happening, "So, did Courtney really come down here with you?" Sam asked to change the subject.

"Yes, I am surprisingly handling this commitment thing better than I thought." He laughed as he leaned back on the bed, "I also happen to have my own penthouse now too."

"You have Jason's old penthouse, let's not pretend that you are an actual grownup." Maxie laughed as she finished Sam's hair and then moved on to her makeup.

"Courtney doesn't need to know that just yet." AJ smirked.

00000000000000000000000000

"The eagle is on the move." Johnny yelled as he ran down the aisle as everyone started to get into place, "She will be here in five minutes. This is not a test!"

"You heard him people, everyone into place." Kristina yelled as she and Molly headed to the back of the aisle as they waited for Sam.

"Am I making a mistake?" Jason asked suddenly as he turned to face Robin who was his best person along with Nikolas, AJ and Johnny. While Sam had here sisters.

"The blue shirt is amazing and it brings out your eye color." Robin smiled as she fixed his tie.

"No this surprise wedding." Jason corrected.

"Sam knows." Patrick coughed as he stood at the altar, as a gift to the couple he had studied online to become a minister. Well that was his excuse, the truth was he just had a lot of time on his hands and was board.

"What?" Robin asked shocked as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I told her because if I didn't I knew that she would freak out when she saw that Jason had written amazing vows and she didn't have anything." Patrick defended.

"We are talking about this later." Robin glared as she saw Maxie pull into the parking lot.

"Now who is the kiss ass?" Nikolas asked with a smirk.

"I would not talk to me that way." Patrick replied, "I am not the one who forgot my twin was getting married today." He added as he glared at the man.

"No one cared enough to fill me in on this plan, till ten minutes ago."

"You are just very forgettable." Kristina added as she rushed back to get ready for the bride.

0000000000000000000000000

"So, I might had lied to you." Maxie admitted as she turned around in the passenger seat to look at her sister in the back seat, "But I did it out of love." She defended as she tried to gain the courage.

"I know." Sam smiled, "I love you for it too."

"You know what?" Maxie asked.

"That I am about to get married." Sam answered with a nervous laugh as she messed with her hair.

"You are not upset about it?" AJ asked as he joined the conversation.

"No, this is the wedding that I always wanted. Not some extravagant thing that you were planning. I would wear a garbage bag if it meant that I would get to marry Jason. "Sam admitted.

"I told you the photographer story wasn't going to work." AJ muttered as he opened his car door.

"I magically pulled everything together and you are blaming me for your lie not working." Maxie yelled as she turned toward the man.

"Maxie, you are amazing and I could never thank you enough for putting this all together."

"You can admit that I am your favorite and give me your first born." Maxie offered as she turned to face her sister.

"My first born?"

"Yes. As a godchild or name it after me, whichever your choose will suffice."

"Not to ruin this moment, but we were expected here fifteen minutes ago." AJ interrupted as he motioned towards the beach.

"Then let's get going." Maxie beamed as she threw the door open and pulled Sam out the door and hurried towards the beach.

0000000000000000000000

Jason turned his attention to the walkway the moment he heard the music start to play, Molly, Kristina and then Maxie made their way down the aisle and then a few seconds later Mac and Sam made their way towards the alter. "You are sure about this?" Mac muttered to his daughter as gipped his daughter's arm, "I can fake a heart attack and give you enough time to get away."

"I love him Daddy." Sam smiled through her veil as they slowly made their way down the aisle and finally made their way towards Jason.

"You look beautiful." Mac replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead before he lifted her veil and took a seat next to his wife.

"We are all gathered her today for the first Scorpio wedding." Patrick announced once Sam and Jason were standing across from each other, "Don't get all snippy wounded gazelle, we all know that your wedding wasn't real." Patrick continued as Maxie and Sam tried to hide their giggles.

"Why are you leading the ceremony?" Sam asked as she looked at her best friend.

"My amazing gift to you." Patrick answered, "Plus I am cheap and this makes me the center of attention." He continued, "Let's also remember that I am the reason that you are even together."

"Can you please marry us?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Right, I have known Samantha for most of my life. She, Johnny and I have been friends since kindergarten and been stuck together ever since. I have those two to thank for most of the good memories and defiantly all of the bad." He laughed, "I am honored to be able to spend this day with the one of the most important women in life, Robin, you are the other one by the way, as she becomes a mature woman getting married and all that come with it."

"Now to Jason, I have known you for that long, but you have been able to roll with this group and that is not something most can do. I have come to count you as a friend, but know that if you hurt her I will kill you." Patrick threatened, "Now the couple has made my job easier by wanted to write their own vows, so Jason you are going first."

"I never thought that a broken down car would lead me to meet the most loving beautiful, devilishly clever and loyal woman I have ever met." Jason started as he looked Sam in the eye, "There definitely was an instant attraction the moment we locked eyes in that bar." Jason smiled as he grabbed her hand, "I have to say that it was your laugh that first caught my attention, but it was you caring heart that sealed the deal for me, the fact that you got me to open up in a mere days of knowing you was a miracle and I knew I would be a fool to let you go." He breathed as his eyes started to tear.

"I am looking forward to our future together, the family we will have one day and spending the rest of our lives together. You are going to make a wonderful mother when the times comes, I just hope that times comes a little later rather than sooner, because I am not ready to share you just yet." Jason conclude as he continued to look her in the eye, "All those and so much more is why I am more than ready to become your husband." Jason finished.

"Now those are some vows. Sammy, I hope you have something just as heartwarming, you know since I gave you warning about this." Patrick commented as he turned his attention to the smaller woman.

""Our love story is anything but normal, from the way we met, in a bar fight were you kindly helped me out, even though I had it all handled." Sam started with a smile, "To say I love you in an airport bathroom."

"Jason, there is no emotion for what I feel today and everyday about you. I can't imagine my life without you; not having you as my partner in crime or to go on crazy adventures with you and where we aren't arguing about whether the details in my stories are exaggerated and I don't want to have to imagine life without you." Sam continued as her eyes started to tear up.

"You have given me so much and helped me make my dreams come true. I had just about given on love before you came to town. You put my heart back together and have made me so much stronger and I will spend the rest of my life thanking you for that. So when someone asks me how I knew you were the one, I can easily say it was the moment he followed me into the woman's bathroom and calmed me down during a freak out."

"So I'm not going to ask you to make any promises and I won't make any either. I 'm just going to say that I love you, will always love and that you are the only person I'll even love this much." Sam concluded as the tears started to fall, "I know it was long but its how I feel." She muttered nervously as she watch Jason just stare at her.

"I love you." Jason declared as he pulled her into a kiss.

"So, I guess by the powers invested to be by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Patrick announced at the two continued to make out.


	29. Chapter 29

American Honey

Chapter 29

Sam let out a content sigh as she watched the waves crash on the beach, she could not believe less than two hours ago, she had said her vows and had married Jason. A dream that she never thought she had, had come true and she couldn't be any happier.

"Someone looks in deep thought." Jason mused as he walked towards the woman with a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe we are married." Sam admitted as Jason walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

Jason gave her a light pinch on the waist, which she replied to with a light squeak and land slapped his hand away. "Guess that means that it wasn't a dream." Jason smirked as he pulled her so she was resting against his back.

"Are you sure about that? I mean during the whole ceremony there was not one; outburst, fight or a secret reviled." Sam asked as she turned so she was facing her newly husband.

"You have just jinxed us and we have the whole reception to go, which we need to head to."

"Head to? It's literally a thirty seconds from where we are standing."

"Mrs. Morgan, we cannot start our marriage with a fight."

"Why not? That is how Emily and Nik started theirs."

"Oh and that is a couple we want to use as out model." Jason laughed as he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Samantha and Jason Morgan….. I mean Scorpio-Morgan you are needed on the dance floor." Maxie's voice echoed over the speakers, "Our father would like me to inform you that he paid a lot for this wedding so you need to not run away." She added as she held the microphone away from her father.

"Scorpio-Morgan? You are not taking my last name?" Jason asked as he pulled away from Sam.

"It's hyphenated and Morgan is still there." Sam insisted as she took his hand and tried to lead him to the dance floor, "It is new aged."

"We have towels that say Morgan on them."

"You are worried about towels? That is why you are upset?" Sam said as she tried not to laugh and let go of his hands so she could cover her mouth.

"The robes too! We ordered them together and Morgan was the name we choose."

"Alright, I forgot to pick up the marriage certificate and Maxie offered to go get it for me. Which means that she had to fill it out."

"She is buying us new towels and robes!" Jason demanded as he grabbed Sam's hand and headed towards the dance floor.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I love you." Sam declared as she leaned into Jason's hold as they swayed back and forth on the wood floor as the instrumental version of A Whole New World from Aladdin filled the dance floor.

"I like you too." Jason smirked, which was quickly followed by a cough once Sam hit him in the chest, "Okay, I love you too Mrs. Scorpio Morgan." He repeated as he placed a kiss on her temple, "Is everything what you wanted?"

"So much more than I ever wanted." Sam smiled as she looked up at him, "I can't believe you did all this for me and picked this song as our first dance." Sam answered as she looked up at him, "I used to watch this movie over and over again and used to always act out this scene."

"Maxie's binder came in handy for that one, she has a list of all your favorite songs."

"I made that when I was twelve."

"Better than all those lovey dovey songs, I would have picked. This song meant a lot to you." Jason disagreed, "You also owe me, by the way."

"Oh, I do?"

"I stopped Maxie from having everyone dancing down the aisle." Jason smirked once he saw Sam's reaction, "Yeah, it would have been that YouTube video."

"What ever could I do to make it up to you?"

"I will come up with something, while we are on our honeymoon." Jason answered as Sam placed her head back on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"That is one thing I have managed to keep a secret and I and not spoiling yet." Jason promised as he moved around the dance floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you not drinking any bubbly?" Maxie asked as she stomped over to where Emily and Robin stood, just off the dance floor as the guests were dancing the Cotton Eye Joe.

"I am just pacing myself." Robin answered as she shot a glance to the brunette, "I think you are also having enough got the both of us."

"You are lucky that I love you with all my butt and not going to take offense to that." Maxie smiled as she handed a glass to Emily.

"All your butt? I think that you have it wrong there." Emily laughed.

"I would have said heart, but my butt is bigger than my heart." Maxie explained as she placed an arm around both girls.

"What is really happening here?" Maxie asked with a grin, "You two are hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Okay, you found us out." Emily started to spill as she ignored Robin's shock look, "I was just telling Robin about Nikolas surprise for the couple."

"What did Nik do now?" The blonde demanded as she stomped her foot and shot a glare at her brother who was dancing with Sam.

"Oh it's a plan only a wounded gazelle could come up with and of course he did it last minute,"

"Well?"

"He might have planned a camping trip for all of us before Sam and Jason go away on their honeymoon."

"Camping? In the woods? Us?" Maxie spat, "Camping is something you do for survival not for fun."

"I did convince him to rent two motorhomes." Emily tried to make the situation better.

"At least there will be a toilet."

"Have you ever just looked at someone and knew the wheel was turning but the hamster was dead. That is my brother." Maxie laughed as she scurried over to find her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Robin thanked as she let out the breath she was holding, "Maxie defiantly does not need to know before I tell Patrick."

"No worries, but I wasn't lying about the camping trip."

000000000000000000000000000000

It was time for the father daughter dance and Mac already had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe that he was standing here with his oldest daughter and that she was married. Truth be told he could not have been happier with the man that his daughter has chosen, he has never seen Sam as happy as she was now.

"I have to do this four more times." Mac muttered as he led Sam on to the floor just as Little Miss Magic from Jimmy Buffett started to play. It was the same song that the pair had danced to at Sam's sweet sixteen.

"You know you loved having five daughters." Sam smiled as she let her father take the lead. Mac just let out a laugh as he pulled Sam into his arms.

"If all my daughters can find men that make them the least bit happy, then I think I can be happy." Mac admitted, "Just don't tell those idols that I approve of them. I can't let them have the upper hand."

"I would never let that happen." Sam smiled, "I think that we all turned out well, we keep the men in our life on their toes."

"That is a trait that you get from your Mother's side." Mac denied as he twirled his daughter around the dance floor. "This is an amazing ceremony, Jason went all through this for you. It proves how much he loves you."

"Did you ever doubt his love for me?" Sam asked as she twirled back into her father's arms.

"Unfortunately no. Jason had the same look in his eye that I had when I first met your mother."

"You think we will end up like you and Mom?" Sam asked hopefully as she looked up at her father.

"I think that Jason and you are going to have an amazing life with hopefully a few more sons than daughters. You also get the plus with no insane in laws." Mac laughed as he pulled his oldest daughter into a tight hug as the song came to an end.

0000000000000000000

Jason grabbed a bottle of champagne off the counter as Maxie talked his mother's ear off and quietly made his way towards the dock wear Sam was waiting for him. Even though this was their wedding, the pair seemed to have very little alone time.

"Our sisters are hiding something." Sam blurted out as Jason came into hearing range.

"Please rephrase that statement, you are making it seem as if we are related."

"But me are." Sam argues as she pulled her heels off, so she could sit on the dock and place her feet in the water, "Emily and Nikolas were married before us, so that makes us brother and sister in laws." Sam laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"Not by blood though, that is what matters." Jason disagreed as he rolled his pant lets up and took a seat next to Sam and handed her the open bottle.

"What are we sixteen? No glasses?" Sam asked as she took another long swig and then passed it back.

"I had to make a quick getaway." Jason smirked as he placed a kiss on Sam's temple before he took another long sip.

"So, I have an idea to make tonight unforgettable." Sam declared as she stared Jason in the eye.

"I thought that we were already there, I mean this being our wedding and all." Jason asked as he watched Sam carefully.

"We are at the beach and the water is so inviting." Sam ignored as she moved so that she was straddling Jason's lap. She slowly moved to unbutton he dress shirt as she kept their eyes locked.

"They are going to be looking for us soon." Jason tried to stop her as he bit back a moan once she moved on to kissing his neck.

"All the more reason for us to hurry." Sam smiled as he allowed her to shrug his shirt off.

"What about your dress?" Jason questioned as nodded towards her dress, "I mean is there a way to do this."

"The buttons in the back." Sam ordered as she slid off his lap and moved her back towards him to give him easier access.

"Right." Jason sighed as he started to unbutton the dress and as he did he slowly placed a kiss down her spin until the dress was all done.

Jason back away and allowed Sam to slowly pull her dress off. He could not help but stare as Sam was standing in nothing but a powder blue underwear and bra. Sam shot him a wink before she jumped off the dock and into the warm water. Jason wasted no time in shredding the rest of his clothes and follow Sam's lead.

"Nice of you to join me Mr. Morgan." Sam smiled as she swam over to Jason and allowed him to wrap his arm around pull her towards him.

"Mrs. Morgan. I am never going to get sick of calling you that." Jason smirked as he placed a kiss on her temple.


	30. Chapter 30

American Honey

Chapter 30

Jason stretched his arm out in an attempt to pull Sam towards him, but opened his eyes confused when he came into contact with nothing but air. He let out a groan as the sunlight hit his eyes, he turned over on his stomach then pulled a pillow over his head to hind the light.

"I swear that, if this was your honeymoon surprise, we are going to be the quickest marriage in history." Sam declared as she stood in front of the bay window that overlooked the driveway.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Jason questioned as his head was still buried below the pillow, "Your mine now and supposed to be in my bed, Women." Jason demanded as he slammed him hand down on Sam's side of the bed.

"If you were listening to me, you would know that I am not going to be your women for long." Sam disagrees as she walked over to his side of the bed and leaned on his pillow slightly.

"You better not be trying to kill me." Jason declared as he flipped over and caught Sam in hands and moved her so she was straddling his waist, "Though you do look sexy in black." He added as an afterthought once he saw that Sam's robe had come undone and her black bra and underwear were showing.

"I am sexy in everything I wear." Sam bent so she was whispering into Jason's ear, "Unfortunately, I have grown quite fond of you and killing you might upset me." She continued as placed a kiss below his ear.

"Might upset you?" Jason groaned out as he closed his eyes, just as Sam playfully bit his earlobe.

"Do not interrupt me!" She demanded as she swatted his chest, "I cannot kill you but I can still punish you." She muttered as she pulled him up for a deep kiss.

Jason took the opportunity to switch their positions, he moved so that he was sitting up and pulled Sam into his lap so that he had better access to her, "What have I done to be punished?" Jason growled as Sam dug her nails down his naked back.

"Planned the worse honeymoon ever." Sam snapped and remember why she had been angry before and jumped off Jason lap.

"How do you know anything yet?" Jason asked as he slid off the bed and moved toward the window where Sam was standing, "I have made sure no one in this crazy, unable to keep a secret family knows."

"Pretty hard to keep that a secret." Sam pointed out the window where two huge RVs were waiting.

"Why would I ever thing that is what you wanted for our Honeymoon? Hell why would you think I want that." He sighed as he looked out the window and saw Nikolas running around with a tarp and attempt to hide the two large trucks.

"Oh hell!" Sam yelled, "Emily mentioned that my twin had a surprised and made sure I knew she had nothing to do with it."

"I will be getting alone time with you and I don't care who hears us." Jason declared as he threw on a pair of pants and darted out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000

"We are all going on a camping trip?" Johnny asked as he and Patrick stood outside of the plantation house and on the patio steps.

"Yes and we need to figure out who gets stuck with that one." Patrick nodded towards Nikolas who was attempting to hide the RVs.

"Can we just not go?" Johnny asked as he stated the obvious, there was no way he was looking forwards to a trip stuck in an RV with Maxie.

"Are you stupid?" Patrick countered as he slapped the man's shoulder, "Maxie and Nikolas in a confined space, more entertaining than reality TV. Plus I need some new footage for my YouTube channel."

"YouTube channel?"

"Yeah, it is something I stared once we got back from Atlantic City. It's pretty popular."

"How do I not know about it and do I want to know what it's about? It's not like a vlog, is it?" Johnny rattled as he watch Maxie convertible pull up.

"It's been my pet project and it's about our crazy ass family."

"You have been secretly videotaping us?"

"Not everyone and I have a staff that helps out. The most popular video is Nikolas running through the screen door."

"I want in on this."

"I can't. You and Maxie are favorites too."

"You have us on tape."

"Maxie planted a camera in your apartment and gives me the footage." He shrugged as he watched the brother and sister getting into it.

00000000000000000000000000

"If I am forced to go on this trip, I am going to make it as fun as I can." Maxie declared as Emily, Sam and she made their way down the aisle of the grocery store.

After two hours of arguing the group had finally gave in to go along with Nik's idea. The oldest Scorpio had yet to tell the group, where they were going to go. The guys had stayed behind to load the RVS with items that they would need, while the girls would go get the food.

"Lots of wine." The blonde continued as she placed six more bottles into the cart.

"Why are you okay with this trip? You are not even close to being an outdoorsy person." Sam asked as she threw marshmallows into the cart.

"I enjoy the outside very much, I enjoy drinking my wine out on the patio." Maxie countered as she pushed the cart further down the aisle.

"The sleeping arrangement, what is that going to be?" Emily asked as she threw chips into the cart.

"A headache to make." Sam sighed as she pushed the second cart down towards the sodas, "Johnny and Patrick are going to want to be together."

"Nikolas is going to want to be with Jason because he now believes that they are best friends." Emily added with a frown.

"I have a better idea." Maxie interrupted, "Those boys are not allowed in the same confined space and since Robin and Emily like to share secrets and are now best friends." The blonde smiled as she caught up with the two.

"I don't have a problem with that." Sam smiled as she glanced at her sister with a smile, she knew the other two were hiding something and what better way to figure it out than with Maxie.

"I am fine with that." Emily added, "The guys are going to be the ones that don't like it." She laughed as she grabbed a couple of bottle of sodas and then some juice.

"This trip is going to be one to remember." Sam shook her head as she took off towards the checkout.

"You have no idea." Emily muttered as she followed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did you get this idea into your head?" Jason asked as Nikolas and he were loading the RV with the girl's clothes.

"I wanted us all to have one last trip before everything changes." Nik answered.

"What do you mean everything changes?" Jason questioned as he took a sip of his beer and looked at his brother in law.

"We are married now and everything with Robin."

"What with Robin?"

"Oh, she is going to have a baby. But it's a secret and you can't say anything." Nikolas shrugged as he grabbed his beer and sat on the stairs of the house.

"A baby?" The blue eyed man asked shocked.

"Yeah, Emily is not as quite as she thinks she is. That is how I got her on this trip and got her to agree."

"You blackmailed her to get her to agree to an RV to an unknown location. Why didn't you just ask my sister?"

"I can't do that because that would me I won the battle, not the war and I want to win the war."

"The war?"

"Marriage is the war. Don't worry you will figure that out soon enough." Nikolas encouraged as he took a long sip.

"You did sound smart for a moment and there it goes." Jason rolled his eyes as the Sam's jeep pulled up to the house, "About this trip, it is kind of ruining my plans for my Honeymoon, so I came up with a way you can make it up to me." Jason ordered as he watched the girls pull into the driveway.

"You don't even know where we are going." Nikolas disagreed.

"And I don't care." Jason said slowly, "I want us to go to Florida and I am allowing you twelve days to get us there."

"But Florida is ten hours from here." Nikolas stated confused as he watched the girls unload the food bags from the car.

"I know, I figured I would let you have some fun and then Sam and I go on our Honeymoon and the rest of you go on and finish the trip."

"I am so happy to finally have a brother." Nikolas declared as he pulled the unwilling Jason into a hug.


	31. Chapter 31

American Honey

Chapter 31

Sam grabbed onto the counter as the RV took a sharp turn, for some reason Jason thought it would be a good idea if Maxie had a turn to drive. They had only been on the road for two hours and Sam already was miserable. She quickly grabbed three beers and turned to go back to the master bedroom, Jason called out to her.

"Babe?" Jason called as he spared Sam a glance from the passenger seat, "A little early." He smirked as he nodded towards the bottles, "I know this is isn't what you though, but it just started."

"Don't tell me what I am feeling it's petty." Sam snapped as she turned towards the room and slammed the door behind her.

"She is just unhappy about being stuck with a sick Johnny in the back." Maxie dismissed as she laid on the horn and quickly cut off the Focus in the next lane.

"This isn't the honeymoon she had in mind."

"This isn't the honeymoon you are giving her. This is an interruption that my senseless brother came up with." Maxie laughed, "My sister will come around." The blonde promised as she switched lanes again, "Coffee me." She ordered as she held out her hand.

"This is your fifth cup." The man observed as he handed her the travel mug.

"Coffee keeps me busy until it's acceptable to drink wine." Maxie smiled as she took a long sip which caused the large truck to swerve.

"At least we are traveling with a bathroom." Jason shrugged as he moved to mess with the GPS.

00000000000000000000000

"Should I be nervous that Robin hasn't sent me a text? Wondering where I am, I mean I am supposed to be on the RV with them."

"Robin is a lot smarter than Jason and Maxie, both who don't know you are in here." Sam started, "I think that Robin has an idea where you are and just doesn't care."

"I think that Robin will start wondering where you are in a few more hours, stuck with the old married couple." Johnny added as he took a beer from Sam's hand.

"I thought this bus would be more fun. Plus if I had things my way, Robin and I would be here and Maxie and you would be over there."

"Have you replaced me?" Johnny asked a little hurt.

"Well we aren't the three musketeers anymore." Patrick started as he opened his beer, "Sam is in a relationship now, so that changes things."

"I am not just in a relationship I am married." Sam argued.

"We know and thank you for that." Johnny said sarcastically, "I now have one more thing for Maxie to harp on."

"What I meant was that we now are forced to do more couple related things and I would pick Sam over Maxie. Not Jason over you." Patrick tried to explain.

"I can understand that." Johnny nodded, "But, you are going to have a fight on your hands there. Maxie and I are more fun. So Jason and Sam will choose us and you can be best friends with the wounded gazelle." Johnny laughed as he took a long sip of beer.

"Robin and Sam are pretty close." Patrick challenged.

"Maxie likes schemes and wining, something that Sam is very good at." Johnny smirked, "So, we are going to win this."

"You might be capable of giving me a run for my money, but Maxie and you are not capable of going ten minutes without a fight." Patrick disagreed.

"Sam and Jason are going to be our couple friends and not yours." Johnny declared as he knelt on the bed.

"Do I get a say?" Sam asked as she laid down on the bed.

"No." Both men said in unison as they glared at each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"I will get Sam and Johnny." Jason offered as Maxie parked the RV next to her brother's an hour later. Jason eased out of his seat and moved towards the bedroom and was shocked when he pulled the door open.

"Are we here?" Sam asked as she jump off the bed and clumsily threw herself into Jason's arms.

"Yeah." He caught her, but the movement had caused the pair to slam against the wall. He wrapped one arm around Sam's waist to hold her in place and used the other to push her hair back.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smirk, before he brought his attention to the two men who were clearly intoxicated on the bed.

"Jason, which of us do you choose?" Patrick interrupted as he motioned between him and Johnny as they were sprawled out on the bed, "For your married best friends." He clarified.

"You have to be married for that." Sam said as she stuck her tongue out, before she began to nuzzle against Jason's chest.

"Johnny is too cheap to propose." A female voice interrupted as she shoved her way into the room and rushed to the bathroom, "He doesn't even buy men products, and he uses my shampoo and soap."

"You know that Cinderella got married, had babies and went right back to cooking and cleaning right? She also never went to another party." Johnny countered.

"What does Cinderella have to do with anything?" Maxie yelled through the door.

"You are always saying that she is the example that a pair of shoes can change your life." He answered, "So, if you want to be pregnant and do all the cooking and cleaning then I will propose right now." Johnny added.

"I pick Patrick." Jason announced before he carried Sam out of the room and threw her down on the couch, "Are you really angry with me?" He asked as he looked her in the eye.

"What did one ocean say to the other?" Sam asked as she had an innocent look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just waved." Sam said she started to laugh, "Patrick told me that." Sam added.

"Maybe Johnny would be a better choice."

0000000000000000000

"Did you see where Nikolas went?" Emily asked Robin as she sat on the couch of their RV.

"He muttered something about food and left with a book, I think Johnny went with him." Robin replied as she took a long sip of water.

"Oh, that is going to end well." Emily laughed, "So?" She added as she gave the woman and knowing look.

"I was worried at first, but then I figured that Johnny must have smuggled him onto his RV." Robin answered thinking that Emily was talking about Patrick. She leaned into the cushion and glanced out the window to where Sam and Maxie were placing plates on the picnic table that rest between the two RVs.

"I meant about the other little issue." Emily corrected as she nodded towards the other woman's stomach, "You might have gotten away with avoiding the subject at the house, but now you are sharing a small space with three other people.

"I know." Robin sighed, "I am just waiting for the right moment. I don't know how Patrick is going to respond."

"If you are worried that he is going to leave you, I think you are crazy." Emily assured her, "I mean he might faint or something, but he's so in love with you."

"I know and we are the best we have been in years. I just…..a kid is a big deal. I don't know if I am even ready for something like that." Robin admitted.

"You are not going to be alone in this. We are all going to be there for you." Emily smiled as she pulled the older woman into a hug.

"Going to be there for what?" Maxie asked as she popped her head into the open RV. As she lifted up her sunglasses he looked from her Emily to her sister very carefully as she waited for an answer.

"Robin wants to go to Medical School and is worried that she will not be able to get it." Emily exclaimed as the idea popped into her head. It wasn't that far from the truth, the pair had talked about Robin going back to school the following semester.

"Don't tell me, that's fine." Maxie scoffed, "I am going to hang out with my favorite sister that doesn't keep anything from me!" The blonde continued as she stomped into the kitchen area and opened the cabinet under the sink. "I am going to need this since, she has a head start on me." Maxie added as she swipe a wine bottle and stomped out of the camper.

"Since you can't drink, I will be your sober buddy." Emily comforted as she stood up, "I brought _Bridesmaids _and _Identity Theft_." Emily said as she moved over to the TV and held up the DVDs with a smile.

"You are the one thing that my brother did right." Robin smiled as she grabbed a blanket and snuggled into the couch.

0000000000000000000000000

Jason took a seat across from Sam as he handed her a bottle of water and a burger, while he took the other one in his hand. Johnny took the seat next to him and was about to dig into his burger, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He slowly glanced up at Maxie, "I was just going to taste test it for you. You know because you are my princess." He smirked as he slid the plate over to the blonde, who just rolled her eye and poured herself another glass of wine.

"I am Hungry." Sam smiled as she held her glass out to Maxie. Jason just looked at Sam and then at the plate in front of her.

"I'm Russian to the kitchen." Maxie smiled as she filled her sister's glass.

"Is there any Turkey?"

"We have a bit, but it's covered in a layer of Greece." Maxie laughed a she took a sip from her glass.

"Ew. There is Norway, I am going to eat that." Sam finished as she took a bit of her burger.

"What just happened?" Jason asked Johnny not understanding what the girls were talking about.

"That's Maxie and Sam drunk together. Let's just be glad we are away from civilization. These two have a habit of having sticky fingers when they are drunk." Johnny answered as he make up another plate for himself.

"How about some water?" Jason offered as he watched Sam inhale her burger and finish off her wine. Sam looked at him for a minute, before she took the bottle and then shared a look with her sister.

"How about so water, Maxie?" Sam smiled as she opened the bottle and then chucked it over the table, with Maxie following the same idea. After the two bottles had been empty the two girls had taken off down the path in the woods.

"Great, now I am wet and have to go get limes disease." Johnny muttered as he slowly stood up and followed after the girls, with Jason behind him.

000000000000000000000000000

"We need to stop." Maxie gasped as she leaned against the tree, "That is the most exercise I have had in like two years. I might even be a little sober." She rattled on as Sam turned in the opposite direction, when she heard something.

"I don't know how to read these arrows." Sam muttered, "Which was is back to camp?"

"I should know that how? Do I look like I know anything about hiking?" Maxie countered as she slumped to the ground, "Do you think that Emily and Robin are hiding something from us?" She asked after a second.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she gave up and went to sit next to the blonde.

"Ever since the wedding they have been whispering together." Maxie explained, "They wanted to be paired together."

"You don't want to be couple partners?" Sam asked as she faked being hurt.

"Of course, I do. Jason and you are just as fabulous as Johnny and I." Maxie said with a huge smile, "I just don't like being left out of secrets."

"Well, well, well, how the tides have turned." A voice echoed as he came out from behind the tree the girls had been resting on. Which cause the two woman to jump in the air and turn to face there brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled as she threw a stick at her brother.

"I was gathering berries." Nikolas answered as he shifted back and forth on his feet, "When I heard your problem."

"That we are lost?" Maxie questioned as she crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"No, because I am lost as well. I was talking about the secret my wife and sister have."

"How the hell would you know what it is?" Maxie spat, "You can't hold water."

"How do you think I got Emily to agree to this trip? I blackmailed her with what I overheard them talking about and it is something you want to hear." Nikolas explained as he scratched his butt.

"Do you want us to leave you alone, while you deal with your problem?" Sam laughed as she shared a look with Maxie.

"He wiped himself with poison ivy, guess he didn't read this guide book to well." Patrick announced as he joined the three and chucked the book at the man, "Thanks for leaving me."

"We thought you two might have died in the woods or have been eaten by something." Maxie observed with a smirk, "But, this is so much better."

"I'm not useless I can be used as a bad example." Nikolas smirked as he took the book and placed it in his pack and dug around for the calamine lotion that he knew was in there somewhere.

"You are bragging about having poison ivy on your ass. You really are a hopeless cause."

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Sam asked as she glanced at Patrick.

"I have been following wounded gazelle, over there, for the last hour. So, safe to say we have no idea." Patrick shrugged.

"The book says that you have to put it right on the spot." Nikolas answered as he looked up from the book, "One of you is going to have to put it on me."

"You can touch your one ass." Maxie frowned, "Why the hell did you come out here for berries?"

"To be one with nature and to live off the land. The book tells you what ones you can eat and which ones are not good for you."

"You didn't read far enough in the book, I mean I even know what poison ivy looks like." Maxie shouted as she grabbed his book and threw it down the path, just as Johnny and Jason were walking towards them.

"There is my husband." Sam smiled, "He had come to save us and now we don't have to eat Nikolas." Sam added as she ran towards Jason, who opened his arms.

"Yeah, because people are like potatoes they die when you eat them." Patrick added with a smirk as he glanced at Nikolas.

"Why am I the one you would eat?"

"Sam is a survivor and my bestie." Patrick answered, "Maxie is nice to look at, so we could offer her up for food and she talks enough to scare anything away."

"While you are the one that wiped his ass with poison ivy." Maxie added.

"What happened?" Jason asked as he pulled Sam towards him, "Just so I can get my facts straight, in case I have to fill out a police report." He added as he tightened his hold around Sam's waist.


	32. Chapter 32

American Honey 32

"Are you sleeping?" Maxie asked as she leaned over the bed, where Jason and Sam slept. She poked her sister in the side one more time for good measure.

"No, I am sky diving at 3 in the morning." Sam grumbled as she glanced at the clock and then at her sister as she let out a yawn.

"Smartass." Maxie glared as she poked her sister one more time, "We have to go and no you don't have time to change." The blonde added as she threw Jason's sweatshirt at her sister and pushed back the blanket, "The plan is starting now."

"Plan?" Sam asked as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head.

"Plan lion attack gazelle." Maxie grinned as Jason choice that moment to sit up in the bed. Sam froze as carefully watched her husband.

Jason watched the two carefully for a moment, "Put shoes on." He directed towards Sam before he rolled over and pulled the blankets around him, "I want her back in my before I wake up." He added towards to Maxie as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Yeah." Maxie smiled as she grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the room, "Johnny already has Nikolas." She added as she pulled a bag off of the pull out bed and the two rushed out of the RV.

Sam didn't really know what to expect once they were outside, considering this was Maxie's plan and history showed those plans don't ever world out well. The fact that she gave in so quickly was because she was still half asleep and the other part wanted to see where this was going.

"I will give you anything I want." Nikolas begged as the woman came across a tree where Johnny had Nikolas tied and blindfolded, "My sisters are pretty and you can have them."

"I'm sorry." Maxie screeched as she kicked his shin.

"Maxie! I know those heels anywhere." Nikolas yelled, "Why have you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't kidnap you. Kidnapping you would mean that I took you somewhere else and I highly doubt anyone would pay to get you back." Maxie shouted as she pulled the blindfold from her brother.

"Why are you doing this then?"

"We have questions and we need answers." Maxie answered, "If you don't answer, then we will have to get them the hard way." She added as she stroked the bag in her other hand.

"I am not afraid of you?"

"Really? Johnny!" Maxie countered as she held out her hand and Johnny handed her a camera, "Do you want to watch the history of me one upping you." Maxie smiled as she was about to press play.

"What do you want to know?"

"I think you know." Johnny frowned as he crossed his arms and moved to stand next to Sam.

"I am the one who told Mom and Dad about you being deflowered." Nikolas admitted after a moment.

"Posion Ivy ass say what?" Maxie yelled as she kicked his other shin, "I wasn't allowed to see the love of my life for two months."

"That isn't what you wanted me to confess to?"

"No." Sam frowned, "We want to know what you used to blackmail Emily into this trip?"

"I guess that Jason doesn't tell you everything after all. He and I don't have secrets between one another." Nikolas smirked as he looked at his twin.

"Jason knows?" Sam asked.

"Of course, we are best friends. I tell him everything."

"I can get Jason to tell me the secret." Sam sighed as she shook her head and moved back into the RV and out of the cold.

"You think that you can deflect our attention away from you and onto Jason." Maxie smirked as she moved so she was standing in front of her brother, "Johnny and I are going to make you pay for being a tattle tale." She smirked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're back soon." Jason smirked as he felt Sam move back into the bed, he rolled over so that he was facing her.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you for so long." Sam smiled as she pulled the sweatshirt off and leaving her only in an old shirt of Jason's.

"I think I can fix that for you." Jason said in a husky voice as he placed a hand on Sam's waist and brought her down so she was laying on top of him and gave her a long kiss. After they broke away for air, Sam placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going in for another kiss.

"Babe?" Jason questioned as tried again to kiss her, only to be blocked again.

"Jase, I need you." Sam pleaded as she looked him in the eye.

"That is what I am trying to do." Jason comforted as he ran a hand up and down her side and leaned down to give her another kiss.

"I need you to tell me something." Sam declared.

"Anything."

"Are you and Nikolas keeping a secret?" Sam asked as she placed a kiss on Jason's neck.

"Can we not talk about your brother right now?" Jason moaned as Sam moved up to his ear.

"All you have to do is tell me the secret."

"What secret?" Jason asked as Sam pulled away to look him in the eye.

"About Robin?"

"That Patrick and she are going to have a baby. I thought that Nikolas told you, that's why I didn't say anything. I thought that if Nikolas knew then everyone already did."

"Hold that thought." Sam ordered as she ran out to the window and called for Maxie, "Robin is having a baby." Sam muttered once she saw the blonde under the window.

"Oh." Maxie sighed disappointed, "Jason told you already."

"Yeah, but you can pretend you didn't know." Sam smiled as she wink, "Nikolas lied to you and snitched on you."

"Snitches get stiches." Maxie grinned as she made her way back to the tree, but stopped and turned around to face Sam, "Can you throw me the makeup bag?" Maxie asked as Sam quickly threw the bag at her sister and then hurried back to Jason.

"Where were we?" Sam smiled as she straddled Jason.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, I am not allowed to say anything." Johnny asked as he sat at the picnic table across from Jason and Sam.

"Correct." Maxie answered as she slid in next to her boyfriend, "This is something that Patrick needs to hear from Robin."

"Well, I hope she tells him soon because at this point everyone knows except him." Jason laughed as he put an arm around Sam.

"Who knows what?" Patrick asked as he came over to the group.

"That I just met you." Sam smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Are you doing what I thin k you are doing?" Maxie groaned.

"And this is crazy." Patrick sang as he came to sit next to Sam.

"No." Maxie yelled as she covered her ears.

"So, here's my number." Johnny joined.

"No." Maxie demanded as shook her head.

"So call me maybe." A voice called from behind the table, where the large oak tree rested.

"I dislike you all so much right now." Maxie declared as poured herself some orange juice.

"You are all crazy." Jason laughed as he pulled Sam close to him.

"This is the last day we are all going to be together, I mean tomorrow we are going to be in Florida and these two are going on there honeymoon." Maxie frowned as she looked at her sister.

"We are going to be gone for two weeks and then we will all be together again." Sam smiled as she leaned into Jason's hold.

"Have any of you seen Nikolas? I think that he might have been lost in the woods again." Emily asked as she and Robin came out of their RV and towards the table.

"He's tied to the tree." Maxie smiled

"He crossed the wrong couple." Johnny added as Emily rounded the tree to see a makeup covered Nikolas smiling at her.

"I did deserve it this time." Nikolas agreed as Emily untied him.


End file.
